Otoño y Primavera
by Miguel Garcia
Summary: Una de las obras más imaginativas del fanfiction de Ranma. Akane ha muerto. Ranma, ahora con 85 años de edad, se cuestiona la vida sin ella. Y llega una desconocida que lo llevará a la más increíble de las pruebas. Oneshot largo, pero lo vale.


«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»  
"Otoño y Primavera"  
de Angus MacSpon  
traducción de Miguel García

Basado en "Ranma 1/2", creado por Rumiko Takahashi.  
«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

- 1 -

Luego de concluido el entierro, Ranma permaneció de pie largo rato en  
el cementerio, solo. Podía sentir que los demás querían quedarse con  
él, ofrecerle consuelo, pero por ahora la idea de tener compañía era  
inaguantable.

Pasó algún rato antes de que el último de ellos se fuera, lanzando  
miradas de inquietud al hombre que seguía de pie junto a la tumba.  
Pero, al fin, cayó el silencio.

Era un día cálido. El cielo estaba nublado, pero él podía percibir que  
no había peligro de lluvia; a través de los años había desarrollado un  
sentido del clima muy fino. Miró hacia arriba largo rato, con los ojos  
secos, antes de bajar por fin la mirada hacia la tumba.

«Perdóname --dijo sin sonido--. No puedo llorar. No todavía. ¿Cómo  
podría? Tú no te has ido. Sigues conmigo.»

Se dejó caer sin esfuerzo a una posición de piernas cruzadas, sin quitar  
los ojos de la tumba.

«No está mal para un anciano, ¿cierto? Todavía estoy en forma. No como  
oyaji, antes del final.»

El día era muy apacible. El césped del cementerio había sido cortado  
recientemente, y el aroma del pasto recién segado pendía aún en el aire.  
Inhaló hondo, sonriendo.

«Les haces falta a los niños, Akane. Y creo que se preocupan por mí.  
Te lloraron, pusieron tu tablilla en el butsudan, y ahora quieren seguir  
con sus vidas. Y eso es bueno. Lo necesitan. Pero creen que yo también  
debería continuar. No entienden... no pueden entender que tú eras mi  
vida.»

En la distancia, se oía un cantar de pájaros. Escuchó durante algunos  
minutos, sonriendo todavía.

«¿Cómo van a entender por qué no lloro? Para ellos, tú te fuiste, y se  
entristecen. Pero yo... yo te veo en todas partes. Siento tu presencia.  
Oigo tu voz en el viento. Te oigo susurrarme en la noche, y a veces  
hasta puedo sentirte acostada a mi lado. Así que ¿cómo voy a afligirme?  
¿Cómo voy a llorar?»

«Sesenta y seis años juntos. Es muy poco. Vas a estar conmigo  
siempre.»

Estuvo sentado un largo rato, hablándole a ella. Su voz no contenía  
tristeza, no contenía dolor. Su sonrisa nunca desapareció. Pero en un  
determinado momento se percató de que tenía la cara mojada de lágrimas.

La tarde se consumió y la luz empezó por fin a apagarse. Ranma continuó  
sentado junto a la tumba. No sentía prisa por moverse. ¿Adónde tenía  
que ir que fuera más importante que quedarse con su mujer?

Tarde o temprano, se dio cuenta, alguien vendría y lo haría marcharse.  
Los niños, si es que no alguien más. No iban a dejar a un viejo sentado  
en el cementerio toda la noche. Y no es que, pensó severamente, tener  
ochenta y cinco años fuera ser tan viejo.

Pero todos esas nociones eran lejanas. Del trasfondo. Triviales.  
Estaba junto a su mujer, y eso ahogaba todo lo demás.

«Akane... ¿por qué tuviste que irte primero? Se supone que las mujeres  
viven más que los hombres...»

No se dio cuenta de cuán firmemente había aislado al resto del mundo,  
hasta que la mano sobre su hombro lo sorprendió, poniéndolo alerta.  
Nadie debía haber sido capaz de acercársele tanto. Había bajado la  
guardia. Sintió una irritación distante.

Levantó la mirada. Para su sorpresa no era Seiji o Hisao, ni ninguno de  
los nietos. Era... ¿quién? Alguien que no reconocía, con la cara  
invisible en la oscuridad creciente.

--Vamos, Ranma-san --dijo la persona con voz suave--. Aunque no te  
des cuenta, estar aquí te hace mal.

Una mujer, y una que al parecer lo conocía. ¿Quién?

--Aquí es donde tengo que estar --dijo él suavemente.

--No. Tú no eres de los suicidas, Ranma-san. Pero ahora estás tratando  
de morir, aunque no lo sepas. Te hace falta alejarte.

--Yo no estoy... --Ranma se interrumpió. Lo pensó unos minutos. La  
mujer esperó pacientemente--. ¿Eso estoy haciendo? --dijo por último.

--Me temo que sí --dijo la mujer, asintiendo con la cabeza. Por un  
momento, la luz le iluminó la cara. Era bastante joven; veintitantos,  
cuando mucho. No era... quien él había comenzado a pensar.

Ranma pensó un momento más. Por último, asintió.

--Muy bien --dijo. Luego, tras una vacilación breve--: ¿Quién eres?

La mujer contuvo la respiración un momento.

--Ya van... uno o dos años desde que nos vimos por última vez --dijo,  
en una voz no muy calmada--. Puede que no te acuerdes. Dime... dime  
Pandora.

--¿Pa...? --Ranma luchó con la pronunciación un momento--. Curioso  
nombre --dijo por último--. ¿Una leyenda griega antigua, cierto? ¿Por  
qué no me dices tu nombre verdadero, y listo?

Su risa le pareció nerviosa a Ranma.

--A su tiempo --dijo ella--. Ahora vámonos. Está haciendo frío.

Ranma se puso de pie, ignorando la mano ofrecida. Los músculos se le  
habían agarrotado en las horas que estuvo sentado, pero que se lo  
llevara el diablo antes de mostrarle alguna debilidad a una desconocida.  
Aun si ella parecía conocerle.

--Tengo el volador afuera del portón --dijo la mujer. Si estaba molesta  
por el rechazo de él, no daba seña de ello.

Caminaron despacio hacia el portón del cementerio. Luego de un rato  
breve, Ranma dijo:

--No estuviste en el entierro.

--No. He estado viviendo en el extranjero... No supe que Akane-san había  
muerto hasta hace poco. Vine apenas pude.

Ranma le lanzó una mirada. --Da la impresión de que supieras que yo  
iba a estar... --Se interrumpió de pronto, avergonzado.

La mujer se rió suavemente:

--No exactamente. Pero sabía que... --Ahora era su turno de  
avergonzarse--. Sabía cuánto la querías. No me cabía duda de que ibas  
a estar haciendo alguna idiotez.

Ella lo estaba observando de reojo, vio él, como si esperara una  
reacción a eso último. En otro tiempo, hubiera obtenido una. Pero  
medio siglo de matrimonio con Akane le había enseñado a pensar antes  
de abrir la boca.

--Puede que tengas razón --dijo, calmado. Llegaron al portón--. ¿Cuál  
es el tuyo? --añadió, indicando los voladores allí estacionados.

--El azul oscuro.

Era un modelo antiguo, pero en excelentes condiciones. La mujer puso la  
palma en la cerradura, y la puerta del conductor se abrió con un siseo.  
Se subió. Ranma la miró, por la ventanilla, apagar los sistemas de  
seguridad del vehículo. El brillo de los instrumentos le iluminaba la  
cara. Se le hacía conocida, en cierto modo.

La puerta del pasajero se abrió y Ranma subió. Pandora ya tenía el  
motor andando. Para su espanto, vio que ella pretendía conducir el  
volador por sí misma.

--¿El piloto automático no funciona? --preguntó él.

--Nunca me han gustado esas cosas. --Miró de reojo a Ranma, divertida--.  
No te preocupes. Hasta ahora no me he estrellado nunca.

Mientras hablaba, el volador comenzó a moverse. Suavemente, notó él,  
aliviado. Se elevaron a ciento cincuenta metros y se dirigieron al  
sudeste.

--Momento --dijo él de súbito--. Por aquí no se llega a mi casa. ¿Adónde  
me estás llevando?

--Tranquilo --sugirió ella--. Te llevo a la casa. A mi casa. Por una o  
dos noches, nada más. Te hace falta un tiempo lejos de tu familia,  
donde no te recuerden constantemente a... ella. Algún lugar distinto,  
donde puedas descansar, y empezar a ver las cosas con un poco de  
perspectiva.

--¿Y vale de algo mi opinión en todo esto? --inquirió él, entre  
divertido e indignado.

Ella sonrió sin alegría:

--Por supuesto. Si de verdad quieres volver a tu dojo, te llevo ahora  
mismo. Pero piénsalo un poco. ¿De verdad quieres estar allá ahora?

Él comenzó a responder pero ella lo interrumpió, añadiendo:

--Ya sé que no tienes ninguna razón en especial para confiar en mí.  
Pero... confía en mí de todos modos. No te vas a arrepentir.

--Me voy contigo --dijo él de inmediato.

Ella lo miró sin hablar, y por un momento él creyó verle un brillo de  
lágrimas en los ojos. Pero podía haber sido obra de su imaginación.

El volador siguió atravesando la noche.

¨

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ranma despertó con un sobresalto mientras el volador descendía hasta  
una plataforma de aterrizaje. El zumbido bajo y continuo del sistema de  
refrigeración del vehículo, manteniendo el motor a temperatura  
operacional, lo había hecho dormir. Contrajo el ceño, molesto.

--¿Dónde estamos? --preguntó.

--No matemos el suspenso --dijo Pandora, mostrando una sonrisa  
apretada--. Como a tres horas de viaje desde el cementerio, eso es  
todo lo que voy a decir.

--¿Tres "horas"?

Eso podría ponerlos en cualquier parte entre Darwin y el Polo Norte.  
Echó una ojeada por la ventana. Ya, bueno, no era el Polo, entonces.

--Debería llamar a los niños, por lo menos. Avisarles que estoy bien.

--Ya está hecho.

El volador tocó el suelo con apenas una vibración.

--Hablé con ellos hace una hora. Estaban... un poco extrañados, pero  
me las arreglé para explicar las cosas.

--Hmm. --Ranma habría dado bastante por oír esa explicación.

--Pasa. ¿Quieres tomar algo? Voy a alistar el cuarto de invitados...

La mujer bajó del volador y enfiló a la casa cercana. Ranma descendió  
y se apresuró detrás de ella. Luces-guía los seguían en su camino.

El resto fue brumoso. Ella le dio algo de beber --caliente y  
condimentado; no reconoció el sabor pero le gustó-- y lo envió a  
acostarse poco después. Cuando se apagaron las luces él creyó oírle  
decir "duerme bien", pero los ojos se le cerraron antes de saberlo con  
certeza.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

- 2 -

Despertó una vez más a la luz brillante del sol matinal. El aire era  
cálido y había un aroma impreciso a flores. Se incorporó despacio y  
miró su entorno.

El dormitorio era grande y aireado. Una pared parecía ser casi toda  
ventanas; algunas estaban abiertas, dejando entrar una brisa fría y  
refrescante. Afuera, podía ver un césped, inmaculadamente cortado,  
y camas de flores. No pudo reconocer las flores.

Se quitó de encima la sábana delgada que lo cubría y se puso en pie,  
notando con algún alivio que su anfitriona no lo había desvestido. Luego  
recorrió la habitación, examinando todo cuidadosamente en busca de  
indicios en cuanto a dónde estaba. Para su frustración, no pudo  
encontrar nada. Los cuadros de la pared (uno de ellos original, pensaba  
él) no tenían firma, y no mostraban nada que sugiriera ninguna localidad  
en particular; los muebles le parecían perfectamente normales. Aunque,  
se admitió, él no era ningún experto en arte o mueblería.

Por un momento se detuvo a examinarse en un espejo. ¿Ochenta y cinco  
años? Toda una vida de actividad y constante entrenamiento lo había  
dejado pareciendo más como de cincuenta y cinco. No obstante, la mayor  
parte de su pelo ya no estaba, salvo por unos cuantos mechones plateados  
en las sienes. Pero tenía el cuerpo aún esbelto y duro. Y aún podía  
derrotar a oponentes de la mitad de su edad.

Suspiró, estirándose, y encauzó los pensamientos de vuelta a su  
situación. Había sido una locura, venir aquí con una desconocida. Lo  
había sabido en el momento mismo de acceder a venir. Pero también había  
reconocido la verdad en las palabras de Pandora: sentado allí junto a la  
tumba de Akane, en realidad no había esperado más que reunirse con su  
esposa. Cualquier tipo de acción debía ser mejor que el suicidio.  
Todavía no podía enfrentar el volver con los niños; venir con Pandora  
había parecido la única alternativa.

Además, si ella pretendía hacerle daño lo estaba ocultando muy bien.

Casi sin pensarlo, se dejó caer al piso y comenzó sus acostumbrados  
ejercicios matinales de calentamiento. Pero la mente se le quedó en  
Pandora. Había tenido más de una razón para venir con ella. Tenía que  
admitirlo: estaba intrigado. Ella era un misterio, y --se dio cuenta de  
pronto-- él estaba ansioso por resolverlo.

Y ella había tenido razón en cuanto a una cosa más. Sentarse allí en  
el cementerio había sido un tipo de suicidio. Pero volver con los hijos  
hubiera sido otro: el comienzo de un declive largo y lento hacia el  
dolor, el abatimiento y, por último, el ocaso. «Te hace falta alejarte»,  
había dicho ella. Y había tenido razón. Aquí, en un entorno no conocido,  
con un nuevo desafío que enfrentar, sentía el espíritu más liviano de lo  
que había estado en mucho tiempo.

Se puso en pie y comenzó una serie de kata. En poco tiempo estaba  
sudando libremente; había descuidado los ejercicios en las semanas  
recientes. Había tenido otras cosas en la cabeza.

De movimientos estilizados, perfectamente ejecutados, cambió a un estilo  
más libre, con menos restricciones. Girando, saltando, golpeando con  
las cuatro extremidades al mismo tiempo, cada uno de sus movimientos era  
una expresión de ochenta años de entrenamiento y experiencia. Era un  
artista, un bailarín, el viento dotado de forma. Este era el Musabetsu  
Kakutou Ryuu; y en todo el mundo nadie lo hacía mejor. Había muchos  
hombres y mujeres jóvenes que eran más rápidos. Pero ninguno podía  
acercársele en destreza.

Pero en la cima de su orgullo, de su regocijo, volvió una idea sombría;  
trastabilló. Intentó alejar el pensamiento, volver a alcanzar el  
pináculo, pero el pensamiento aquel no se iba.

«¿Le estoy siendo desleal a Akane?»

Siguió moviéndose, luchando contra su oponente fantasma, pero ya tenía  
la concentración rota.

«Ella se fue. Ahora me doy cuenta. ¿No debería llorarla?»

Su buen ánimo de momentos antes, su orgullo y su expectación, le  
molestaban. Le había llevado mucho tiempo el admitir por fin que amaba  
a Akane. Pero en las décadas que habían estado casados, ese amor  
había crecido y florecido. Ella había sido el centro de su mundo. Su vida. Y  
apenas la habían enterrado el día anterior.

«¿Por que no estoy afligido? ¿Tan desleal soy?»

Entonces vino un pensamiento nuevo: «He estado afligido desde que ella  
se enfermó. Desde hace ya meses.»

Se quedó totalmente inmóvil, con los brazos paralizados en el acto de  
golpear el aire.

«¿Es eso? ¿Estoy contento de que ya todo terminó?»

La idea era pasmosa. Horrenda. O tal vez... liberadora.

«Tal vez es tiempo de vivir de nuevo. Tal vez ya está bueno de sufrir.»

Y con eso, pareció que las compuertas al fin se abrían. Se sentó en la  
cama y lloró por su mujer.

¨

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cierto rato después sintió una mano suave en el hombro.

--¿Te sientes mejor? --le preguntó Pandora. ¿Lo había visto llorar?  
Descubrió que no le importaba.

Suspiró. --Sí, mejor. Gracias.

Le agradecía por más que sólo la preocupación. De algún modo ella  
pareció saberlo.

--No es problema, Ranma-san. ¿Quieres desayunar?

--Gracias.

La siguió afuera, observándola pensativo. En la luz de la mañana le  
parecía aún más conocida que en la noche anterior. Vestía una blusa  
simple de estilo occidental y falda; llevaba los pies descalzos. Su  
pelo rubio estaba arreglado en un moño a la altura de la cerviz. Tenía  
un elegante adorno como de malla plateada en cada sien, unidos por una  
banda simple que le cruzaba la frente. Curiosamente, también llevaba  
guantes.

Él no conocía a nadie que vistiera de ese modo. Pero... había algo en  
su forma de moverse, algo en su manera de hablar...

Había un deleitoso aroma a comida proveniente de la cocina. Se sentó y  
miró de uno a otro lado de la estancia. Algo le llamó la atención. Lo  
pensó un momento; luego preguntó en una voz deliberadamente natural:

--¿Cuánto dormí?

--Como diez horas --dijo Pandora, ocupada con la comida--. No te quise  
despertar. Parecía hacerte falta.

--Ah.

Ranma se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana. La casa se erigía en un  
valle entre montañas; la ventana miraba hacia una ladera amplia y tersa,  
viva con céspedes, jardines y árboles. Un estero, claro y burbujeante,  
corría por el terreno. Él hubiera apostado a que el agua era pura, y  
que había peces en ella. Todo en cientos de metros a la redonda estaba  
hermosa y cuidadosamente mantenido. Debió haber costado una fortuna.

Lejos más abajo, podía apenas distinguir la cerca. Bastante empeño  
se había puesto para mantenerla indiscernible, bien camuflada por el  
paisaje interior, pero Ranma sabía lo que buscaba. Habría fuertes  
sistemas de seguridad en la línea de la cerca: infrarrojos y otros  
mecanismos de detección, y dispositivos de guía para las defensas de  
la casa. Fuera de la cerca, sabía él, habría una campiña salvaje y  
agreste. Su anfitriona había construido una casa bellísima, pero  
también se había tomado grandes molestias para aislarla del resto del  
mundo. Se preguntó de qué se estaría escondiendo.

--Hacía mucho que no venía a China --dijo él--. Hermoso.

--¿Verdad que sí? --dijo ella, levantando la cabeza y sonriendo--. El  
jardín lo diseñó...

Se detuvo de repente, luego se rió.

--Ya, está bien --continuó--. ¿Cómo supiste? ¿Qué lo delató?

Él le mostró una sonrisa ladina.

--El reloj --dijo, señalándolo--. Salimos de Japón ayer al anochecer.  
Volamos tres horas, y dormí otras diez. No fuimos muy lejos hacia el  
norte o hacia el sur, por el ángulo del sol. Así que la diferencia  
horaria significa China.

--Carajo --dijo ella devolviendo la sonrisa--. Y yo que hasta empecé  
volando en la dirección equivocada para engañarte. Te has puesto mucho  
más avispado con los años.

Él pestañeó. Habían empezado volando hacia el sudeste, y él lo había  
olvidado. Uy.

--Si nos conocimos hace solamente uno o dos años, ¿cómo sabes tanto  
de cómo era yo antes? --inquirió.

Ella titubeó.

--Me... --empezó, y luego se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio.

Ranma chasqueó los dedos:

--Ya sé a quién me recuerdas --se dio cuenta de pronto--. Dime, ¿eres  
pariente de...? --Era su turno de titubear--. ¿Con una mujer de nombre  
Kuonji Ukyo? --terminó al fin.

Pandora suspiró:

--Sí. Ella... no quería que supieras...

--Ucchan --dijo Ranma, moviendo la cabeza y sonriendo con la  
reminiscencia--. Está viva, entonces. Hace tanto que no sé nada de  
ella... ¿Está aquí? Me gustaría volver a verla.

--No --dijo Pandora con firmeza--. No va a venir. No... no quería  
encontrarse contigo de nuevo.

Ranma suspiró.

--Qué lástima --dijo con voz tenue--. Todavía la echo de menos.

Pandora pareció sentir su cambio de ánimo. --Te quería.

--Lo sé --Él volvió a suspirar--. Demoré años en entender bien. No fue  
una decisión justa... Creo que Ukyo me quería mucho más que Akane.  
Y fui yo quien tuvo que tomar la decisión... --Movió la cabeza--. No fue  
para nada justo, pero ¿de qué otro modo si no?

"Akane... --Su nombre aún traía dolor, pero ahora era más acallado, más  
melancólico--. Nos fuimos allegando. Puede que no me haya querido tanto  
en un comienzo, pero nos fuimos uniendo. No creo que ella haya tenido  
ningún arrepentimiento. Fue un buen matrimonio. Muy bueno.

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos otra vez.

--Me alegro --musitó Pandora.

--Y Ukyo... sufrió muchísimo cuando elegí a Akane --continuó Ranma--.  
Creo que siempre supo cómo iba a terminar todo. Al final, se volvió  
bastante desesperada. Pero ella... ella nunca perdió la esperanza.

--No.

--Después, en la boda. Ella estuvo ahí, y nos sonrió, y nos deseó  
felicidad... y yo le podía ver el dolor en los ojos, y sabía que el alma  
se le estaba rompiendo. Y me cerré a todo. Fingí no darme cuenta.  
Era mi boda, y no quería saber.

--Nunca te culpó. --Ahora los ojos de Pandora estaban húmedos.

--¡Eso no es excusa! --restalló Ranma--. ¡Mi mejor amiga estaba  
sufriendo, y me necesitaba, y yo no la ayudé!

Pero luego de pocos momentos su cólera menguó, y se sosegó:

--No podía ayudarla. Lo que ella necesitaba... yo no podía dárselo.

"Cuando volvimos de la luna de miel, ella se había ido. Nadie sabía  
adónde. Había cerrado el restaurante, se había llevado unas cuantas  
pertenencias, y desapareció, así de simple. Dejó... dejó todas sus  
espátulas. Creo que eso es lo que más me dolió. Era como si estuviese  
diciendo que renunciaba. A todo.

"Nunca más la vi. Temí que se hubiera suicidado. Busqué... incluso  
conseguimos que Nabiki pagara un detective privado... pero nunca  
encontramos nada. Se había ido, y punto.

Levantó los ojos hacia Pandora.

--Y ahora, estás tú. Su... ¿nieta?

Pandora se agitó levemente. --Ranma...

--¿Puedes por lo menos darle un recado de mi parte? Dile que me  
perdone. Que nunca le quise causar dolor. Dile... que espero que sea  
feliz.

Pandora sonrió dulcemente. Tenía los ojos vidriosos.

--Ella sabe, Ranma. Siempre supo.

--Dile de todos modos. --Su tono era suplicante--. Necesito... saber que  
ella lo oyó. Que sabe que yo sé que está bien --Dudó--. Ella está bien,  
¿cierto?

--Eh, sí... ella está... --Pandora se interrumpió. Tenía la cara  
totalmente pálida, como si estuviera esforzándose por contener algo.

--Discúlpame, por favor --dijo, luego se levantó y salió rápidamente.

--¿Pandora-san? --llamó Ranma. Se rascó el pelo de la sien. Algo  
andaba mal aquí. Algo no tenía sentido. Después de un momento de  
indecisión, salió tras ella.

La encontró en una sala de estar no lejos de allí. Estaba de pie  
mirando por una ventana, con la espalda hacia Ranma. Los hombros se  
le levantaban como si estuviera llorando, pero no hacía ningún sonido.

--¿Qué pasa? --preguntó él en voz queda--. ¿Puedo ayudar?

--No --dijo ella sin volverse--. No creo que sea posible.

--¿Cuál es el problema? --preguntó él otra vez.

--Esto... fue un error --dijo ella. Los hombros se le sacudieron de  
nuevo--. Nunca debí traerte acá. Debí saber que era una estupidez  
intentarlo. Pero me... esperaba que...

Ranma le puso una mano en el brazo. --¿Qué? Por favor. Dime.

Ella alzó la vista y lo miró. Su expresión era desdicha pura.

--Creí que... que iba a ser capaz de verte otra vez. Sin involucrarme.

Cerró los ojos un momento; y en ese instante, de algún modo, él supo.  
Era una locura, era imposible, pero cada instinto le decía que era  
verdad.

--Tú... --empezó.

Ella se sacudió de encima la mano de él, levantó los brazos y empezó  
a desatarse el moño de la cerviz.

--Debí saber que no --dijo.

El pelo le cayó libre. Se quitó las mallas plateadas de las sienes, y  
las tiró a un lado.

--Lo siento, Ra... Ranma. Pero esto tiene que terminar. Tienes que  
irte. Yo no... no puedo con esto.

--Ucchan --dijo él.

--¡No! ¡No me digas así! --gritó ella--. ¿Que no te das cuenta? ¡No  
puedo volver a pasar por eso!

Se dio media vuelta para escapar nuevamente, pero él la tomó de los  
brazos y la sujetó.

--Ucchan --dijo de nuevo, conmocionado.

--Ay, Ranma --musitó ella--. ¿Por qué después de sesenta años todavía  
me duele?

Y se hundió en el abrazo de él y empezó a llorar.

Él buscó a tientas algo inocuo que decir, algo para alivianar el  
momento.

--No te viene mucho ese color de pelo --dijo.

Y ella se rió por entre las lágrimas, y él supo que todo iba a estar  
bien.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

- 3 -

Más tarde, sentados tomando té y hablando de nada en particular,  
Ranma se encontró mirando a Ukyo nuevamente. Con el pelo suelto  
se veía aún más joven. Se veía como la adolescente que había sido  
cuando él la había visto por última vez. Sesenta y seis años atrás.

Era imposible. Ninguna cirugía estética era tan buena.

--¿Puedes decirme ahora? --dijo él por último.

Ella bajó la mirada, estudiando durante algún rato la taza de té en  
sus manos enguantadas.

--No me podía quedar --dijo al fin--. Cuando pensé en lo felices que  
se veían ustedes dos en la boda... o la idea de volver a verte cuando  
tú y... ella... volvieran de la luna de miel... dolía demasiado. No pude  
aguantarlo, así de simple. Así que me fui a mi casa, donde mi padre.

--¿Dónde? El detective que contratamos...

--En Kochi. Él tendía a mudarse mucho, pero siempre me enviaba sus  
direcciones nuevas.

--Shikoku --dijo Ranma entre dientes.

--Sí. No estaba muy contento con tenerme de vuelta, pero... --Se  
encogió de hombros--. En fin. Terminé el colegio, fui a la universidad.  
Estudié botánica, al principio...

--¿Botánica?

--Botánica --dijo ella con voz firme--. Pero me encontré derivando hacia  
la parte microbiológica, y después de titularme seguí para sacar un  
doctorado en genética.

Él no hizo más que mirarla de hito en hito, boquiabierto, incapaz de  
pensar en algo que decir.

Ella mostró una sonrisa breve ante la expresión de él, luego pareció  
triste.

--Para mí ya se habían acabado los restaurantes, Ranma. Demasiados...  
recuerdos.

Ranma asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose triste también. La idea de  
Ukyo renunciando a su okonomiyaki parecía trágica.

--En fin --siguió ella--. Terminé trabajando para una de las grandes  
empresas de biotecnología. Me hice un nombre propio, participé en  
unas cuantas patentes buenas, gané lo suficiente para jubilarme a los  
cincuenta. --Se encogió de hombros--. Y heme aquí.

--No --dijo Ranma con firmeza--. No puedes parar ahí. ¿Y...? --La señaló  
con la mano--. ¿...Esto? ¿Cómo eres tan joven todavía? ¿Es alguna  
técnica genética nueva que inventaste?

--No. La ingeniería genética en humanos es ilegal en todos los países  
del planeta. Deberías saber eso. Si alguien lo está haciendo, yo no lo  
sé. Los denunciaría si supiera.

--Entonces... ¿cómo?

Ukyo tomó un sorbo de té y arrugó la cara.

--Se me enfrío el té --dijo. Luego, mirando nuevamente a Ranma--:  
¿Cómo soy joven todavía? Si se trata de eso...

Sin advertencia, le arrojó la taza a Ranma, mojándolo con té.

--...yo te podría preguntar lo mismo --terminó, mirando con satisfacción  
a la jovencita pelirroja frente a ella, al otro lado de la mesa.

¨

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

--Eso es distinto --dijo Ranma-chan con tono de indignación. Se  
restregaba en vano la ropa con una servilleta.

Ukyo asintió pensativamente. --Dime --dijo--, ¿cómo está Ryoga por  
estos días? ¿Todavía vivo y coleando?

Ranma-chan asintió con la cabeza, confundida.

--¿Todavía se convierte en un cerdito negro?

--Yo... no sabía que supieras eso.

Ukyo sonrió. --¿Sabes cuánto viven los cerdos?

--¿Qué? No. ¿De qué estás habl...?

--Unos veinticinco años, eso viven. Pero Ryoga todavía es un cerdito.  
Tú sigues siendo una jovencita. ¡Ya habrás razonado esto tú mismo  
hace años! Sus otros cuerpos no cambian. No envejecen. Tú caíste en  
la poza de la niña ahogada, y en una /niña/ es en lo que te conviertes.  
No en una anciana.

--Pero qué tiene que ver eso con... ah. Estuviste en Jusenkyo.

Ukyo asintió, con una sonrisa a medias:

--Hace como treinta años. Quería examinar las pozas, ver si podía  
encontrar alguna explicación científica de cómo funcionaba la maldición.  
En realidad no esperaba que me fuera bien, pero... --Se encogió de  
hombros--. La jubilación era aburrida. Hice todas mis pruebas en la  
nyannichuan, porque pensé que de ese modo estaba a salvo. Resultó  
que me equivoqué.

Ranma-chan se rió. --Así que eres una mujer... que se convierte en  
niña.

--Correcto --resopló Ukyo--. No había forma de curarla, además. No hubo  
caso tampoco con zambullirse en la nyannichuan...

--No hay cura de todos modos --dijo Ranma-chan en voz queda.

--¿Ah?

--Volví hasta acá. Como cinco años después de que me casé, cuando  
abrieron los viajes a China. Descubrí... --Se interrumpió por un  
instante, recordando la amargura de aquel momento-- que no hay cura  
para las maldiciones de Jusenkyo. Ninguna de las pozas funciona si ya  
se tiene una maldición.

--Ah. --Ukyo la miró un momento, con ojos compasivos--. Lo siento.

Ranma-chan se encogió de hombros. --Lo superé. Con el tiempo.  
--Suspiró, y luego frunció el ceño--. Pero tú... hubiera esperado que te  
convirtieras en un niña que se pareciera... a mí.

--Le pregunté al Guía de Jusenkyo. Él no cree que funcione así...

--¿"Él"? Yo creía que Plum era la guía ahora.

--No interrumpas. El /nieto/ de Plum es el guía ahora. Plum murió hace  
varios años, y su hija no quiso recibir el empleo. En vez de eso, se lo  
pasó a su hijo.

--Ah. Perdón.

--Como iba diciendo, las maldiciones no parecen funcionar de esa manera.  
El guía dice que el efecto es más una adaptación a una forma que una  
clonación. Así que, por ejemplo, tu cuerpo femenino es la forma en que  
te verías si hubieras nacido niña. El otro cuerpo de Ryoga es el  
análogo de cerdito más próximo posible a su propia forma. Y yo... me  
convertí en mí misma.

--Pero... --Ranma-chan arrugó el entrecejo--. Parece que hablaras de  
inmortalidad o algo así. ¿Qué le pasó a toda la gente que ha tenido la  
maldición en el pasado?

--No, no es inmortalidad. --Ukyo sonrió--. Pero es buena la observación  
que hiciste. Tu cuerpo original continúa envejeciendo, aun si tu otro  
cuerpo, tu cuerpo hechizado, no lo hace. Por ejemplo, tú tienes...  
ochenta y cinco, ¿cierto? Si pasaras los siguientes diez años en tu  
cuerpo hechizado, y luego cambiaras de nuevo, cambiarías de vuelta  
a un cuerpo de /noventa y cinco/ años.

--Ah.

--Y la maldición parece actuar como un imán de agua... como no me cabe  
duda ya habrás notado. Tarde o temprano, no puedes evitar volver a  
transformarte. --La expresión le cambió de pronto--. Lamentablemente.

Ranma-chan se rió un poco. --Ya entiendo porqué prefieres permanecer  
así.

--¿Entiendes? ¿Entiendes? --Ukyo parecía enojada por alguna razón--.  
No, no entiendes. Tú no sabes...

Se interrumpió de pronto. Luego de un minuto, continuó en un tono  
totalmente distinto:

--No. No importa. --Levantó la mirada y sonrió a Ranma-chan. Parecía un  
tanto forzada--. Perdón, Ran-ch... Ranma.

Ranma-chan le estudió la cara, con extrañeza. Todavía había algo que  
Ukyo no le estaba diciendo. Algo que preocupaba a Ukyo. Algo que quizá  
hasta la asustaba. ¿Qué?

--Pero bueno --dijo Ranma, cambiando deliberadamente el tema--.  
¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí? ¿Desde que te jubilaste? ¿Y  
por qué China, a todo esto? ¿Sólo para estar cerca de Jusenkyo?

--Como quince años --contestó Ukyo, obviamente aliviada--. Encontré  
este lugar la primera vez que vine a Jusenkyo, hace poco más de treinta  
años. Quedé enamorada al instante de aquí. Después, volví a China para...  
otro proyecto. Al final me di cuenta de que podría estar años aquí, así  
que construí la casa.

--Gastaste bien tu dinero --dijo Ranma-chan, mirando a su alrededor--.  
Es preciosa esta casa. Eeh, ¿cuál era el otro proyecto por el que  
volviste?

Ukyo se rió despacio:

--Dinero bien gastado... no tienes idea cuánto. Pero no importa.  
¿Mi proyecto actual? Es... es un cuento largo. Te cuento después, lo  
prometo. --Titubeó--. Es más, esperaba que pudieras echarme una  
mano con eso.

Ranma-chan alzó las cejas.

--Si puedo, entonces por supuesto --dijo. Un momento después, lo  
lamentó. «¡Baka! ¿En qué te dejaste meter ahora?»--. Eeeh... ¿Qué tipo  
de mano tenías en mente?

Con una carcajada, Ukyo se levantó de la mesa.

--No te preocupes. Nada muy... arduo. Pero por ahora... bueno, yo  
creo que deberías cambiarte de ropa, por lo menos. Ese té te va a  
manchar la ropa... y ¿quieres agua caliente, o...?

Ranma-chan se levantó también.

--Sí, sería bueno un poco de agua caliente.

Ukyo le dio una mirada inquisitiva:

--Me sorprende que no pases más tiempo en tu cuerpo de mujer.  
La juventud tiene sus ventajas.

Ranma-chan negó con la cabeza.

--Imagino que para ti es diferente --dijo--. A mí nunca me gustó este  
cuerpo. Y... bueno, ser joven está muy bien. Pero yo me he ganado mis  
años. No me avergüenzo de ellos. Y no quiero empezar a pensar en mi  
maldición como en una muleta en que apoyarme.

--Ay, Ranma... ¿casi setenta años, y todavía no la aceptas? --suspiró  
Ukyo--. Ven. El baño queda por aquí.

¨

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se bañó, deleitándose en el calor largo y lento del agua. Cuando  
terminó, encontró ropa limpia dispuesta para él junto a la puerta.  
Sacudió la cabeza, divertido. ¿Con cuánto esmero se había preparado  
Ukyo para su visita?

Brevemente, se le ocurrió que ella aún pudiera abrigar alguna esperanza  
de "ganárselo". Movió la cabeza nuevamente. ¡Linda pareja harían! ¿Un  
octogenario con una jovencita? O --si ella cambiaba a su forma natural--,  
¿con otra anciana de ochenta y cinco años? No, la idea era ridícula.

(Como siempre, se negó a contemplar siquiera la idea de intimidad en su  
cuerpo femenina. Algunas cosas eran impensables).

Salió del baño riéndose de su propia tontería. Él confiaba en Ukyo. Eso  
era todo lo que había.

Rondó un poco por la casa, mirándolo todo y buscando a Ukyo. La  
encontró por fin en un pequeño despacho, trabajando en un terminal de  
computadora, con el ceño fruncido. Para su sorpresa, vio que se había  
cambiado el color del pelo por su castaño oscuro de antes, de siempre.

Mientras él miraba, ella suspiró y apagó el terminal.

--¿Problemas? --preguntó Ranma.

Ukyo dio un respingo:

--¡Ah! No te oí, Ran-chan... digo, Ranma... --Se sonrojó de un color  
carmesí.

Ranma se rió. --Creo que puedo aguantar el "Ran-chan".

--No fue mi intención... --Ella hizo un alto, pareciendo nerviosa. Luego  
de unos segundos continuó--: Supongo que... no quería empezar a  
pensar en ti... de ese modo... de nuevo.

Ranma le tomó una mano.

--Ukyo --dijo--. No; Ucchan. Nos conocemos desde hace ochenta  
años. Tú eres mi más antigua amiga. Me puedes decir como tú  
quieras.

Luego de un momento, sonriendo, añadió:

--Además... como que echaba de menos el "Ran-chan".

--No te pongas sentimental --rebatió ella con un bufido. Pero él podía  
ver que estaba contenta.

Se sonrieron, sin que ninguno hablara. El silencio pareció crecer.  
Luego, carraspeando, ella dijo:

--Bueno, y... ¿ya exploraste la casa? ¿Qué te parece?

--Impresionante --dijo Ranma, indeciblemente aliviado--. Bellísima.  
¡Pero tan grande! ¿Qué haces con todo esto? --Titubeó un instante,  
luego lo soltó--: ¿No hay nadie más viviendo aquí? ¿No tienes...  
marido? ¿Familia?

Ella apartó la mirada:

--No. Es que me gusta tener mucho espacio. Los mecas de la casa la  
mantienen limpia, así que ¿por qué no...? --Se interrumpió. Cayó otro  
silencio, incómodo esta vez. Por último, contestó la verdadera  
pregunta--. Nunca me casé. No tengo hijos.

--Ucchan --musitó Ranma--. Por favor... no me digas que tú... que yo...

--¿Que "me arruinaste la vida"? --dijo ella en tono de broma. Seguía sin  
mirarlo--. No. No es eso. Yo... elegí como pasar mi vida. No me  
arrepiento de nada.

¿No se arrepentía de nada? ¿Después de tener que admitir que los  
primeros dieciséis años de su vida habían sido un desperdicio? ¿Después  
de volverle la espalda a todo lo que había construido hasta entonces? Él  
se preguntó si ella creía en lo que estaba diciendo.

--Ucchan... ¿Por qué no volviste nunca? ¿O por qué al menos no nos  
avisaste que estabas bien?

Ella lo miró, al fin. --Durante mucho tiempo no quise. Lo único que  
quería era... olvidarme de todos ustedes. Pero luego... --Pareció como  
culpable--. Después de terminar la universidad, yo... sí volví.

--¡¿Qué? --Ranma estaba aturdido--. ¡Pero eso es absurdo! Yo nunca...

--Ranma --Él se quedó en silencio--. Volví. Uno o dos días, nada más.  
No sabía bien cómo... bueno, cómo hacerlo. Así que hablé con tu madre.

--¿Mi...? --Ranma se interrumpió de pronto--. Siempre me pregunté cómo  
estaba tan segura de que estabas bien --masculló.

--Le pedí que no te dijera que estuve allá. Yo... todavía no quería  
verte. No cara a cara. Pero Nodoka sí llamó a Akane. Nos...  
conseguimos ser educadas. Es más, creo que ella se sintió aliviada.  
Pero quedaba bastante claro que no me quería cerca. Nodoka me dijo  
que tú y Akane estaban... teniendo problemas.

En voz baja, Ukyo añadió:

--Parecía que lo único que iba a lograr era causarles problemas otra vez  
a ustedes dos. Así que me fui.

--Ucchan...

--Nunca pensé que ni siquiera te dirían que me habían visto. Pero  
supongo que era razonable, para ellas.

Ranma tenía la voz amarga: --Nunca dijeron ni una palabra.

--Llamé por teléfono, un par de años después. Para saludar, nada más.  
Contestó Akane. Hablamos un rato... parecía bastante contenta. Un hijo,  
otro en camino. Pero me dijo que no te había dicho nada de mi visita.  
Y... --Ukyo suspiró--. ¿Para qué cambiar eso? Le dije cómo contactarme,  
si alguna vez pasaba algo serio, y ella prometió que lo haría. Eso fue  
todo, la verdad.

--Eso debe haber sido justo antes de que naciera Hisao --dijo Ranma,  
distante. No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía. ¿Traicionado? Pero  
podía entender por qué Akane lo había hecho. Después de su tormentoso  
noviazgo, le había llevado años sentirse realmente segura en su  
matrimonio. «Ay, Akane...»

--Y lo intenté una vez más --dijo Ukyo--. Como... ¿quince años después?  
¿Veinte? Era una visita relámpago, nada más, pero pasé por el dojo.  
Suerte la mía, ni tú ni Akane estaban... Un torneo, creo. Pero conocí  
a tus hijos.

--¿Los conociste? --dijo Ranma, pasmado.

Ella sonrió:

--Me dieron té. Hablamos un ratito, y luego tuve que irme. Les sugerí  
que no le dijeran a Akane que yo había estado allí. Me imagino que  
también te incluyeron a ti en eso. Pero fue por eso que no tuve ningún  
problema para convencerlos de que estabas bien, cuando llamé anoche.  
Me conocían.

--Je. Voy a tener que hablar con esos niños cuando vuelva.

Ukyo levantó una ceja, pero no respondió.

--¿Qué? --demandó él.

--No, nada... Es que pensaba en lo chistoso que suena cuando les dices  
"niños". Los dos tienen más de sesenta años, Ran-chan. Ellos tienen  
/nietos/.

Él puso cara de ofendido.

--Cuesta dejar algunas costumbres --murmuró.

Ella se limitó a reír.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

- 4 -

Pasó el tiempo. «Una o dos noches, nada más», había dicho Ukyo; pero  
esas noches se volvieron una semana, luego dos, y luego más. Para el  
comienzo del tercer mes, Ranma descubrió que se había acostumbrado  
bastante a la vida en casa de Ukyo.

Y cómo no. La casa misma era grande y cómoda; él contaba allí con todo  
el espacio que pudiera querer. Y el paisaje exterior era prodigioso.  
Las montañas eran altas y escarpadas, de una belleza fastuosa, que  
llenaba el horizonte en casi todas direcciones. Pero el valle donde  
descansaba la casa era ancho y profundo; el terreno cubría cientos de  
hectáreas, todas prolijamente atendidas por los mecas discretos y  
omnipresentes. Ranma pasaba los días deambulando por los jardines,  
distendiéndose y admirando el esplendor del paisaje. Poco después,  
empero, le resultó monótono, e hizo que Ukyo le enseñara los sistemas de  
seguridad de la cerca, para poder aventurarse fuera de esta, hacia las  
montañas y la espesura abrupta que rodeaba la propiedad. Allá fuera era  
tan salvaje como él había esperado, con una belleza propia; pero al  
volver, se halló nuevamente apreciando la serenidad y calidad artística  
de los jardines del lugar, como viéndolos por primera vez. Lo cual, se  
dio cuenta, había quizá sido el propósito.

El tiempo fuera de la cerca, excursionando senderos montañosos,  
escalando rocas, o simplemente recorriendo las colinas en soledad  
apacible, le dio la muy necesitada oportunidad de reconciliarse con la  
pérdida de Akane. Todavía la añoraba más de lo que podía decir; pero  
estaba empezando gradualmente a ver que podía hacer una vida ahora  
que ella ya no estaba; que su pérdida no significaba el fin de todo.

Era un tiempo de purificación; un tiempo para poner a descansar la  
memoria de ella. Él le hablaba mientras caminaba, contándole lo que  
veía, lo que estaba haciendo, hacia dónde iba. Le abrió el alma a su  
esposa, allí en el monte vacío. Y si, a veces, lloraba, no había nadie  
que lo viera.

Al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a reconciliarse con su pérdida, empezó  
a notar lo extraña que Ukyo se estaba comportando.

Rara vez lo acompañaba fuera de la casa. En un principio, él no le había  
otorgado mayor importancia al asunto. Pero cuando ella empezó a  
inventar excusas, una y otra vez --y luego las excusas a hacerse cada  
vez más endebles-- él empezó a sospechar. Había algo que ella aún le  
escondía, y estaba de algún modo conectado con esto.

Mientras más lo pensaba, más se desconcertaba. Ukyo parecía ser un  
cúmulo de misterios. Estaba su aversión a salir. Su ropa era extraña  
también; insistía en usar todo el tiempo guantes hasta la altura del  
codo, hasta en los días más calurosos. Y, notó él cuando entró un día  
al lavadero, el resto de su ropa también era peculiar: tenía una textura  
curiosa, casi lisa, aunque parecía lo bastante normal.

¿Y el proyecto misterioso en que ella le había insinuado estar trabajando?  
Le había dicho que quería su ayuda para aquello; pero desde entonces,  
cada vez que él tocaba el tema, se ponía evasiva y cambiaba el tema.  
Le daba la impresión de que ella lamentaba habérselo mencionado siquiera.

Y luego estaba su forma de cocinar. La Ukyo que él había conocido en su  
juventud había sido una cocinera superlativa. Su okonomiyaki no tenía  
rival, claro estaba; pero también había sido más que competente en otros  
platillos. Y ahora parecía tensa, casi angustiada, cada vez que estaba  
en la cocina. Tomaba exageradísimos cuidados para preparar hasta la más  
simple vianda. Y cuando un día él se ofreció a prepararle una comida  
--él había sido, por defensa propia, el cocinero principal en su  
familia--, ella había parecido absurdamente aliviada.

Y por último, estaba su maldición. No podía culparla por querer  
permanecer en su cuerpo joven. Pero parecía irse a los extremos. Ranma  
se dio cuenta un día de que nunca la había visto en su cuerpo más viejo.  
Incluso después de bañarse, ella salía del baño como una adolescente.  
¿Acaso terminaba cada vez con un cubetazo de agua fría? Pero ¿por qué?

Ponía todo junto y... ¿qué? Nada parecía encajar. Desechó una teoría  
tras otra; no pudo encontrar ninguna que lo explicara todo.

Al final, y como era típico, resolvió el misterio por total accidente.

¨

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Varios días después, Ranma estaba lavando los platos después del  
almuerzo, y reflexionando lo insólito de la situación. «Heme aquí,  
viviendo en la casa de una cocinera... ¡y yo cocino casi todas las  
veces!» De acuerdo, Ukyo ya no era cocinera. Pero así y todo ella era  
mejor de lo que él jamás sería.

Una semana antes, viendo a Ukyo ocupada trabajando en su terminal de  
computadora, él se había ofrecido a preparar el almuerzo. Ella había  
estado sorprendida al enterarse de que él supiera cocinar. (Pero, por  
supuesto, él había tenido poca elección, aunque a Akane le llevó mucho  
tiempo perdonarlo; y Nodoka y Kasumi habían sido buenas maestras.) Y  
una vez que ella supo que él podía hacerlo, empezó a pedírselo cada vez  
más seguido.

Era gracioso, en cierto modo. Ya octogenario, parecía estarse  
convirtiendo en amo de llaves de una jovencita. Pero al fin, la mayor  
parte de su vida había sido por demás excéntrica. ¿Por qué iba a  
esperar que las cosas cambiaran ahora?

Mientras restregaba un manchón de salsa endurecida, Ukyo entró.  
Pareció sorprendida.

--Ran-chan... ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

Él levantó el plato que estaba lavando:

--Lavando los platos.

--Pero ¿por qué los estás lavando así? ¿Tiene algo malo la lavadora de  
vajilla?

Él se rió. --Nada. La uso casi siempre. Pero.. a veces me gusta lavar  
a la antigua. Me da tiempo para pensar.

Ukyo le dio una mirada que sugería que estaba seriamente trastornado.  
Pero la vio interesada a pesar de todo.

--¿En qué? --preguntó Ukyo.

--Bueno... en cualquier cosa. Es fácil ponerse filosófico delante de un  
fregadero lleno de platos sucios. Tú te debes acordar, de cuando tenías  
el restaurante.

--Más que nada, recuerdo que deseaba tener una lavadora de vajilla, para  
no tener que pararme nunca más delante de un fregadero lleno de platos  
sucios.

--Bueno, eso es cierto --admitió él con ironía--. Pero las labores  
manuales simples tienen sus méritos. Beneficios espirituales, si se  
quiere. Por eso siempre limpiamos el dojo a mano, en vez de hacer que  
lo haga un meca.

--A decir verdad, creí que ponías a tus alumnos a hacerlo.

Él estalló en carcajadas:

--¡Touché! Ya, bueno, me dieron ganas de hacer algo con las manos, eso  
es todo. ¿Satisfecha?

Ella fingió considerarlo. --Lo que no entiendo es por qué tenías que  
hacer el empeño de demostrar que estabas haciendo algo noble y heroico,  
cuando nada más tenías ganas de mojarte las manos.

--Mira, para tu información... --empezó él.

--Ah, no te preocupes. Ya sé por qué. --Le sonrió con ternura--. Porque  
eres hombre. Y nadie en su sano juicio esperaría que un hombre hiciera  
algo sensato.

--¡¿Qué? --dijo él, haciéndose el ultrajado. Pero para su molestia, no  
se le ocurrió ninguna respuesta buena. Así que se conformó con tirar de  
la escobilla de platos del fregadero, y rociar a Ukyo con agua jabonosa  
tibia.

La reacción de ella fue sorprendente. Soltó un chillido y se hizo a un  
lado, resbalando en una mancha de grasa del suelo y casi cayéndose.  
Divertido, él le tiró otro chorrito.

--No, para... --jadeó ella, esquivando nuevamente. Esta vez intentó  
saltar por encima del chorro. Unas gotas le alcanzaron su falda, pero  
el resto no le atinó. Riéndose, Ranma levantó la escobilla para  
rociarla una tercera vez...

--¡NO! --gritó ella--. ¡ME VAS A MATAR!

Ranma se paralizó. Ukyo huyó de la cocina. Cayó un silencio largo.

¨

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dejó el resto de los platos y salió a buscarla. Ella no intentaba  
esconderse. La encontró en su despacho. Su terminal estaba encendido,  
pero ella no le prestaba ninguna atención. Estaba... ¿Qué hacía?  
¿Restregarse la falda? ¿Tratando de quitarle el agua?

Él carraspeó. --Ukyo...

Ella lo miró sin sorpresa:

--Perdón, Ran-chan. Me... debí habértelo explicado. Hace tiempo.  
Pero es difícil...

--Sería más fácil si confiaras un poco más en mí --dijo él con voz  
categórica.

--Sí, ya lo sé. Es que...

--Déjame adivinar. Tienes miedo de volver a tu yo más viejo.

No había comprendido eso hasta que ella le había gritado. Pero era la  
única respuesta que tenía sentido. Explicaba mucho. Su exagerado  
cuidado de evitar el agua caliente al cocinar. Los guantes, y la  
textura singular de su ropa --toda a prueba de agua, estaba seguro--.  
Hasta su extraño momento de rabia cuando hablaban de la maldición  
de ella.

Ukyo pareció sorprendida:

--¿Cómo...? No, no importa. Es más que eso, Ran-chan. Me...

Se detuvo, incapaz de hablar durante un momento. Por último, dijo:

--Me temo que mi otra yo está muerta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

- 5 -

Ranma no sabía cómo reaccionar. No tenía la menor idea. Se quedó allí,  
mirándola, y no se le cruzó la más peregrina palabra por la cabeza.

--Fue hace ocho años --dijo Ukyo en voz queda--. ¿O nueve? Enero,  
febrero, marzo... no, ocho, estoy segura... --Se interrumpió, y  
suspiró--. Me estoy yendo por las ramas. Perdón.

Bajó el paño que había estado usando para restregarse la falda, se  
quitó el pelo de los ojos, y volvió a empezar.

--Hace ocho años, tuve un infarto. Uno grande. Había tenido un par  
de episodios menores antes, y conocía los síntomas. También sabía  
que... bueno, ya viste lo remota que es esta casa. No tenía ninguna  
oportunidad de sobrevivir lo suficiente como para que una ambulancia  
llegara hasta acá.

"Y entonces...

Se levantó, y empezó a pasearse incansablemente por la habitación.  
Él comprendió instintivamente. Ella estaba reviviendo el momento. La  
conmoción repentina de saberse sentenciado. El miedo. Y...

--Ahí me quedé, sintiendo el dolor ponerse peor y cada vez peor. Supe  
que en uno o dos minutos más todo iba a terminar. Y de pronto pensé,  
cuando era joven no tenía problemas cardíacos. Ojalá fuera joven.

"Y me di cuenta de que podía serlo.

Estaba de pie con la espalda hacia Ranma, las manos estrechadas detrás  
de la espalda, la postura tensa, rígida. Atrapada en el recuerdo de ese  
día.

--Llegar a la cocina fue una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho en  
mi vida. Pensé que no iba a llegar. Pero alcancé. Y cuando llené un  
vaso con agua, y me lo eché en la cabeza...

"La transformación fue increíblemente dolorosa. Peor que cualquier  
cosa que haya sentido nunca. No supe más. Pensé que me moría...

"Y después desperté. Viva. Joven. Y me sentía bien.

Sé quedó en silencio.

--Y no has vuelto a transformarte desde entonces --dijo Ranma.

--No me he atrevido. Creo, me temo, que moriría instantáneamente.

--Pero... --Ranma frunció el ceño--. ¿No estás segura?

--No. Hablé con el Guía de Jusenkyo. Nunca ha sabido de un caso como  
este. Es... no hay modo de saber, en realidad. Aparte de intentarlo.  
Y no me atrevo a arriesgarme.

--Perdóname --dijo él suavemente--. No tenía... No sabía.

--¿Cómo ibas a saber? --Ella sonrió, con un dejo de tristeza--. Por  
suerte, es mucho más fácil evitar el agua caliente que la fría. Pero  
así y todo... ocho años, Ran-chan. Creo que es algo así como un  
récord. Y hubo veces en que faltó muy poco.

--Como hoy.

Ella bufó. --Como hoy. Esa fue una manera de transformarse que yo  
no había previsto. El resto... no me creerías cuántas fuentes de agua  
caliente he tenido que prever y evitar. Me doy baños fríos, por  
supuesto. Mi ropa es toda a prueba de agua, y uso guantes casi  
siempre. Trato de no salir cuando hay sol...

--¿Ah? Me había dado cuenta, pero... ¿por qué?

Ukyo se rió. --Es muy fácil resbalar y caerse, allá fuera. Y si  
resulta que caigo en un charco, y el agua se ha entibiado el sol justo  
lo suficiente... bueno, tal vez ahí estoy exagerando. Pero no corro  
ningún riesgo. Esta casa... fue diseñada para resistir un huracán, un  
terremoto o una avalancha. "Costosa" no es la palabra. Y no podrías  
creerme el sistema de cañerías. Los constructores creyeron que estaba  
loca.

Ranma esbozó una sonrisa:

--Me lo imagino. Pero... --Se puso serio--. ¿De verdad crees...? O sea,  
¿cuánto tiempo crees que puedes seguir con esto?

De pronto Ukyo pareció totalmente cansada.

--Sí, ya lo sé --dijo--. No hago más que prolongar lo inevitable. Tarde  
o temprano me voy a descuidar y... se acabó. --Se encogió de hombros--.  
Pero, en realidad, no tengo nada que perder, ¿cierto? "Estoy viviendo  
tiempo extra. Cada día que sobrevivo es una victoria". Eso me digo  
siempre. --Forzó una sonrisa--. Mi plan es posponerlo durante tanto  
tiempo que no habrá manera de saber si morí de un infarto o de vieja.

Ranma no habló por unos momentos. Luego dijo:

--Ojalá lo logres.

--Ocho años, Ranchan. Yendo para nueve.

Él puso le puso una mano en el hombro. Ella la cubrió con la suya. Se  
quedaron así un rato, y el silencio pareció agolparse en torno a los  
dos. Al final, Ranma no pudo aguantar más. Se dio media vuelta y salió  
del despacho, casi corriendo. No quería que ella le viera las lágrimas.

¨

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa noche, en un estado de ánimo extraño, él preparó okonomiyaki para  
los dos. Las cejas de Ukyo se levantaron al verlo, pero no hizo ningún  
comentario al principio. Comió despacio, con expresión ilegible. Cuando  
por fin terminó, contrajo el ceño un momento, manoseando la servilleta,  
antes de admitir por último:

--No está mal. Nada de mal.

Ranma dejó salir una exhalación que no sabía estaba conteniendo.

Ella entrecerró un ojo, y sonrió. --¿Esto es alguna especie de  
indirecta?

--¡No! --dijo él, demasiado rápido. Luego, algo reticente--: Sí.

--Hmm. --Ukyo se levantó y pasó por la cocina, donde diestramente raspó  
las sobras de los platos, metiéndolos luego en la lavadora de vajilla--.  
Ya, está bien --dijo por fin--. Lo admito. Lo he llevado demasiado  
lejos. He dejado que la maldición gobierne mi vida, al punto que ya  
casi no tengo vida.

--Tienes una buena excusa --señaló Ranma--. Mejor que la que nunca  
tuve yo.

--Pues... sí. Pero igual. Me las arreglé durante ocho años. ¡No  
debería estarte obligando a coc nar siempre! Perdón, Ran-chan.

--Aceptado --dijo él quedamente.

--En cuanto al... al okonomiyaki... --Se quedó callada rato--. Hace  
mucho que no lo hago. Tres o cuatro años, creo. Ya casi no pienso en  
eso. Ya no soy esa --Lo miró--. No me pidas que vuelva a esa vida,  
Ranma. No lo haré. Ya se acabó.

--No tienes por qué justificarte conmigo --le dijo Ranma.

--¿Y con quién si no? --Pero ella sonreía--. Mañana, yo te voy a  
hacer a ti un okonomiyaki. Y veremos si he perdido la maña, ¿ne?

--Eeeh...

--Tienes todo un día para preparar el paladar. Mejor será que vayas  
empezando.

Él le estudió la cara, de manera un tanto nerviosa, tratando de ver  
si estaba o no bromeando. No podía precisarlo. Pero ella seguía  
sonriendo. ¿Eso debía ser buena señal, no?

¨

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la noche, Ranma se despertó el sonido de un timbre. Se incorporó,  
sacudiendo débilmente la cabeza. Era un repiqueteo regular, que se  
repetía cada pocos segundos. No podía distinguir de dónde venía.

Oyó pies correr. Un tanto alarmado, corrió a la puerta y miró hacia  
afuera, justo a tiempo para ver a Ukyo desaparecer por el recodo del  
pasillo. La siguió. El sonar continuo del timbre estaba por todas  
partes, llenando toda la casa.

Pocos segundos después, cesó de repente. En el silencio repentino que  
siguió, pudo oír claramente a Ukyo echando improperios. Su voz venía  
del despacho.

Miró por la puerta, y la vio sentada frente a su terminal, tecleando con  
lo que parecía ser fuerza innecesaria. Sus bufidos se interrumpieron  
cuando alzó la vista y lo vio a él.

--Ah, Ran-chan... perdón --dijo.

Añadió algo más, pero él fue distraído momentáneamente por la visión del  
breve camisón que ella traía puesto. Para cuando pudo arrancar los ojos  
y prestar atención de nuevo, Ukyo lo miraba expectante, esperando una  
respuesta.

--¿Cómo? --dijo él, algo idiotizado.

Ella hizo un mohín de exasperación.

--Vuelve a acostarte, Ranchan. Perdona. Fue una alarma que puse  
hace... hace mucho tiempo, para avisarme cuando terminara una búsqueda  
de la computadora. Me había olvidado de ella, eso es todo.

--Ah. --Le hubiera gustado preguntar más, pero ella le dirigió una  
mirada severa, y él se alejó obedientemente y volvió a la cama.

Pero le costó dormirse de nuevo. Una idea inquietante no dejaba de  
volverle: ¿Hace cuánto había puesto esa alarma? Ella no había querido  
decírselo por alguna razón. Y... ¿Qué podía haber estado buscando?  
El grueso de las búsquedas de computadora concluían en uno o dos  
segundos. Unos pocos minutos, cuando eran en el exterior. ¿Qué clase de  
búsqueda podía llevar tanto tiempo como para que ella hasta /olvidara/  
haber puesto una alarma tan dramática?

¿En qué estaba trabajando?

¨

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su preocupación aumentó al día siguiente. Se levantó a la hora  
acostumbrada para preparar el desayuno, pero Ukyo nunca apareció a  
comer. Después de esperar algún rato, salió en su búsqueda. Llevó una  
bandeja con comida. Sabía donde estaría ella.

Como había esperado --como había temido-- ella seguía en el despacho.  
Se había puesto un vestido, pero aparte de eso no parecía haberse  
movido desde la noche anterior. Tenía sombras oscuras bajo los ojos.

--¿Ucchan? --dijo él con suavidad.

Ella no pareció notarlo. Había abandonado el teclado y estaba ahora  
trabajando con guantes de RV, con movimientos rápidos y seguros. La  
pantalla del terminal era un laberinto de colores cambiantes; él no pudo  
entender ni un ápice de eso en que ella estaba trabajando.

--Ucchan --dijo de nuevo.

Esta vez ella lo oyó. Se sobresaltó, y maldijo cuando el repentino  
sacudón hizo que la imagen del terminal girara enloquecida. Se quitó  
los guantes y lo miró.

--¿Ran-chan? --Vio la bandeja que traía--. ¿Ya es de mañana?

--Bien de mañana --le dijo él--. Tienes que comer.

--Ah --dijo ella ausentemente--. Sí...

Pero los ojos ya se le estaban yendo de vuelta al terminal.

Con un suspiro, él depositó la bandeja en el escritorio y dejó a Ukyo en  
paz. Mientras salía la oyó volver a ponerse los guantes. Ya se había  
olvidado de que él estuvo allí.

Volvió a verla más tarde, después de su práctica matinal, y retiró la  
bandeja con el contenido intacto. En las horas que siguieron, trató de  
estar constantemente a distancia audible del cuarto de trabajo. Temía  
que algún tipo de explosión se acercaba.

Tenía razón. Más o menos una hora después del almuerzo (que ella  
nuevamente no tocó) la sintió llorar. Entró corriendo, ya bastante  
asustado. Ella tenía la mirada clavada en algo de su terminal, con  
lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas. Él alcanzó a entrever un atisbo  
confuso y borroso de una especie de cuadrícula; entonces ella apagó  
la pantalla y se volvió hacia él, vociferando, casi histérica, y lo hizo  
marcharse.

Cuando se asomó cautelosamente al cuarto media hora después, la vio  
tirada en mesa de trabajo, dormida profundamente. Dejó salir un suspiro  
de alivio.

Más tarde ese día, él preparó la cena, pensando que ella no estaría de  
humor para cumplir su promesa de hacer okonomiyaki. Estaba a punto de  
llevarle una bandeja hasta el taller cuando ella entró a la cocina.

Se había bañado y vestido, y parecía más descansada. Tenía rastros de  
tensión en los ojos, pero parecía decidida a actuar normalmente, y él no  
hizo ningún comentario.

Luego de que hubieron comido, ella dejó los palillos y dijo quedamente:

--Tenemos que hablar.

Él asintió con la cabeza. --¿Se trata de...? --empezó.

Ella levantó una mano y lo detuvo:

--Sí. Perdón. Después de tanto tiempo, ya casi había perdido esperanza  
de encontrar... --Se interrumpió súbitamente--. No. Déjame empezar por  
otro lado.

Pensó por unos momentos.

--Hay un... proyecto --dijo al fin cuidadosamente--. Hay algo en lo que  
llevo trabajando, bueno, más o menos los últimos veinte años, a  
intervalos. Anoche, otra pieza encajó en su lugar. Me... me parece que  
debes ver lo que encontré.

Ranma se agitó:

--¿Es de lo que me hablaste, uno o dos días después de que llegué  
aquí? --preguntó. Ella asintió en silencio--. Entonces sí, desde luego.  
Aunque no sé nada de genética...

--No te preocupes --dijo ella--. No es esa clase de proyecto. En  
realidad, es algo de índole privada. Sin ninguna relación con mi  
trabajo profesional. Es...

Suspiró:

--Bueno, para qué andar con rodeos. La verdad es que llevo los  
últimos veinte años tratando de encontrar a Shampoo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

- 6 -

--¿Qué? --dijo Ranma, después de una pausa larga.

Ukyo esbozó una sonrisa apretada. --¿Eso es todo lo que vas a  
decir? No sé por qué me esperaba una reacción más fuerte.

--¿Encontrar a Shampoo? Ucchan, ¡eso es totalmente absurdo!  
Joketsuzoku no queda muy lejos de Jusenkyo. Está en los mapas.  
¿Qué tanto te podría costar...?

--Ran-chan.

Él se quedó obedientemente en silencio y Ukyo dijo:

--Ya fui a la aldea. Allá nadie sabe dónde está ella, o qué le pasó.

--Pero... --Ranma hizo una pausa, con el ceño arrugado--. Bueno,  
algo deben saber. ¿Hace cuánto se fue? ¿Adónde iba cuando se fue?

Ella movió la cabeza:

--Esa es la parte misteriosa. Mira, déjame contártelo como lo fui  
descubriendo. Eso es tal vez lo más fácil.

Ranma suspiró. --Muy bien. Adelante.

--Empezó hace veinte años. Te conté que había estado tratando de  
analizar las pozas de Jusenkyo. No estaba teniendo mucha suerte, y  
estaba por rendirme. Pero se me ocurrió que podría ser útil estudiar a  
alguien que ya tuviera la maldición, analizar exactamente cómo sucedían  
los cambios físicos. Intenté estudiarme yo misma, y no llegué a ninguna  
parte. Pero entonces me acordé de Shampoo. Se me ocurrió que podía  
convencerla de que me ayudara.

--Difícil --resopló Ranma.

Ukyo se encogió de hombros. --Valía la pena intentar. Además, bueno,  
pensé que sería agradable volver a ver una cara conocida. Así que volé  
a la aldea, y pregunté por ella. Y... Ranma, jamás habían oído hablar  
de ella.

--¿Ah? ¡Pero eso es ridículo! Yo mismo la conocí allá...

--Sí, ya sé. La cosa no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Así que empecé a  
preguntar. ¿Te conté que había aprendido chino? Hablé con casi todos  
los aldeanos. Al final, encontré unas cuantas personas que se acordaban  
de ella. Ran-chan, era la gente más vieja de la aldea. Nadie más había  
oído para nada ese nombre.

--Ah. --Ranma pensó un momento--. Ella con Cologne se volvieron para  
allá unos meses después de que Akane y yo nos casamos. Tal vez se haya  
vuelto a ir de la aldea no mucho después.

--Lo mismo pensé, al principio. Así que pregunté cuándo había vuelto a  
irse, y me miraron como si estuviera loca. Pero al final, reuní toda la  
historia. Al parecer, Shampoo estaba peleando en alguna especie de  
torneo anual, cuando apareció una extranjera, se robó el premio del  
torneo y la venció en combate singular.

--¿Qué? Momento, eso me suena a...

--Esa eras tú, sí. Shampoo le dio a extranjera, a ti, el beso de la  
muerte. Cuando tú escapaste de la aldea, ella te siguió. Y... eso es  
todo lo que saben. Ella nunca más volvió.

Ranma titubeó.

--No es así --dijo luego de un momento--. Ella sí volvió a la aldea,  
después de que renunció a matarme. Después de eso, llegó otra vez  
a Japón, con Cologne.

Ukyo asintió. --Eso es lo otro interesante --dijo--. Mira, ninguno de  
los aldeanos ha oído hablar jamás de Cologne.

--¿Que no han... qué? ¡Pero no se pueden haber olvidado de ella!

--¿De una matriarca de trescientos años? ¿Difícil, no? Pero a menos  
que todos allí me hayan estado mintiendo, eso es lo que debe haber  
sucedido. O... hay una posibilidad más turbia.

La voz de Ranma era agria: --Tú llevas veinte años pensando esto.  
Explícamelo.

--Shampoo dejó la aldea y fue a Japón a matarte. Tú la convenciste de  
que no lo hiciera, y ella se volvió a su casa. Unas semanas después  
ella reaparece en Japón. Dijo que había estado en su casa, pero los  
aldeanos dicen que no fue así. Llegó acompañada por Cologne, de quien  
dijo era su bisabuela. Pero los de la aldea dicen que esa persona no  
existía.

"Así que la pregunta es: ¿Quién era Cologne? ¿Y /adónde/ fue Shampoo  
cuando volvió a China, si no regresó a su aldea?

--Puede que Cologne no haya vivido en la misma aldea y punto --sugirió  
Ranma.

--Me las arreglé para comprobar eso. Las amazonas guardan actas  
detalladas. Pude armar un árbol genealógico. Y ninguna de las  
bisabuelas de Shampoo --ninguno de sus ancestros en absoluto-- se  
llamaba algo parecido a "Cologne".

--Entonces... ¿debe haber sido un nombre falso?

--Bueno, tal vez. Eso fue lo siguiente que se me ocurrió. Así que  
empecé a revisar registros de entradas y salidas, control de pasaportes,  
ese tipo de cosas. Encontré a Shampoo con bastante facilidad; llegando  
a Japón, yéndose y llegando de nuevo. Cuando llegó la segunda vez,  
venía sola. Ni señas de Cologne.

--¿A lo mejor viajaron por separado? --dijo Ranma, algo débilmente--.  
O... ¡momento! Shampoo fue enviada /por correo/ a Japón la segunda  
vez. En su forma de gato. Me acuerdo de cuando llegó la caja.

Ukyo negó con la cabeza:

--¿Enviar por correo un gato vivo de China a Japón? Difícil. El gato  
podría no haber sobrevivido; por cierto que no habría estado muy sano al  
llegar. No, Ran-chan, esa caja fue enviada desde dentro de Tokio. Puede  
que ni haya pasado por el sistema postal; puede haber sido entregada de  
manera especial.

Ranma lo pensó. Bien mirado, él nunca había visto la caja misma. Se  
preguntó qué timbres habría tenido. Si es que tenía alguno.

--¿Pero por qué tomarse tanta molestia? --se preguntó en voz alta.

--Alguien trataba de engañarte. Y si eligieron un método tan raro para  
hacerlo, la verdad que no querían que vieras debe haber sido más  
extraña todavía, ¿ne?

Ukyo se levantó. --Ven --dijo--. Quiero que veas algo.

Lo condujo hasta su despacho. Allí, tecleó brevemente en el terminal de  
computadora.

--Mira aquí --dijo.

La imagen era de las antiguas, en dos dimensiones. La calidad era  
pobre, y la foto estaba algo descolorida, pero la joven que mostraba era  
inequívocamente Shampoo. Se veía cansada, pero tenía al mismo tiempo  
una mirada de orgullo porfiado, y tanta decisión en las facciones que,  
por un momento, a Ranma le escocieron los ojos.

--Esa es Shampoo cuando llegó a Japón la primera vez --dijo Ukyo--.  
Cazándote. Llegó sin ningún equipaje, curiosamente. Tal vez viajó de  
polizón en algún lado. ¿De dónde habrá sacado las armas cuando te  
atacaba? ¿Bonbori, cierto?

--Sí. Siempre fue muy ingeniosa --dijo Ranma con voz suave.

Raro, cómo el tiempo puede empañar la memoria. Después de su boda, él  
se había alegrado de verla marcharse. Ahora, le sorprendía descubrir  
que deseaba volver a verla. Nunca había querido a Shampoo como  
amante. Pero deseó poder haberla tenido como amiga.

--Bien. Ahora, esta es cuando volvió a China. --No era una foto esta  
vez, sino un breve clip de video--. Parece que habían mejorado los  
sistemas de seguridad --comentó Ukyo.

Ranma asintió, estudiando la cara de Shampoo. Se veía triste.

Ukyo continuó:

--No tengo idea de por qué alguien decidió archivar todos estos videos,  
pero resultó ser útil. Porque... --Tocó nuevamente el teclado--. Mira  
/este/.

Era otro clip de video de Shampoo.

--¿Esta es la segunda vez que llegó a Japón? --preguntó Ranma. Ukyo  
asintió con la cabeza.

--No entiendo --dijo él--. Se parece bastante al otro.

--Excepto que va sola, cuando Cologne debería haber estado con ella.  
Pero hay otra cosa. Mira otra vez.

Ukyo repitió el video, luego miró a Ranma, levantando una ceja. Él  
indicó una negativa con la cabeza, y ella lo puso una tercera vez, esta  
vez a media velocidad.

--Sigo sin ver nada --confesó Ranma--. La calidad de la imagen no es  
tan buena como las otras, pero después de sesenta años...

--¿Sí? --dijo Ukyo--. ¿Qué pasa con la calidad de la imagen?

Había algo extraño en la voz de ella: nerviosismo, o agitación, o  
ansiedad. Él le dio una mirada de sospecha antes de responder:

--Bueno, está borrosa --dijo--. O sea, ¡mira! Ahí mismo, allí donde  
Shampoo...

Se interrumpió de pronto.

--¿Sí? --instó Ukyo luego de unos segundos.

--Ponlo de nuevo --dijo él.

Le vino una repentina sensación de frío en el estómago. Una sensación  
de hormigueo por la espalda. Ukyo había tenido razón. El video tenía  
algo malo. Algo... repelente.

--Ponlo de nuevo --repitió, y por alguna razón la voz le temblaba.

El corto fue reproducido, despacio. Esta vez pudo verlo claramente.  
La anomalía. La distorsión. Era apenas visible al principio: un ligero  
borrón en la imagen. Nada inusitado. Era de esperarse, incluso, en un  
clip almacenado por años en película antes de ser transferido a video.  
Pero el manchón impreciso no desaparecía, ni vacilaba, ni cambiaba en  
manera alguna. Al contrario, se movía, a paso constante y deliberado.  
Siguiendo a Shampoo de manera exacta. Como si hubiera algo que la  
cámara no alcanzaba a captar. Asido justo al centro de la espalda de  
ella.

--Montándola --murmuró él.

Reconoció ahora la sensación en la boca del estómago. Era espanto.

--¿Qué es eso? --preguntó--. ¿Es Cologne? ¿Usando algún poder mágico  
para hacerse invisible?

--Ojalá --dijo Ukyo en voz baja.

--Eso. --Pero él sabía que ella no lo creía así. Él tampoco. ¿De qué  
le servirían esos poderes a una Amazona?

El corto estaba siendo reproducido en un ciclo ahora, una y otra vez.  
Al empezar de nuevo, Ranma notó algo más. Algo que lo atemorizó aún  
más, si eso era posible. Al principio pensó que Shampoo iba simplemente  
balanceando los brazos con naturalidad al caminar. Pero ahora veía  
que un brazo iba mantenido levemente alejado del cuerpo. Los dedos  
estaban curvados suavemente, estrechando el aire vacío.

«¿Qué creías que estabas sujetando?», pensó él. «¿La mano de tu  
bisabuela? ¿Qué tan buena era la ilusión? ¿La veías? ¿Oías su voz?  
¿Sentías su contacto?» Pero no había ninguna Cologne. Aquello que en  
verdad había estado con Shampoo estaba en otra parte. Aferrado a su  
espalda.

«¿Lo supiste, Shampoo? ¿Supiste alguna vez que estaba allí? ¿Te  
despertaste, a veces, en plena noche y te diste cuenta de en qué te  
habías convertido? ¿En montura, para un pasajero invisible? ¿Trataste  
de combatirlo?»

--Vi el clip por primera vez hace veinte años --dijo Ukyo con voz  
tenue--. Desde entonces, he estado buscando a Shampoo. Porque creo  
que... dondequiera que esté... si todavía está viva... necesita ayuda.  
Desesperadamente.

--¿"Si todavía está viva"? ¿Tan mal crees que esté?

--Puede ser peor --dijo ella.

Mientras él la miraba, sacudido nuevamente, ella tecleó rápidamente.

--Esto es lo que la computadora encontró anoche --le dijo--. Demoró  
veinte años buscar, refinar los parámetros, escribir rutinas especiales  
de detección. Lo que estaba buscando era muy sutil. Pero aquí está por  
fin. --La pantalla se encendió--. Esta es Shampoo, volviendo a China por  
segunda vez. Unas semanas después de tu boda.

Reprodujo un corto. Varias personas pasaron por la pantalla. Ranma  
no reconoció a ninguna de ellas.

--Sea lo que sea esa... cosa, su técnica ha mejorado --comentó Ukyo  
secamente--. Ahora no hay borrón. O tal vez le fue más fácil evitar la  
detección por... otras razones. Pero mira aquí, contra la rejilla del  
aire acondicionado. Es una malla pareja y regular, conveniente para  
descubrir cualquier distorsión. Mira... ¡ahora!

Ranma creyó ver un parpadeo débil. Nada más.

--Es tan sutil que, incluso si lo notaras, no le darías ninguna  
importancia --dijo Ukyo--. Por eso llevó tanto tiempo encontrarla. Pero  
si hago que el computador rastree ese parpadeo, y delinee el contorno...

La escena se reprodujo nuevamente. Esta vez, vieron una silueta  
fantasmal movierse por la imagen, irregular, confusa. Pero al pasar por  
la rejilla, se volvió de pronto precisa y bien definida. Era muy claro,  
y perfectamente reconocible, el perfil de Shampoo.

--¿Por qué ahora es invisible ella también? --preguntó Ranma.

--No sé. Tal vez la cosa era más fuerte, por alguna razón. Tal vez se  
había estado... alimentando de ella, de alguna manera --Ukyo parecía  
asqueada con la idea. Ranma mismo sentía náuseas--. O tal vez le  
había estado haciendo alguna otra cosa, mientras ella vivía en Tokio.  
Alterándola de alguna manera. Poco a poco. Haciéndola más...  
parecida a la cosa.

De pronto Ranma entendió por qué ella había estado tan alterada hacía  
un rato.

Apartó la mirada de la pantalla. Tenía la expresión era ceñuda, la voz  
firme, al decir:

--Hay que salvarla.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

- 7 -

--Lo difícil va a ser encontrarla --dijo Ukyo.

--Quizá --dijo Ranma con tristeza--. Todavía estamos suponiendo que  
está viva. ¿Lo está? ¿Tienes alguna idea de eso?

--No --respondió ella en voz tenue--. Pero no importa. Después de lo  
que encontré, ¿cómo me voy a cruzar de brazos? Sea como sea, tengo  
que saberlo. --Los ojos le ardían cuando dijo--: ¿Crees que podría dormir  
en las noches sabiendo que la he abandonado a merced de... eso?  
¿Podrías tú?

Ranma la quedó viendo con la boca abierta. Luego, despacio, negó con  
la cabeza.

--No --dijo ella, con la rabia momentánea desvaneciéndosele--. Además...  
incluso si ella está muerta, puede que /eso/ no lo esté. Puede que  
podamos matarlo.

La sonrisa de Ranma era virulenta.

--Ese plan ya me va sonando bien --dijo.

--No estés tan ansioso --le advirtió ella--. Piensa en lo que esta...  
cosa puede hacer. Le controló la mente a Shampoo, haciéndola pensar  
que tenía una bisabuela que en realidad nunca existió. Nos controló la  
mente a todos, haciéndonos ver lo que quería que viéramos. Que  
sintiéramos lo que quería que sintiéramos. Ahora bien, tal vez haya  
algún modo de combatir algo así. Pero yo no sé cómo.

--Ah, no te preocupes de eso. Ya voy a encontrar el modo. Siempre lo  
hago.

--Típico --murmuró ella.

Él sonrió apretadamente en respuesta. Luego, serio de nuevo:

--Pero y, ¿qué diablos es esa cosa? ¿Alguna clase de demonio?

--Vaya una a saber --contestó Ukyo, levantando las cejas--. Dile así si  
te hace sentir mejor. Sea lo que sea, mi suposición es que Shampoo se  
lo topó, en alguna parte en su camino de regreso a Joketsuzoku. La  
cosa... tomó control de ella, de alguna manera. Ella nunca llegó a la  
aldea. En vez de eso, la hizo devolverse a Japón.

--Esa es otra parte que no entiendo --se quejó Ranma--. ¿Por qué la hizo  
volver a Tokio? ¿Por qué trataba de hacerla casarse conmigo?

--¿Esperas que todas las respuestas las tenga yo? --Ukyo suspiró--.  
Puede que nunca lo sepamos. O tal vez puedas preguntárselo, cuando  
lo encontremos.

--Pareces tener teorías para todo lo demás.

Ella resopló. --He tenido tiempo para pensarlo. Bueno... creo que tal  
vez la cosa trataba de ayudar a Shampoo a obtener lo que ella deseaba.  
A cambio de... lo que sea que obtuvo de ella, quizá.

Ranma soltó una risa amarga. --Le hubiera ido mejor emparejándola con  
Mousse. Por lo menos él... ¡oye! ¿Y qué pasó con Mousse? ¿También era  
obra de nuestra imaginación?

--No --dijo Ukyo con tono triste--. Él era bien real. Cuando visité  
Joketsuzoku hace veinte años, allá lo encontré. No me reconoció. Ni  
siquiera reconoció el nombre de Shampoo. Todo el tiempo que pasó en  
Japón se había... borrado, simplemente.

Luego de un momento añadió:

--Murió hace como quince años.

Ranma asintió con la cabeza, pero no respondió de inmediato. Por último  
dijo:

--Siempre esperé que se hubiera casado con Shampoo. O sea... parecía  
que a ella le gustaba, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Pero esto...  
hacerlo olvidar todo de ella, todo lo que vivió... parece un desperdicio  
tan grande.

--Me preguntó si sabía qué le había ocurrido a él durante los años en  
que estuvo perdido --dijo Ukyo, asintiendo--. No supe qué decirle. Me  
pareció... al final le dije que no sabía. Me pareció lo más bondadoso.  
Pero... eso le había estado agobiando la mente durante tanto tiempo...  
No estoy segura de haber hecho lo correcto...

--Yo... --Ranma vaciló--. Tampoco sé muy bien qué habría dicho yo  
--admitió con renuencia--. Ucchan, ojalá me hubieras llamado para esto  
hace veinte años, cuando recién descubriste lo que había pasado.

Ukyo se ruborizó, pareciendo avergonzada.

--Ya se me había ocurrido, muchas veces --dijo--. Pero, hasta que  
encontré ese nuevo clip esta tarde, pensaba... esperaba todavía... que  
me estuviera engañando. Pero así y todo...

--Ran-chan --siguió--, todavía no tenemos idea de dónde encontrar a la  
cosa --Suspiró--. Al principio esperaba que, si vino de China, pudiera  
haberse regresado a China. Por eso me instalé aquí. Pero la verdad es  
que, después de sesenta años, la cosa esa podría estar en cualquier  
parte. Cualquiera. América. África. La Atlántida. Hasta en alguna  
de las colonias Lagrange. Sin alguna idea de dónde buscar, ¿de qué  
hubiera servido llamarte?

--Bueno, tienes un buen punto donde empezar, por lo menos --dijo él.

Ella pestañeó. --¿Sí?

--Pero cla... ¡tienes que haberlo visto! Mira, tú y yo /conocemos/ un  
lugar que Shampoo visitó en su regreso a Joketsuzoku. Y ella debe haber  
ido allí antes de encontrarse con el... demonio, o lo que sea. Sería  
defícil que...

--Ran-chan, ¿de qué estás hablando? --dijo Ukyo con ternura.

--¡Jusenkyo! Ella cayó en la poza de la gata ahogada, ¿te acuerdas? Y  
eso debe casi por fuerza haber sido /antes/ de encontrarse al demonio.  
Pero acuérdate, Jusenkyo queda...

--Como a un día a pie de Joketsuzoku --terminó Ukyo.

Se sentó inmóvil durante varios segundos, con la cara muy pálida. Luego,  
para alarma de él, prorrumpió en llanto.

Después de eso, él no recordó haberse movido. En determinado momento,  
estaba sentado en el piso, al lado opuesto de la mesa, frente a ella.  
Al siguiente, se encontró sosteniéndola en los brazos, mientras ella  
sollozaba en su hombro.

--Shh...shh... --susurró él, como quien calma a una niña--. Todo está  
bien...

--¡No, no está bien! --gimió ella en su hombro--. ¿Y si Shampoo está  
muerta? ¿Y si murió hace diecinueve años? Sería culpa mía... porque  
creí tener todas las respuestas... porque fui muy condenadamente  
orgullosa como para llamar y pedir ayuda cuando la necesitaba...

Ranma no respondió de inmediato. Sospechaba que era cierto, al menos  
en parte.

--¿Y si murió hace veintiún años? --preguntó él por último--. ¿O  
treinta? ¿O cincuenta? Sin ti, nadie sabría siquiera que ella  
desapareció.

--¿Y si sigue viva? --insistió Ukyo--. Entonces ha estado... esclavizada  
por esa cosa durante veinte años más de lo necesario...

No había caso. Ella no podía aceptar consuelo todavía; necesitaba  
demasiado culparse. Lamentablemente, pensó él, tenía razón. El orgullo  
la había hecho alejarse al casarse él con Akane; ese mismo orgullo le  
había impedido llamarlo al necesitar ayuda. Y quizá Shampoo había  
pagado --o pagaba aún-- el precio.

No era consuelo lo que ella quería de él, se dio cuenta. Era castigo.

Le imprimió dureza a su voz.

--Es posible --dijo con aspereza--. Y a este paso, van a ser otros  
veinte años antes de que hagas algo.

Ella lo quedó viendo atónita. Sus lágrimas quedaron olvidadas.  
Odiándose, él se preguntó cuán reales habían sido.

--O sea, ¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? --demandó él--. ¿Pasarte años  
jugando con tu computadora, buscando pistas como si esto fuera un juego  
de niños? ¿Y después sentarte a llorar por lo mala que has sido cuando  
descubres que te equivocaste?

--¿Qué... de qué estas...? --tartamudeó ella.

--La Ukyo que yo conocí no se estaría escondiendo en su casa tan  
elegante, con miedo de salir a arreglar las cosas --espetó él. Contra  
su voluntad, se estaba empezando a sentir genuinamente enojado.  
Amiga o no, ella se merecía esto.

--Pero en todo caso, la Ukyo que conocí no hubiera huido, dejando a  
su mejor amigo sin saber si estaba viva o muerta.

--Carajo, eso no es justo...

--¿No es justo? ¿Y qué tiene que ver lo "justo" aquí? ¿Fue justo lo  
que me hiciste a mí? ¿Dejarme en la incertidumbre durante años?  
¡Con una sola llamada por teléfono hubiera bastado!

Parecía haberse desviado ligeramente de lo que quería decir, pero de  
algún modo eso ya no importaba.

--¡Traté de avisarte...! --gritó Ukyo.

--¡Qué avisarme ni que nada! --rugió él--. Una charlita con Mamá y todo  
arreglado, ¿no? ¡Y cuando te enteraste de que yo seguía sin saber, te  
rendiste y punto! ¡Muchas gracias, amiga!

Se detuvo un instante, luego sibiló:

--Estabas /aliviada/ de no tener que volver a verme.

--¡Sí, lo estaba! --estalló ella--. ¡Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que  
desperdiciar mi vida soñando con un baka al que lo único que le  
importaba era pelear y que nunca sabía ni dónde estaba parado! ¡Alejarme  
de ti fue lo mejor que he hecho! ¡Sin ti me construí una vida, y una  
muy buena!

--Tan buena, que te inspiraste a pasar veinte años buscando a alguien  
que ni siquiera te caía bien --se burló él.

--¡Vete al carajo, Saotome! ¡Al menos la estaba buscando! ¿Dónde  
estabas tú? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan inocente, culpándome por no  
llamarte, cuando te quedaste tan tranquilo /sesenta/ años y nunca  
pensaste siquiera en Shampoo?

--Al menos yo estoy listo para hacer algo --gruñó él--. Yo no soy el que  
se quiere sentar a llorar por todo.

Ella lo quedó mirando varios segundos, con la cara blanca de rabia. Por  
último dijo, en una voz extrañamente calmada:

--Andate a la mierda.

Luego dio media vuelta y salió a grandes zancadas.

Él la vio irse, y lentamente dejó que la ira lo abandonara. ¿Qué  
acababa de hacer?

Su intención había sido provocarla, hacerla olvidar la autocompasión.  
Pero había ido más lejos de lo que él había planeado. Mucho más lejos.  
La había atacado con una amargura vieja que él no había sabido que  
sentía.

¿De verdad la culpaba tanto por haberse ido? ¿Por haber sido capaz de  
construir una vida sin él? ¿Por lograr más de lo que él jamás había  
logrado? «¿Tan egoísta soy?», se preguntó. Era un pensamiento poco  
halagador.

Y entonces, al final, ella había devuelto el golpe. Sacudió la cabeza.  
Las palabras de ella habían golpeado duro. Nunca lo había visto de ese  
modo antes, pero era cierto. Él sí le había fallado a Shampoo. Le  
había vuelto la espalda. Se había alegrado de que se fuera. Y había  
tratado de olvidarse de ella por completo.

Cierto, ella había sido una molestia. Su persecución tozuda, su  
determinación inquebrantable de ganárselo a cualquier costo, le habían  
causado penas y dolor en más ocasiones de las que podía recordar. Y  
además se convertía en gata.

«Pero esa no es toda la historia, ¿cierto?», pensó ceñudamente. «Había  
otras ocasiones, también». Ocasiones en que Shampoo no lo había estado  
persiguiendo. Ocasiones en que había visto un lado de ella  
completamente distinto: una muchacha cariñosa, bien intencionada,  
amistosa, devastadoramente bella, y con una inteligencia de engañosa  
agudeza.

«Era mi amiga», pensó. «Tanto tiempo, y nunca lo vi.» Ella había  
estado a su lado, había peleado por él... hasta se había aliado con él  
contra Cologne. «Era mi amiga... pero ¿qué clase de amigo fui yo con  
ella?» No uno muy bueno, debía admitir. La había usado, más a menudo  
de lo que le gustaba pensar. Pero ¿ser su amigo? Rara vez.

Descubría ahora que hasta debía admirar la forma en que ella lo  
perseguía. Debió haber sido extraordinariamente difícil para ella:  
seguirlo por toda China, sobreviviendo sola de algún modo, e incluso  
hasta Japón, donde, pese a conocer apenas el idioma, pese a los  
prejuicios raciales que debió haber encontrado, lo había rastreado  
nuevamente de alguna manera y (tenía que admitirlo) lo había acorralado.  
¿Podría haber hecho él lo mismo? Lo dudaba.

Pero después que ella se había rendido y regresado a China... ¿Había  
siquiera vuelto a pensar en ella? No a menudo. Y sólo en términos de  
cuánto se alegraba de que se hubiese ido.

No era una imagen bonita de él.

Agrió el gesto. «Voy a tener que hablar con Ukyo. Hacer las paces de  
alguna manera. Mañana, cuando haya podido de calmarse.»

Tal vez fue el destino. Tal vez fue simple coincidencia. Pero ese fue  
el momento en que oyó el zumbido del motor arrancando afuera.

«Cielo santo. Parece que la hice enojar más de lo pensé.»

Corrió a la puerta, pero sabía al empezar que era demasiado tarde. Llegó  
afuera justo a tiempo para ver las luces de navegación del volador de  
Ukyo elevarse en el aire, dar una vuelta, y luego dirigirse hacia el  
Este. En menos de un minuto se había perdido, un punto más entre las  
estrellas.

Observó algún rato, esperando que ella cambiara de idea, que volviera a  
la casa. Pero sabía que no lo haría. Ukyo podía ser muy decidida,  
también.

«Voy a tener que seguirla.» Pero, de algún modo, fue sólo con esa idea  
que advirtió la verdadera magnitud de la situación. Estaba solo en una  
casa en medio de la nada. No había otros vehículos. Podía llamar para  
pedir ayuda... pero ¿adónde les diría que vinieran? Apenas tenía una  
idea aproximada de en qué parte de China se encontraba.

«Ay, Ryoga... nunca antes supe qué se sentía...»

Estaba perdido.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

- 8 -

Ranma pensó en ella largo rato, desechando alternativa tras alternativa.  
Podía simplemente emprender la travesía a pie; estaba seguro de poder  
encontrar una ciudad tarde o temprano, y en la casa había abundante  
comida que podía llevar consigo.

Pero sabía que no había ciudades en las cercanías. De haberlas, habría  
visto sus luces en la noche, reflejadas en las nubes. Por ende, una  
caminata en busca de una ciudad podría llevar largo tiempo. Y estaba  
comenzando a temer que tiempo era algo que no tenía.

Al final, lo consultó con la almohada, y durante la noche vino a él una  
posible solución. Al otro día, llamó a su casa.

--Hola, Seiji ... Sí, soy yo ... Estoy bien ... No, en serio, estoy  
bien... No sé cuándo voy a volver, hay un problema con eso ... ¡eso  
estoy tratando de explicar, si te dejas de interrumpir! ... Tengo  
entendido que sabes dónde estoy ... Sí, me dijo que te había llamado.  
Vamos a tener que hablar de eso cuando llegue a la casa, nunca me  
dijiste a /mí/ que conocías a Ukyo ... ¡Pero claro que hubiera querido  
saber! ... Mira, después podemos hablar de eso; esto es más importante  
... Escucha, ¿cuán seguido hablabas con ella? ... Ajá, me lo imaginé  
... Bueno, me dijo que una sola vez, pero me pareció que conocía  
demasiado mis cosas ... No, no ese tipo de cosas, no seas idiota ... Y  
dime, ¿te dio alguna vez su dirección? ... Bueno, una referencia de  
navegación, entonces ... Pregúntale a Hisao, ¿quieres? ... No, no es  
problema esperar ... ¿Aló? ... Demoraste bastante ... ¿Se la dio?  
¡Excelente! ... Bromeas, ¿tan cerca? ... Bien, mira, esto es urgente,  
necesito que vueles hasta acá ... ¡Sí, ahora! ... ¿Qué clase de  
reparaciones? ... Bueno, ¿no puedes pedir prestado un volador? ... Mira,  
ya te dije, esto es urgentísimo ... Puede que de vida o muerte ... No, no  
estoy exagerando, carajo ... Mira, si no encuentro a Ukyo pronto, algo  
horrible le podría pasar ... ¡Vente para acá y punto! ¡Rápido!

Tenía la respiración agitada al apagar el video. De alguna manera,  
Seiji siempre lo hacía salirse de las casillas. Tal vez en eso era  
parecido a su madre. Sacudiendo la cabeza y suspirando, Ranma fue a  
preparase desayuno.

Ukyo había dicho que su casa quedaba a tres horas de vuelo desde Tokio.  
Pasaron más bien seis horas antes de que sintiera el débil zumbido de un  
volador aproximándose. Pasó aquel tiempo tratando de ejercitar; pero  
estaba demasiado inquieto e irritable como para hacer un trabajo  
satisfactorio. En cambio, terminó sentado con las piernas cruzadas,  
tomando té y preocupándose por Ukyo.

«La verdad es que, después de sesenta años, la cosa esa podría estar en  
cualquier parte», había dicho ella. Pero Ranma no lo creía así. No  
podría haber dicho por qué. Era simplemente una sensación visceral, una  
intuición que él había aprendido a no ignorar.

El demonio estaba allí, donde Shampoo se lo había encontrado hacía  
tantos años. Esperando. Y Ukyo se dirigía directamente a sus manos. Lo  
peor de todo, iba con una mente nublada por la ira. Tal vez pudiera  
ella resistir lo que fuera con que la cosa la asaltara. Tal vez. Pero  
él lo dudaba.

«¿Es un demonio? "Dile así si te hace sentir mejor"», había dicho ella.  
«Bueno, ya he luchado contra demonios antes. Pero, ¿y si no lo es?  
¿Y si...?»

Rehuyó aquella idea. Pero seguía volviendo, y al final tuvo que  
enfrentarla:

«¿Y si estoy demasiado viejo?»

Fue un alivio oír al volador acercarse por fin. Saltó afuera para verlo  
aterrizar, con la intención de gritarle a Seiji --o Hisao-- por demorarse  
tanto. Cuando se acercó más vio para su diversión que era un volador  
de la policía. Seiji tal vez lo había tomado "prestado" del cuartel.  
Esperó que no se fuera a meter en muchos problemas.

Cuando avanzó hasta el vehículo, le sorprendió ver que estaba vacío.  
¿Todo el camino en piloto automático? ¿Qué planeaban ahora esos niños  
idiotas? Intent con la puerta, pero la encontró con llave. Humeando  
de rabia, recitó su código de acceso personal, y la puerta se abrió con  
un chasquido.

Dentro, encontró una nota pegada a los controles. «Lo siento, no pude  
hacerme tiempo libre en el trabajo. Ojalá todo se arregle con Ukyo-sama.  
Seiji.»

Suspiró. Había olvidado completamente qué día era. No, por supuesto  
que Seiji no pudo evadirse. Pero...

«Ojalá todo se arregle con Ukyo-sama.»

¿Qué creía este niño que hacía él con Ukyo? ¿Tener un amorío?  
Con una sensación de fatalidad, advirtió lo probable de que eso fuese  
exactamente lo que Seiji creía. Cuando llegara a Tokio tomaría a ese  
chiquillo y...

(Pero ¿se equivoca, acaso?)

El pensamiento era tan inesperado --tan ajeno-- que por un momento  
pareció como si alguien más hubiera estado allí, hablándole. Se quedó  
completamente inmóvil, con la boca abierta.

«¿Qué?»

(En serio. Ella siempre te gustó. ¿Seguro que no es exactamente en un  
amorío en lo que esto se está convirtiendo?)

Reconoció ahora a la otra voz. Era la suya propia. La voz que oía  
cuando él era una ella.

«¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Es imposible! ¡Akane es la única que yo amo!  
¡Akane!»

(Pero Akane ya no está. Ukyo sí. Ella estaba aquí mismo. Y viéndose  
bastante linda, además...)

«¡Déjate de ridiculeces! ¡Ella es una jovencita! ¡La idea es absurda!»

(No es una jovencita. Es igual de vieja que tú. Puede que tú te hayas  
olvidado... pero ¿crees que ella lo ha olvidado?)

«¡Sí!... No.» Ranma se estremeció. «Pero ella... no puede seguir  
enamorada de mí. Después de tantos años. No debe estarlo.»

(¿Ah, sí? Pero se sintió bastante bien tenerla en tus brazos anoche. Y  
a ella no pareció molestarle para nada.)

«¡No se trataba de eso! ¡Estaba llorando! La consolaba, nada más.»

(Sí, cómo no. Admítelo. Te sientes solo. Akane se fue, y no puedes  
soportar estar solo de nuevo. Estás buscando a alguien que llene el  
vacío.)

«¡Oye, yo no salí a buscar a nadie! ¡Ella vino hasta mí!»

(Ah, sí, ella te arrancó de tu autocompasión. Encontró también una  
manera de hacerlo mejor que la que tú usaste anoche con ella, ¿cierto?  
Pero después de eso... te sentiste tal como en tu casa aquí. No  
perdiste mucho tiempo en el luto, ¿verdad?)

«Eso no es verdad.» Estaba calmado ahora. «Guardé luto por mi mujer.»

(Ahh... las caminatas largas y panorámicas, los monólogos emotivos...  
sí, muy conmovedor. Pero al final de cada uno, te venías corriendo  
derecho de vuelta a Ukyo. Eres peor que P-chan metiéndose en la cama  
de Akane.)

«No es lo mismo, para nada.» Pero la idea era inquietante. «¿Tan  
infiel soy con Akane, entonces?»

(¿Quién habló de infidelidad? Tú amabas a Akane. Sigues amando a  
Akane. Eso nunca ha estado en duda. Pero si crees que no querías a  
Ukyo también, te engañas. No tanto, tal vez. De manera distinta,  
claro. Pero era amor.)

«Yo...»

(¿Tanta vergüenza te da admitir que necesitas a alguien en tu vida?  
¿Que no quieres estar solo?)

«No. Pero incluso si aceptara que... ella pudiera... interesarme, no  
está bien que... vaya y me meta de un salto a la cama con Ukyo cuando  
Akane recién se ha ido. Sería una indecencia.»

(Con toda seguridad Tatewaki estaría citando a Hamlet en este momento.  
Pero ¿qué tiene que ver el amor con lo que está bien o mal? "El amor es  
ciego". No estoy sugiriendo que vayas y te metas de un salto a la cama  
con ella. Tienes razón; es demasiado pronto para eso. Pero ¿no está  
bueno que admitas que ella te interesa?)

«¡No! Me...»

Se paralizó. Si no podía ser sincero consigo mismo, ¿entonces con  
quién?

«Tal vez.»

(Bueno, por algo se empieza. Al menos sabes que tú le importas a  
ella.)

Ranma suspiró. «No después de lo de anoche, quizá. Fui un poco  
duro con ella.»

(Tienes una capacidad sorprendente para simplificar las cosas. La  
tomaste en tus brazos, trataste de consolarla después de que hizo  
algo horrible... y de repente la atacas sin advertencia. ¿De verdad  
esperabas que le gustara?)

«¿Qué? Pero eso no es... Yo solamente trataba de...»

(Eso lo sabes tú. Pero ¿lo sabe ella?)

--Ay, no --murmuró él en voz alta.

Y así, creyéndose culpable de lo que fuera le hubiese sucedido a  
Shampoo, y pensando que Ranma la había rechazado una vez más, Ukyo  
había huido. Escapado de nuevo, de un dolor que no podía soportar  
enfrentar... pero esta vez estaba también escapando /hacia/. Hacia el  
enfrentamiento con un demonio, pensaba ella sin duda alguna. Pero,  
¿cuál demonio la estaba esperando? ¿El de Shampoo, o el de ella misma?

--Y yo aquí parado, ¡perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo solo!

Se lanzó al interior del volador. Unos pocos segundos después, iba alto  
por el aire, siguiendo el rastro de Ukyo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

- 9 -

La pantalla de navegación del volador le mostró con exactitud en dónde  
se encontraba. La casa de Ukyo estaba en Qinghai, por supuesto, en los  
Bayankalashanmai. Ya lo había imaginado; pero eso cubría mucho  
territorio. Había supuesto que se encontraba en la parte Sur de dicha  
cordillera, en algún lugar cercano a Yushu. Pero al parecer se  
encontraba considerablemente más hacia el Norte y hacia el Este de lo  
que había pensado.

Pero poco importaba. «Como a veinte minutos de vuelo de Jusenkyo»,  
pensó. «Eso es lo importante.»

El computador de navegación del volador no tenía una referencia para  
Jusenkyo. A Ranma no le sorprendió. Tuvo que conectarse al computador  
de la casa de Ukyo y transferir la referencia. En una consideración de  
último minuto, lo hizo copiar también una referencia para Joketsuzoku.

«Separadas como por treinta kilómetros. Mucho terreno que rastrear. Si  
tengo suerte, Ukyo no habrá encontrado nada todavía...»

Sabía que ella habría encontrado algo. Era una trampa. De algún modo,  
era una trampa.

Consideró aterrizar en Jusenkyo y preguntar al Guía si había visto a  
Ukyo, pero rechazó la idea. Había una sola ruta fácil de Jusenkyo a  
Joketsuzoku; él debía ser capaz de avistar el volador de ella con un  
solo barrido.

Además, no quería regresar a Jusenkyo. Allí no había cura para su  
maldición. Lo sabía por experiencia.

Tecleó el nuevo curso en el piloto automático, estableciendo un barrido  
a baja velocidad a lo largo de la ruta. El volador se ladeó, virando a  
la nueva dirección; y por un breve segundo pudo ver el suelo, cien  
metros más abajo; allí, como puntos, se distinguían unas pozas de agua.  
Apretó los labios y miró hacia otro lado.

Llevó treinta minutos llegar hasta Jusenkyo. Pasó ese tiempo pegado a  
la ventanilla, buscando una forma metálica conocida. No vio nada.

Permaneció pensando, con el ceño fruncido, durante algunos minutos.  
«¿Cómo no la vi?» «¿Podrá haberse ido a otra parte?» Si lo había  
hecho, él no tenía ninguna oportunidad de encontrarla.

«Momento... este es un volador policial...»

Tecleó en el panel del computador, esperando que Seiji hubiera tenido  
que tomar "prestado" el volador apresuradamente. En efecto, las  
funciones restringidas no habían sido bloqueadas. Soltó un suspiro de  
alivio, y comenzó a hacer preguntas al computador.

Debió hacer enlace a través del computador de la casa de Ukyo  
nuevamente de modo de tener suficiente alcance de transmisión para  
consultar el centro de registro de vehículos en Xining, pero al final se las  
rebuscó para obtener el código de transpondedor del volador de ella.  
Lo ingresó al sistema de Detección y Rastreo para control de tráfico del  
volador policial. Luego de un breve instante, apareció un mapa de rastreo  
en la pantalla. La dirección y distancia del volador de Ukyo se mostraban  
claramente.

«¿Qué? ¡Le volé justo por encima! ¿Cómo no lo vi?»

Se dirigió de regreso a Jusenkyo, observando el mapa de rastreo mientras  
volaba. Aminoró la velocidad al acercarse al lugar indicado, mirando  
cuidadosamente por la ventana.

Nada.

Luego de uno o dos minutos revisó la pantalla. De nuevo había pasado de  
largo por sobre el vehículo de Ukyo.

«¿Qué, es invisible acaso?»

Entonces se le ocurrió. Invisible. El demonio había hecho invisible  
a Shampoo anteriormente. ¿Podía hacerle lo mismo a Ukyo? ¿A un volador  
entero?

Se regresó nuevamente y ordenó a su volador aterrizar justo al lado del  
de Ukyo. «Lo que debí haber hecho desde el principio», pensó  
amargamente. Dos minutos después tocaba tierra. En un lugar nada de  
extraordinario en apariencia, un sendero áspero. Sin ningún otro  
vehículo a la vista.

¨

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Salió, mirando con cautela de uno a otro lado. Sólo era de media tarde,  
pero el sol se había desplazado tras las montañas; el sendero estaba en  
sombras y soplaba un viento frío.

Inspiró hondo.

--¡Ucchan! --gritó.

Silencio.

De nuevo:

--¡Ucchan!

Pero el viento fue la única respuesta.

Impaciente, regresó al volador. Aquí no había nada. El sistema de  
rastreo debía tener alguna avería. No era sorpresa; Seiji muy  
probablemente había sacado el volador del taller de reparaciones del  
cuartel. Encendió el motor una vez más y empezó a teclear un curso de  
vuelta a la casa de Ukyo...

«Seiji no me mandaría un volador averiado.»

Ese pensamiento lo molestó durante un momento; pero luego sacudió  
la cabeza y lo descartó. Seiji tal vez había tenido prisa y no se dio  
cuenta de lo que hacía. Llevó la mano hacia el piloto automático  
para encenderlo y...

«Él no haría eso. Es cuidadoso. Siempre.»

Se mostró indeciso, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se estaría  
volviendo senil? ¿Oía voces? Debía hacerse examinar lo oídos. Quizá  
ver a un siquiatra. Incluso hacerse meter al manicomio. Estiró la mano  
para programar un curso al hospital más cercano...

«¡No, carajo! ¡No estoy loco! ¡Y este volador no tiene nada malo!»

La mano se le paralizó a mitad de movimiento. Se la quedó mirando,  
fascinado, aterrado. Era como si él se hubiera separado en dos: una  
parte, la parte racional, podía ver que aquí no había nada, e intentaba  
marcharse; pero alguna otra fuerza, una parte desquiciada y maliciosa de  
él, trataba de hacerle quedarse, hacerle perder el tiempo cuando Ukyo  
podía estar en problemas, y si solo pudiera mover el brazo sería capaz  
de salir de aquí y silenciar para siempre esa voz enloquecedora...

Y en medio de todo, una parte calmada y objetiva de su persona  
observaba, y se preguntaba cuál de las dos ganaría. Y en ese momento,  
una de las dos fuerzas pareció ceder, porque la mano se le recogió de  
súbito. Pero entonces, mientras observaba, petrificado aún, la mano  
comenzó a movérsele nuevamente, hacia arriba, hacia la cara, y dos de  
los dedos estaban apuntados hacia afuera, separados justo la distancia  
adecuada, y venían hacia los ojos, y

«no»

se acercaban, y podía sentirlos ahora, una presión leve sobre los  
párpados, y algo dentro de él se resistía pero no era suficientemente  
fuerte, y

«¡No!»

podía sentir la presión creciendo ahora, los dedos clavando más adentro,  
y empezaba a doler pero el dolor era bueno, sí, el dolor era excelente y  
en un momento todo sería de maravilla y nunca más tendría que volver a  
preocuparse por nada

«¡NOOOOOOO!»

Y echó de golpe la cabeza hacia atrás, gritando, con los ojos ardiendo,  
y, por entre una bruma de lágrimas, lo vio. Lo vio. El volador, el  
volador de Ukyo, estacionado justo al lado del suyo. Y, a pocos metros  
de allí, la entrada de la caverna.

Una voz habló en su cabeza.

-ENTRA-

Bajó del volador policial, frotándose los ojos, lagrimeando  
incontrolablemente por el dolor. Quería ir al volador de Ukyo y mirar  
dentro, pero las piernas parecían no querer obedecerle. Se encontró  
caminando, sin voluntad propia, hacia la cueva. Y hacia adentro. Y vio  
por fin a su enemigo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

- 10 -

--Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, yerno --dijo Cologne.

Ella lucía tal como Ranma la viera por última vez: una figura diminuta y  
marchita de túnica verde, con un largo bastón de madera en una mano.  
Casi reconfortante en su familiaridad. Salvo por...

Había algo más allí, inmediatamente bajo la superficie. Algo que, hacía  
sesenta y seis años, se había escondido bajo una máscara de humanidad,  
pero que ahora ya no necesitaba esconderse. Algo inhumano, mirándolo  
intensamente desde esos ojos arcaicos. Algo hambriento.

--No me vengas con eso --espetó Ranma--. ¡Ya sé lo que eres!

--¿En serio? --dijo ella, impasible. Pero tenía un destello en los  
ojos, una chispa de mofa. Gozo.

--¿Y qué te trae por aquí? --inquirió ella--. ¿Vienes a pelear conmigo?  
Pero si soy lo que piensas que soy, entonces qué te hace pensar que  
tienes posibilidad de ganar? Por otro lado, si simplemente soy lo que  
parezco, entonces ¿por qué estás aquí?

--¿Segura de que no puedo ganar? --gruñó él--. Ya te he vencido antes.

--¿Vencerme? --Soltó una risa aguda. Sonaba como una sierra eléctrica--.  
Bueno, tal vez. Pero aquí no hay gatos que desencadenen tu neko-ken.  
¿Cómo te propones hacerlo nuevamente?

--Sea como sea --contestó él--. ¿Qué le hiciste a Ukyo?

--Ah, tu queridita, la cocinera. Está aquí, claro. Curioso que se vea  
tan joven... pero olvidemos eso. --Sonrió.

Hacía mucho tiempo, Ranma había pensado que la sonrisa de la vieja era  
la cosa más horrible que él había visto. No era más bonita ahora.

Y pensó para sí: «¡No sabe! ¡No sabe por qué Ukyo es tan joven!»

Y, un momento después: «¿Tenía tantos dientes antes?»

--Ah, yerno, ¡qué regalo me enviaste! --continuó Cologne--. Fue hasta  
más fácil que Shampoo... ¡y su sabor es tan dulce!

«¿Sabor?» Ranma la miró horrorizado.

--No... no la habrás...

Nuevamente tuvo que oír esa risa punzante.

--Ven --le invitó ella por fin--. Velo por ti mismo.

Las piernas comenzaron a movérsele contra su voluntad. Intentó combatir  
la fuerza que lo obligaba, pero no pudo encontrar nada contra qué  
oponerse. Las piernas simplemente se le movían, y no había nada que él  
pudiera hacer. Marchó más hacia lo profundo de la caverna. Cologne  
avanzaba a brincos junto a él en su siempre presente báculo.

--¿Para qué te molestas con esta farsa? --demandó él--. ¿Por qué no me  
muestras lo que eres en verdad?

--No te preocupes --dijo ella. Se relamió los labios--. Me verás muy  
pronto... --Pero la mirada hambrienta se debilitó un poco--. Por ahora,  
tengo poca elección. Este cuerpo fue una creación de Shampoo, y estoy  
amarrada a él. ¡No es que me moleste! Después de todo, es un cuerpo  
bastante formidable... como quizá habrás notado antes.

Él hervía de rabia, ansiaba golpearla ahora, mientras hablaba. Pero la  
fuerza que lo sujetaba no lo dejaba desviarse de su ruta. Se preguntó  
por un momento cuánto habían avanzado. Cuán profunda podía ser la  
caverna. Si era acaso una caverna natural. ¿O había sido formada,  
hacía siglos, por algo... menos natural que el agua?

--¿Creación de Shampoo? --instó. «¡Anímala a seguir hablando!»

Ella lo miró de soslayo:

--Paciencia, yerno. Ya lo explicaré todo. Como verás, hablar me sirve  
más a mí que a ti...

--¿Shampoo? --siguió la vieja--. Ah, sí. ¡Ella sí que fue un trofeo!  
La primera en siglos en irradiar con la fuerza suficiente como para  
despertarme. Vino a tropezones por el camino, llorando, casi fuera  
de sí; de verdad podía olerlo en ella... ¡ahh! --siseó, un suspiro de  
placer intenso, sibilante, horrendo, perturbador, completamente  
inhumano.

La laringe de Ranma subió y bajó. Intentó tragar; sentía la garganta  
seca, aunque tenía la frente mojada de sudor.

--¿Oler qué? --pudo decir al fin.

--Desesperación --dijo ella. Por un instante su cara fue una máscara  
de voracidad: ávida, hambrienta. Regocijándose. Ranma tuvo que mirar  
hacia otro lado.

--¡Y tengo que agradecerte a ti por eso también, yerno! --braveó ella.

Él la miró conmocionado. --A mí...

--¡A ti! --se burló la vieja--. Tú la rechazaste. Le diste a elegir  
entre matarte o casarse contigo... y luego imposibilitaste las dos  
opciones. La convertiste en una perjura. Le hiciste imposible  
recuperar alguna vez su posición en la tribu... y después la dejaste sin  
ningún lugar adonde ir más que a su casa. A su casa, donde su fracaso  
la condenaba a toda una vida siendo lo más bajo de lo bajo. Una  
sirvienta para las demás amazonas. Una verdadera esclava.

"Y para colmo, se extravió en el camino y terminó cayendo en una de las  
pozas de Jusenkyo. ¡Ah, ella rezumaba desesperación, yerno! Y yo  
tenía tanta hambre...

Ranma cerró los ojos. «¿Yo hice eso? ¿Fue culpa mía?» ¡Pero él no  
sabía! ¡Era culpa de Shampoo! Si no hubiera querido matarlo o casarse  
con él... si no lo hubiera seguido... «Si no me hubiera dado el bes de  
la muerte, para empezar...»

Pero no, estaba evadiendo el problema. Shampoo simplemente había  
estado siguiendo la ley amazona. Era tal vez una ley ridícula, pero eso era  
casi irrelevante. «"Ignorancia de la ley no es excusa."» De no haberla  
derrotado en combate, nada de esto habría sucedido.

¿Y por qué había peleado con ella, para empezar? Para salvar el  
pellejo, por culpa de un error idiota que él y su padre habían cometido.  
Comerse el primer premio de ese concurso, ni más ni menos. Había sido  
una equivocación inocente. Él podía haber aceptado el castigo, o  
simplemente haber huido.

Pero eso no era todo, ¿verdad?

No. Tenía que admitirlo. Había peleado con Shampoo porque había visto  
que ella era hábil, y quería demostrar que él era mejor.

Arrogancia y orgullo. Esa era la raíz de todo.

«Es verdad. Yo tengo toda la culpa.»

Desesperación.

Y las sombras de la caverna parecieron ahondarse y girar y sacudirse  
en torno a él, y Cologne se le acercó más...

«¡No!»

Levantó la cabeza.

--¡No, carajo! --dijo, bramando--. ¡No! ¡Yo no lo hice todo! ¡Shampoo  
también tuvo la culpa! Pudimos haber encontrado otro modo, si ella  
hubiera estado dispuesta a ser un poco flexible. ¡Pero no quiso! ¡Ella  
tenía que tenerlo todo! Puedo compartir parte de la responsabilidad,  
pero ¡yo no soy el culpable!"

Miró a Cologne a los ojos.

Ella extendió una sonrisa apretada, y dijo:

--Vamos. Queda largo camino por recorrer.

Continuaron adentrándose en la cueva.

¨

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

--Cometí una equivocación cuando me uní con Shampoo --dijo Cologne--.  
Tal vez mi ansia era demasiado grande. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo,  
después de todo. Fue un descuido. Me excedí un poco en lo íntimamente  
que nos uní.

"¿Te puedes imaginar lo que es estar completamente sujeto a la voluntad  
de otro? --Miró a Ranma--. Bueno, tal vez puedas. Shampoo recobró la  
esperanza, y eso me debilitó. Me vi obligada a satisfacer sus sueños.  
Y... --Se encogió de hombros--. Su sueño eras tú. Así que volvió a  
Japón, y yo fui con ella.

--Sí, me di cuenta --murmuró él.

Ella no prestó atención. --Ya sabes lo que pasó. Fabriqué un recuerdo  
para ella, una bisabuela: encarnación de su idea de la amazona suprema.  
¡La de ilusiones que tuve que tejer! Escondiéndome de ella, como del  
resto de ustedes. Nunca sospechó que yo estaba allí. -- Contrajo el  
ceño un momento--. Creo que ese viejo imbécil de Happosai sabía. Le di  
recuerdos falsos, pero nunca tuve la seguridad de que se los creyera.  
Él tenía una sola cosa en la cabeza, pero su voluntad era muy fuerte.  
Pero yo no le interesaba. Sabía que yo no iba a interferir con sus...  
hábitos... así que simplemente no me tomó en cuenta.

"¡Ah, pero Shampoo! ¡Esa niña sí que era persistente! En realidad muy  
notable. Luego de esa vez en la playa pude ver que nunca te ibas a  
casar con ella. Pero ella no se rendía.

Ranma pestañeó. ¿Cologne había querido renunciar pero Shampoono  
estaba de acuerdo? Eso sí que era un intercambio.

Ella debió haber sentido su sorpresa:

--No creas que digo que no podría haberte vencido --advirtió--. ¿Pero  
casarte con Shampoo? Eso, podía ver que no lo ibas a hacer nunca. Al  
final, claro, ella fracasó. Tomé de nuevo el control, y regresamos a mi  
hogar. Aquí.

Ella siseó nuevamente.

--Y aquí he comido bien, Ranma. Muy bien en verdad. Y ahora, justo  
cuando Shampoo está empezando a consumirse por fin, ¡tú me mandas  
otro regalo!

Él comprendió de inmediato.

--No Ukyo --dijo con voz rasposa--. No te llevarás a Ukyo.

Ella sonrió abiertamente. Había sin duda alguna más dientes en esa  
boca de los que había tenido antes...

--Ya la tengo --dijo, burlona--. ¡Lleva ochenta años queriéndote,  
muchacho! Y tú una y otra vez la has rechazado. La mayor parte de ese  
tiempo, ella ha intentado fingir que te odiaba, o ha tratado de  
olvidarte. ¿Y qué haces cuando ella cree que por fin podría tener una  
oportunidad? ¡Lo vuelves a hacer! ¡Y la envías directo hasta mí,  
rebosante de desesperación! ¡Yerno, no podrías serme más útil ni  
aunque te pagara!

--¡No! --gritó él--. ¡Eso no fue lo que pasó!

--¿Ah, no? --La vieja soltó su risa penetrante--. Jamás tendrás  
oportunidad de decírselo. Ahora es mía. Y para endulzarlo todo,  
tengo un ganga extra...

"Te tengo a ti.

"No te hubiera tocado, yerno. Te habría dejado ir. Pero me obligaste.  
Rechazaste mis ilusiones, insististe en encararte conmigo... y ahora,  
bueno... ¿por qué le voy a mirar los dientes a un caballo regalado?

"¡Y qué caballo regalado, yerno! Tú eres muchísimo más fuerte que ella.  
O que Shampoo, además. Nunca en tu vida has sido derrotado. Has  
perdido batallas, claro... pero siempre has ganado la guerra. Tu espíritu  
nunca se ha quebrado. ¡Ah, va a ser tan bueno cuando por fin te  
despedaces! No vas a durar ni la mitad de tiempo que Ukyo, por supuesto...  
pero mientras lo haces... Ukyo será comida... ¡pero tú vas a ser un  
banquete!

Él la quedó mirando un momento. Y luego se rió.

--¿Yo? Buena suerte, bruja. Yo no estoy desesperado. No tienes nada  
que comer aquí.

--No todavía --dijo ella--. Pero toma en cuenta algo...

"No tienes posibilidad de derrotarme. Eso ya debes saberlo. No me  
podías igualar en velocidad cuando eras joven, y por cierto que no  
puedes ahora. Y no puedes irte. Así que... ¿cuánto irás a demorar, me  
pregunto? En empezar a debilitarte. En empezar a degastarte con la sed  
y la inanición. ¿Cuánto irás demorar?

"Y si eso no basta... siempre está tu queridita, ¿no? ¿Qué vas a hacer,  
me pregunto, cuando veas lo que le hago, delante de tus propios ojos...  
sin que seas capaz de hacer nada más que mirar?

"¿Cuánto irás a demorar en desesperarte por fin, Ranma?

Él miró la sonrisa ancha --esos ojos sin fondo, llenos de avidez y  
malicia y anticipación-- y se estremeció. Contra su voluntad, las  
piernas continuaron moviéndosele. Siguieron penetrando hacia el  
interior de la montaña.

¨

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había perdido la noción de cuánto llevaba caminando, de cuánto habían  
recorrido. La temperatura había caído; se descubrió temblando. Había  
una nube de condensación cada vez que exhalaba. (Pero no para Cologne,  
no pudo evitar notarlo.)

El aire todavía parecía limpio y respirable. Pero había un olor extraño  
viniendo de algún lado.

--...más fácil de lo que crees hacerse una identidad --estaba diciendo  
Cologne. Parecía haber caído en un ánimo jactancioso. Tal vez su  
propósito era grabar en él cuán imposible era resistírsele. De ser así,  
tenía que admitir que estaba haciendo efecto.

--Toma, por ejemplo, a Herb y sus amigos... ¿te acuerdas? Claro que te  
acuerdas. Ellos nunca oyeron hablar de mí; nunca tuvieron la intención  
ni de acercarse a Nerima cuando visitaron Japón. Pero vi una  
oportunidad de hacerte hembra permanentemente, y cortar el afecto de  
Shampoo por ti, así que los intercepté y... los influencié un poco. Hubo  
otros cuantos casos similares... pero creo que ya captas la idea.

Ranma apretó los dientes.

--O estaba el episodio del espejo Nanban... pero sin duda te darás  
cuenta que no todo lo que viste era real.

Un pie delante del otro. Paso. Paso. No respondas. Todo lo que  
pudieras decir sólo lo haría peor.

Aquel olor era más cercano ahora. ¿Qué era? Algo conocido... Arrugó la  
nariz. Era olor a putrefacción.

--¿Y todavía crees que puedes vencerme? Podría hacerte creer que el  
túnel se derrumbó sobre ti... y te quedarías aquí, ileso, y morirías de  
hambre, creyéndote atrapado por escombros.

Ranma no estaba tan seguro de eso. Había roto anteriormente su dominio  
mental, en la boca de la caverna, cuando ella había tratado de alejarlo.

Tal vez ella percibió su pensamiento de algún modo. Le lanzó una mirada  
de total conocimiento y dijo:

--Ahh, tengo tanta ansia por saborearte...

Y mientras la vieja hablaba, llegaron al final del túnel.

¨

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La caverna se abría hacia una cámara baja y circular, de decenas de  
metros de ancho. La luz era débil, pero clara; la misma luz que había  
llenado el túnel: pálida, incolora, y sin una fuente distinguible. Las  
paredes eran irregulares, ásperas; el techo, igualmente tosco pero  
mayormente plano. El suelo era de roca desnuda.

Ukyo estaba allí, tendida de espaldas en el suelo, cerca del fondo de la  
caverna. Ranma corrió hasta ella, notando solo cuando llegaba a su lado  
que tenía las piernas libres de nuevo. El cuerpo de Ukyo estaba tieso,  
rígido, aunque su piel parecía tibia. No parecía estar respirando. Sus  
ojos miraban inmóviles hacia arriba. Por un momento no pudo determinar  
si ella lo veía; pero luego vio sus pupilas reaccionar al cambio de luz  
al inclinarse sobre ella. Dejó escapar una exhalación que no sabía  
estaba conteniendo. Estaba viva.

Los primeros albores de un plan empezaron a formarse en el fondo de  
su mente.

--¡Suéltala! --exigió, volviéndose a mirar a Cologne.

Su única respuesta fue una sonrisa torva.

Algo más le llamó la atención. Cerca de Ukyo, justo al fondo de la  
cueva, había un socavón en la pared. Y había algo más dentro...

Se acercó para ver mejor, luego retrocedió. Tenía forma humanoide, la  
cosa tirada allí, encogida en postura fetal. Pero había poco de humano  
en esta. Tenía las extremidades torcidas, cosas huesudas, atrofiadas y  
deformes; las manos (si es que eran manos), garras secas. La piel, allí  
donde podía verla por entre las capas casi sólidas de mugre que la  
cubrían, era pálida, casi traslúcida. Tenía la cabeza horrorosamente  
malformada. Se alegró de no poder verle cara.

Apestaba. Toda la caverna hedía a aquella fetidez: a años, décadas,  
siglos de descomposición. Ranma intentó respirar por la boca, pero no  
ayudaba; la pestilencia era tan densa que podía saborearla, como una  
capa espesa y viscosa que le cubría la lengua, indescriptiblemente  
infecta. Casi le vinieron arcadas.

Y entonces la cosa echada en el socavón se movió. Despacio, levantó  
la cabeza, y se volvió hacia él. Mostró la cara. Habló.

--Airen --dijo.

La mandíbula de él quedó colgando. Quería enardecerse, gritar, llorar.  
Estaba demasiado sobrecogido, demasiado horrorizado para moverse  
siquiera.

Por fin había encontrado a Shampoo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

- 11 -

Ranma retrocedió despacio ante la mirada de esos ojos. Vio la luz del  
reconocimiento apagarse en ellos; vio la momentánea mirada de esperanza  
en el rostro marchito de Shampoo disolverse en una imbecilidad vacua.

--¿Cuánto tiempo? --preguntó en voz queda.

--Ya sabes eso, yerno --respondió Cologne.

Sabía. Sesenta y seis años, Shampoo había estado tirada allí, con  
cuerpo consumiéndosele, con su angustia y desesperación alimentando  
al monstruo que le controlaba la mente. Sesenta y seis años.

Era extraño como se sentía. Estaba más allá de la ira, más allá de la  
furia. Mucho más allá del odio.

Se había vuelto de hielo.

--¿Algo más que nos tengamos que decir? --dijo. Tenía la voz calmada,  
casi amable.

--Creo que no --dijo Cologne.

Él asintió. El corazón le martilleaba.

Ah. Una cosa más.

--Si no te molesta --dijo, azorado-- una cosa que he aprendido con  
los años es a nunca pelear con la vejiga llena...

Ella bufó, pero asintió su consentimiento. Él hizo lo suyo contra  
una pared de la caverna. Sólo tardó unos momentos.

--Muy bien, entonces --dijo él cuando terminó--. ¿Empezamos?

¨

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al principio él había pensado que pelear con ella sería una pérdida de  
tiempo. ¿De qué servía golpear a una ilusión? ¿Cuál era el objeto de  
intentar vencer a un fantasma? Como Cologne había dicho, la lucha era  
inútil.

Ahora, no estaba tan seguro. La criatura propiamente tal --el centro de  
la maldad-- no estaba allí enfrentándole, él estaba seguro de eso.  
Posiblemente estaba con Shampoo, montada en su columna. Sabía que  
nunca tendría la oportunidad de comprobarlo.

Pero la misma Cologne tenía que ser más que una ilusión. Él la había  
visto lejos de Shampoo muchas veces en el pasado como para tener alguna  
duda al respecto. No podía creer que el demonio (por decirle así) fuera  
capaz de controlar las mentes a esa distancia. Si podía, entonces no  
había salvación.

¿Qué era ella, entonces? ¿Alguna especie de engendro anexo? ¿O una  
proyección del ki del propio demonio? Sospechaba que era lo último. Una  
figura formada solo cuando la necesitaba; eso explicaría por qué no  
había estado presente en los videos que Ukyo había encontrado.

Y si Cologne estaba formada con el ki del demonio, entonces tal vez  
el golpearla afectaría al demonio en sí.

Tal vez.

Era lo único en que podía centrar las esperanzas.

¨

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y así, al fin, fueron al grano.

Era una lástima que estuvieran peleando bajo tierra. Eso descartaba  
muchos de los mejores trucos de Ranma; una explosión allí podía hacerles  
caer el techo encima. Pero aún había alternativas...

El cuerpo de Cologne empezó a brillar. A arder. A expandirse. Elevó su  
aura de combate, y era inmensa. Aterradora. En unos momentos, se alzó  
por sobre él, y seguía creciendo. Su cabeza atravesó el techo de la  
caverna como si este no hubiese estado allí; pero él descubrió que de  
algún modo todavía podía verla, como si la roca hubiera sido  
transparente.

Y luego se detuvo: una figura gigantesca, de decenas de metros de alto,  
mirándolo con desprecio. Brillaba de un color rojo cereza. Estaba  
envuelta en una red de llamas rojas, que brillanan mortecinas a su  
alrededor, proyectando fantásticas luces danzantes por la caverna.

-RÍNDETE.-

Él sintió la presión de la voluntad de ella golpear contra su mente.  
La exigencia de rendirse. Una fuerza fría y despiadada, que lo  
empequeñecía, como un tsunami presto a romper.

-TE VAS A RENDIR.-

Cerró los ojos, sin tomarla en cuenta. «Me toca...»

Buscó en su interior, sintió la fuerza allí. La reserva de decisión, de  
voluntad, de yo. De ki. Permitió que se expandiera, que lo llenara  
hasta el punto de estallar. Y luego más allá, forzándolo a salir,  
poniéndolo en acción, despertándolo, evocándolo...

Se agrandó. Gradualmente, vacilante, su cuerpo se fue llenando,  
inflando. Ardía de un rojo cobrizo trémulo, casi invisible. Luego, la  
expansión se hizo más lenta, vaciló... y se detuvo. No era más que  
unos centímetros más alto que su estatura normal.

-¿ESO ES LO MEJOR QUE PUEDES HACER?-

Sintió la burla. El desdén.

Y sonrió. «No necesito más...»

Y entonces dirigió su voluntad hacia afuera nuevamente. Concentrándola  
en un filo agudo, aumentando la presión. Vertiendo toda la fuerza en su  
aura. Incrementando las energías.

La luz cambió en la caverna. Las sombras retrocedieron. El aura de  
Ranma se hizo más brillante. Refulgía de un llameante color anaranjado.

Presionó de nuevo, ahora empezando a fatigarse. Aguzando el enfoque.  
Expandiendo su voluntad. Más intensa.

La caverna estaba bañada de luz. Ranma era de un amarillo tórrido.  
Ardía como una estrella.

Más intensa.

Verde. Azul.

Más intensa. Distantemente, tuvo consciencia de Cologne, que tenía  
los ojos apretados, casi cerrados, una mano levantada contra la luz  
cegadora. No tenía una expresión de desdén ahora.

Más intensa.

Ardía de color violeta.

Estaba ahora extrayendo la energía de los alrededores, canalizándola,  
dirigiéndola toda hacia Cologne. No sería bueno someter a Ukyo y a  
Shampoo a esto.

/Más intensa/.

Por unos momentos más, la luz continuó, casi demasiado pálida para  
verse. Luego pareció desvanecerse. En torno a Cologne, las sombras  
parecieron agolparse.

Ranma ardía en ultravioleta.

Más intensa. Y más intensa. Y más intensa.

La energía se acrecentaba. La frecuencia se alzó vehemente.  
Él temblaba, pugnando ahora para controlarla. Más intensa.

Y entonces: la prueba final. Encauzó su voluntad como nunca antes.  
Concentrándola hasta una punta de alfiler. Conduciendo las energías  
hasta un punto único. Alineándolas. Apuntando. Y soltando.

Liberándola por completo, en un solo estallido. Un único pulso, de  
un haz de radiación coherente.

Un láser de rayos X.

¨

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El rayo era totalmente invisible. Pero su visión interior lo vio arder  
como la lanza de Dios. Voló e impactó su objetivo. Y, demasiado tarde,  
vio lo que Cologne había estado haciendo.

Ella ya no brillaba. Se veía como un negativo fotográfico. Su aura era  
un manto de noche. De penumbra turbia y umbrosa en los bordes, se  
apagaba hasta ser una masa de negrura en el centro, tan profunda e  
intensa que la oscuridad parecía viva. Como un hoyo en el espacio.  
Un hoyo negro.

El rayo la golpeó y desapareció. Silenciado. Absorbido. Tragado.

La oscuridad llenó la caverna. Había un penetrante olor a ozono. El  
aura de Ranma se había ido, íntegramente agotada en la producción  
de aquel rayo. No podía ver. Apenas podía tenerse en pie. Esperó el  
golpe que lo acabaría todo.

Nunca llegó. Despacio, poco a poco, la luz volvió a la cámara. Era más  
difusa que antes, pero había la suficiente para ver a Cologne, a poca  
distancia de allí. Estaba apoyada en el báculo; parecía aturdida. «Un  
golpe acabaría con todo», pensó él; pero en este momento no estaba  
seguro de poder caminar, mucho menos lanzar un golpe.

--Yerno --empezó Cologne, y luego se interrumpió para toser. Al final,  
continuó--. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme. No tengo ni la menor idea de  
con qué me acabas de pegar. --Entornó los ojos--. Eso no te lo enseñó  
Happosai.

Ranma resopló, y enseguida lo lamentó. La nariz le sangraba.

--Happosai tenía más de doscientos años --barboteó--. Usaba casi todo  
su ki sólo para mantener su cuerpo funcionando. Todavía tenía unas  
maniobras buenas, pero casi todo lo que le quedaba eran trucos, como  
esos happo-daikarin.

--De todos modos, todavía era capaz de manifestar un aura de combate  
asombrosa --murmuró Cologne--. Su fuerza debe haber sido increíble  
cuando joven... lástima que no me lo haya encontrado entonces.

--Concuerdo con eso --dijo Ranma con suavidad. Añadió--: Ni él podía  
durar para siempre. Se agotó por fin hace cuarenta años.

Cologne asintió. --Así que inventaste tu truco más bonito tú solo. Muy  
impresionante, yerno. Otro de esos me causaría serios problemas.  
Pero... --Sonrió con malicia--. No puedes hacerlo de nuevo, ¿cierto?

Ranma suspiró. Ella estaba perfectamente en lo cierto. No podía reunir  
suficiente aura ni para prender un fósforo.

Así que sería a la manera tradicional, después de todo.

Ranma atacó primero. Saltó: no directamente hacia Cologne, sino en un  
ángulo ligeramente más allá de ella, con las manos disparándose a  
azotar, los pies moviéndose hacia la cabeza de la vieja.

Ella se movió, casi demasiado rápido para que él lo percibiera. Un  
salto repentino, un giro en el aire, fustigando con el bastón... y se  
quedó inmóvil una vez más, y él iba rodando por el suelo. Se puso en  
pie de inmediato, sobándose el brazo. El dolor era increíble. Con un  
solo golpe lo había lastimado más que nadie en años.

--Bastante sólido para una ilusión --comentó ella.

Él no se molestó en contestar. Saltó nuevamente, entrando por abajo  
esta vez. De nuevo ella se hizo un borrón de movimiento: un brazo subió  
como relámpago y le azotó la cara, una pierna alcanzándolo en el  
vientre, y un giro leve, lanzándolo lejos, fuera de control. Chocó con  
el suelo, rodó y estuvo nuevamente de pie en un instante, arrojándose  
ya en un nuevo asalto.

Ella esquivó sin problemas, llevando el bastón a varearle las costillas.  
Esta vez, él había esperado aquel ataque y lo desvió, usando el mismo  
movimiento para lanzarle una patada a la cabeza. De algún modo, ella  
se las arregló para estar en otra parte. El impulso de la patada lo hizo  
trastabillar, y un instante después vio el bastón viniéndole como un  
borrón a la cara.

Era el movimiento que él estaba esperando. Efectuó un golpe rápido de  
corte con la mano. Hubo un sonido de fractura, luego un crujido, y los  
dos tercios superiores del báculo cayeron al suelo rodando y luego se  
detuvieron.

Ranma se irguió de pie y observó a Cologne cautelosamente. Parecía  
sorprendida, miraba el cabo de madera en su mano. Después de un  
momento lo soltó.

Luego se rió.

Hubo un destello. La extraña luz sin dirección de la caverna pareció  
pulsar un momento. Y luego Cologne estaba sujetando un báculo nuevo.  
Y riéndose de él.

--Eso es trampa --acusó él.

--"Artes marciales estilo todo-vale". ¿De eso te jactas, no? --dijo  
ella con una risa estridente.

--Eso no es lo que... --comenzó a discutir él, luego lo pensó mejor.

Muy bien. Sin reglas. Todo puede pasar. «Y lo más probable es que  
pase», pensó amargamente.

Entonces recordó a Ukyo y a Shampoo. Esto no era un concurso más.  
Aquí se lo jugaba todo.

Se situó frente a Cologne e hizo una reverencia. En silencio.

--Todo esto es tremendamente innecesario --le dijo Cologne--. Acéptalo:  
es una pelea que no puedes ganar. Ríndete ahora y ahórrate mucho dolor,  
Ranma.

--Yo nunca me rindo. Nunca.

Se volvieron torbellinos de movimiento, cuerpos volando y arqueándose,  
golpeando, bloqueando, contragolpeando. Pies y manos parecían  
intercambiables. Todos los años de entrenamiento, la destreza, la  
fuerza, el fluir intuitivo y sin esfuerzo del cuerpo en movimiento,  
acudieron a raudales. Ranma nunca había peleado mejor. Nunca.

E iba perdiendo irremediablemente.

Golpe con el pie. Bloqueo; contragolpe. Agacharse, saltar. Rodilla en  
la cara. Esquivo, giro, patada. Más rápido de lo que el ojo puede  
seguir, cada movimiento hecho puramente por instinto. Codazo,  
devolución, torcer, golpear. Esquivar, esquivar, esquivar.

Cuando joven hubiera podido tener la velocidad para mantener el ritmo de  
ella. Pero ya no. Era mucho más diestro de lo que había sido entonces,  
y por lo general eso le daba la ventaja. Pero Cologne tenía la destreza  
/y/ la velocidad, y lo estaba matando.

El bastón estaba por todos lados. No podía eludirlo. Recibía decenas  
de impactos, sin conectar casi ninguno por su parte. Cada uno de los  
golpes de ella era ligero, preciso. Doloroso, contusivo, pero no lo  
bastante como para romper hueso. Tenía la piel mojada de sangre y  
sudor, pero aún no tenía heridas serias. Ella estaba jugando con él.  
Abatiéndolo poco a poco.

Intentó un truco viejo --el kachuu tenshin amaguriken-- y no funcionó.  
Ya no le era asequible. Estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado agotado,  
y demasiado viejo para que alcanzara a ser efectivo. No era  
suficientemente ágil. Estaba cayendo.

«Yo nunca me rindo. Nunca.»

El bastón le azotó la cabeza, fuerte. Se tambaleó; el mundo se apagó  
por un momento. Cuando volvió en sí estaba tendido en el suelo, Cologne  
de pie junto a él, mirándolo, con el bastón levantado.

No tenía placer en los ojos, ningún brillo victorioso; sólo una  
determinación despiadada e implacable. Otro clase de aura de combate,  
pensó él, mareado.

Ella lo golpeó de nuevo en el vientre. Él se encogió sobre este,  
gimiendo, con náuseas. Otra contusión a las costillas. Al cuello. Él  
se retorció y contorsionó, pero el bastón estaba en todas partes. En la  
espalda. En las costillas de nuevo. Y moviéndose hacia su cara...

Lo capturó, de algún modo. Forcejearon por un momento; luego él torció,  
tiró del báculo, y Cologne voló por la caverna. Ella giró en el aire y  
aterrizó de pie, vuelta hacia él, lista para pelear; pero para entonces  
él estaba en pie nuevamente, con las manos prestas.

Con las manos... no prestas. Temblando.

--No puedes ganar --susurró ella. Suavemente, pero las palabras  
parecieron llenar la caverna--. No puedes ganar.

No. No podía.

Pues bien. La apuesta última, desesperada.

Juzgó con cuidado los ángulos. Cambió de postura, buscando su  
equilibrio... y atacó. En el último momento sus pies dejaron el suelo y  
voló hacia ella, manos y pies relampagueando, rugiendo un kiai.

El contraataque de ella fue instantáneo, devastador. Él no intentó  
bloquearlo en absoluto. Se movió con este, obteniendo impulso de él  
--el dolor, en este punto, era incidental-- y salió impelido por el aire,  
girando. En una trayectoria precisamente calculada. Hasta aterrizar  
exactamente donde había querido.

En el pequeño charco de orina que había dejado anteriormente contra  
la pared de la caverna. Orina que había tenido tiempo de enfriarse.

La orina es un 98 por ciento de agua.

Y Ranma-chan rodó y se puso en pie de un salto: inmunda, maloliente,  
golpeada y sangrando. Pero joven de nuevo. Y rápida.

Y ese sí era un cuento totalmente distinto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

- 12 -

Cologne estaba inmóvil. Pasmada aún. Ranma-chan descubrió los  
dientes en una sonrisa ancha y virulenta.

--Sorpresa.

La boca de Cologne funcionó. Después de un momento, salieron las  
palabras.

--Yerno --dijo--. ¿Que...? ¿Cómo...?

Ranma-chan saltó hacia ella. Esta vez, el kachuu tenshin amaguriken  
salió sin esfuerzo. Atacó, y sintió el ataque llegar a su objetivo, una  
y otra y otra vez. Cuando Cologne por fin se liberó, tenía la cara  
ensangrentada.

--Jusenkyo --musitó.

--Correcto, bruja --se mofó Ranma-chan--. ¿No sabías, verdad? ¡Todo  
este tiempo, justo al lado tuyo, y no sabías!

--¿No envejeces? --La voz de Cologne estaba ganando seguridad ahora--.  
Y la cocinera, por eso es tan joven también. No me di cuenta...

Giró de súbito, con la cara oscurecida de rabia, apuntando con un dedo  
huesudo a Ranma-chan.

--¡Eso no cambia nada! --vociferó--. ¡Aún así no tienes esperanza de  
ganar!

--Siempre tengo esperanza --dijo Ranma-chan--. Siempre.

Y luego estaba gritando ella también, y su voz llenaba la caverna.

--¿Me oíste, Ucchan? ¿Oíste, Shampoo? ¡Hay esperanza! ¡Ella no tiene  
por qué ganar! ¡No si no la dejan! ¡Pueden pelear contra ella!

Mientras los ecos se desvanecían, acometió una vez más. Cologne vino  
a su encuentro. Y los túneles resonaron con el ruido del combate.

¨

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Saltando y pateando, manos y pies meros borrones. El aire cantaba con  
el sonido de sus movimientos. El bastón de Cologne era un remolino, un  
mortífero arsenal giratorio. Ranma-chan había pensado que la vieja  
bruja se movía rápido antes. Ahora veía cuánto había estado guardando.

Pero estuvo a la altura del desafío. De algún modo, apenas, lo estuvo.  
Cada gota de velocidad que tenía iba para confrontar el asalto, pero lo  
confrontó. Los puñetazos eran desviados, los codazos devueltos, los  
barridos esquivados. Nunca en su vida había sentido tal exaltación.

Nunca en su vida había sentido tal miedo.

Era tiempo de actuar, no de pensar, pero el pensamiento no se iba. «¿Por  
qué Cologne está peleando de manera normal? Dijo que podía detenerme  
con solo pensarlo. ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho?»

La distracción momentánea tuvo su precio. Un súbito movimiento del  
bastón, que bloqueó apenas un milisegundo demasiado tarde, la tiró al  
suelo. Su atención regresó a donde pertenecía. Rodó sin dificultad,  
desviando con un puño el ataque que siguió al primero, saltando hacia  
atrás a través de la caverna para ganar un segundo para recuperarse,  
y continuó con el ataque.

Otra idea suelta, justo bajo el nivel consciente de su mente: «Los ojos  
de Ukyo, ¿que no habían estado abiertos antes?»

Siguieron peleando.

¨

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El combate era parejo.

Hicieron una pausa breve. El pecho de Ranma-chan se agitaba de  
arriba abajo. Si Cologne estaba sin aliento (si es que respiraba), no  
lo demostraba.

--Te estás cansando --observó Cologne.

--Me estoy... preparando para el otro round --contestó Ranma-chan.

Cologne asintió despacio. --Tu destreza es bastante extraordinaria  
--dijo luego de pocos segundos--. No lo hubiera creído... pero claro, al  
final eso no cambia nada. Me temo que esto ha seguido por mucho más  
tiempo del que esperaba. Voy a tener que ponerle fin. Ahora.

--¡Sueña! --se mofó Ranma.

--Gracioso que dijeras eso...

Cologne desapareció.

--¡Oye! ¡Así no se vale! --Ranma-chan avanzó corriendo, batiendo los  
brazos, intentando palpar a Cologne. No encontró nada.

--¿Y qué tiene que ver lo que "vale" en todo esto?

La voz de Cologne era un eco distante, un susurro fantasmal. Parecía  
venir de todos lados alrededor de Ranma-chan. Luego ya no estaba.  
Ranma-chan se quedó inmóvil, escuchando atentamente. La caverna  
estaba  
en silencio.

¿En silencio? ¿No debía acaso poder oír la respiración de Ukyo y de  
Shampoo? Miró presurosamente a su alrededor. Las dos no estaban,  
tampoco. Estaba sola en una cámara vacía, en lo profundo de la tierra.

--¡Carajo!

Más juegos mentales. «Pero ya vencí tus trucos antes, vieja. Lo puedo  
hacer de nuevo. Todavía estás aquí, en algún lado, y te voy a  
encontrar.

«De algún modo.»

Pero el incómodo pensamiento seguía volviendo. «Juegos mentales.»  
Como esa treta infame en la boca del túnel. Pero aquí, podía esperar  
que fuera mucho peor. Mucho peor.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de recapturar esa visión interna que había  
usado con tan poco esfuerzo antes para ver su ki-láser. Pero no había  
nada. Ni rastro de ninguna de las otras dos mujeres. Estaba sola.

La luz en la cueva se estaba oscureciendo, apagando. Lentamente.

«Juegos mentales.» ¿Cuánto de lo que veía era real, al final? Al no  
poder confiar en sus ojos --al no poder ni estar segura de confiar en su  
memoria-- ¿qué quedaba?

¿Habían estado Ukyo y Shampoo aquí en algún momento siquiera? ¿O no  
era sino una ilusión, un recuerdo falso, o algo completamente distinto? ¿Y  
la misma Cologne? La había visto, había hablado con ella, peleado con  
ella... pero tenía la certeza de que ella no era real, o no totalmente  
real en todo caso. «Pero sangró cuando le pegué. ¿Qué significa eso?»

¿Y la caverna en dónde estaba, además? ¿Cómo era en realidad? ¿Existía  
siquiera? ¿O acaso estaba en algún lugar absolutamente distinto?

¿Y si... todavía estaba en el asiento del volador? ¿Posiblemente con  
los ojos descuajados, pero sin siquiera notarlo?

¿O quizá seguía aún en la casa de Ukyo? ¡Las posibilidades eran  
infinitas! El demonio podía haber tomado el control la noche  
anterior... tal vez por eso Ukyo había escapado; el demonio la había  
estado controlando, y no era en absoluto culpa de Ranma-chan...

¿O tal vez antes? ¿Y si todo el cuento de la posesión de Shampoo era un  
invento? ¿Nada más que un plan para hacerle venir? ¿Era real la misma  
Ukyo?

O tal vez Ranma-chan seguía sentada en el cementerio, allá en Tokio.

O tal vez...

Tal vez...

/Tal vez Akane seguía viva.../

Ranma-chan empezó a llorar. En silencio, desesperanzadamente. Estaba  
sola en la oscuridad, y no había nada en que creer. Nadie a quien  
recurrir.

Nada.

Desesperación...

Y en torno a ella, las sombras se movieron y acumularon; pero tenía los  
ojos llenos de lágrimas y no vio nada...

«Siempre tengo esperanza. Siempre.»

Esas palabras desafiantes. ¿Cuándo había dicho eso? Hacía toda una  
vida, tal vez. Pero el recuerdo era tenue y débil, y la oscuridad  
alrededor de ella --y la obscuridad en su interior-- eran demasiado  
fuertes.

«Yo amaba a Akane. Pero se fue. Creí amar a Ukyo también, pero huyó  
de mí. Estoy solo.»

Desesperación...

Y las sombras crecieron, y la noche más negra lo cubrió todo.

--¡No quiero quedar así! ¡No quiero que termine así!

Era un gemido de la más pura desolación. Un llanto de soledad, de  
dolor, de traición; el llanto de un bebé arrancado del útero. Un llanto  
de Desesperación...

«Yo nunca me rindo. Nunca.»

¿Pero y cuando no quedaba nada por qué pelear?

¿Nada?

Un recuerdo distante. Desdibujado, casi inexistente, pero:

(De algún modo, es Ukyo que está delante de él. Tiene un color de pelo  
distinto, y está imposiblemente joven; pero no cabe la menor duda. "Ay,  
Ranma --murmura ella--. ¿Por qué después de sesenta años todavía me  
duele?" Y, llorando, se hundió en el abrazo de él...)

Y:

(Es la cara de Shampoo, arrasada por una decrepitud indescriptible, pero  
completamente, horrorosamente inconfundible. Y a través de las décadas  
de sufrimiento estampadas allí, ella lo reconoce, y la esperanza  
momentánea en sus ojos le transforma su cara. "Airen", murmura...)

Ellas le amaban. Dependían de su persona. Era algo por lo que valía la  
pena luchar.

("Ahora bien, tal vez haya algún modo de combatir algo así. Pero yo  
no sé cómo." Pero él se limita a sonreír y dice, "Ah, no te preocupes  
de eso. Ya voy a encontrar la manera. Siempre lo hago.")

¿Eso era verdad, no? Siempre lo hacía. De algún modo.

«Yo nunca me rindo. Siempre tengo esperanza.»

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo ahora? ¿Llorar por miedo a la oscuridad?

Abrió los ojos.

Cologne estaba allí, con las manos en torno al cuello de Ranma-chan.  
Tenía la boca abierta, llena de dientes puntiagudos, y en sus ojos ardía  
un hambre oscura y salvaje. Babeaba. La máscara de humanidad ya no  
estaba; la bestia estaba al descubierto.

Ranma-chan actuó sin pensar.

--¡MOUKO TAKABISHA!

La cámara resonó con la fuerza de la descarga. Cologne voló hacia  
atrás, brazos y piernas sacudiéndose como alas de murciélago. Golpeó  
la pared de la caverna con un crujido e incluso rebotó, cayendo con  
estrépito al suelo y rodando una y otra vez.

Ranma-chan dio un paso único y tentativo hacia ella...

Luego Cologne estaba levantada y gritando en dirección a Ranma como  
un torbellino. Su ataque no se parecía a nada que Ranma-chan hubiera  
enfrentado antes: salvaje, bestial, pero había inteligencia allí  
también, y una vasta destreza, y oh, qué velocidad...

Y Ranma-chan se dio cuenta de que por primera vez estaba enfrentando la  
potencia máxima de Cologne. ¿Había pensado que la bruja era rápida  
antes? Como comparar a un sabueso con un guepardo.

Puso sus mejor empeño en la defensa, y no era suficiente. Estaba  
recibiendo daño nuevamente... pero al menos este ataque no podía durar;  
no era posible que una energía, una velocidad y una virulencia así se  
mantuvieran...

Pero se mantenía; seguía, seguía y seguía viniendo; y, una vez más,  
Ranma-chan se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo la pelea...

Entonces hubo un segundo impacto, y Cologne se crispó, y gruñó, y miró  
hacia abajo para ver los objetos que la habían golpeado. El puñado de  
miniespátulas, clavadas en el pecho.

Ranma-chan se dio vuelta. Ukyo estaba en pie. Tenía la cara lívida y  
demacrada, pero los ojos despejados. La bandolera que le cruzaba el  
pecho estaba cargada de espátulas, y tenía más en las manos, en posición  
para arrojarlas.

--Te sentí pelear --dijo.

«Siempre tengo esperanza. Siempre.» Ukyo había oído. Ranma había  
venido por ella. Había peleado por ella. Y ella había recobrado la  
esperanza.

--Creí que habías dejado las espátulas --dijo Ranma-chan, algo alelada.

--Ah, bueno... por los viejos tiempos. Mira, ¿que no deberíamos...?

--Exacto.

Como uno, se volvieron hacia Cologne. Y Ranma-chan sonrió y dijo:

--¿Bailamos?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

- 13 -

Esta vez era distinto. Esta vez, al menos, no había duda acerca de  
quién iba ganando. Cologne peleaba ceñuda y silenciosamente, pero  
contra enemigos múltiples estaba en seria desventaja. Ukyo era una  
artista marcial eximia; muy por debajo del nivel de las otras dos, pero,  
aún así, era una presencia que Cologne no podía darse el lujo de  
ignorar. Y Ranma-chan no le daba ninguna oportunidad a Cologne de  
atacar a Ukyo y eliminar el problema.

«Vamos ganando», pensó Ranma-chan. «No lo puedo creer. ¡De verdad  
vamos ganando!»

Aún así, apretaba los dientes y esperaba el golpe que sabía debía venir.  
¿Por qué esperaba tanto Cologne? ¿Cuándo iba a intentar sus tretas  
mentales de nuevo? Ranma-chan no estaba segura de poder vencer un  
tercero de esos ataques.

Pero el asalto mental no llegaba. No llegaba. Peleaban y peleaban, y  
no llegaba. En forma continua, conducían a Cologne por delante de  
ellos. Ella era demasiado astuta, demasiado experimentada, lejos  
demasiado hábil para dejarse arrinconar; pero la empujaban hacia atrás  
continuamente. Y Ranma-chan seguía esperando un nuevo ataque mental.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Cologne no podía. Tenía límites después  
de todo. Y mientras toda su atención estaba en la pelea cuerpo a  
cuerpo, no podía hacer el esfuerzo de atacar también mentalmente.

--¡Ucchan! --gritó--. ¡No pares, pase lo que pase! ¡Podemos ganar  
mientras la tengamos demasiado ocupada para usar sus ilusiones!

Oyó a Cologne mascullar algo vil. Y rió mientras seguía peleando.

Iba ganando. Iban ganando. Era inevitable. «"Ya voy a encontrar la  
manera. Siempre lo hago". Con ayuda de mis amigos...»

En otras circunstancias hubiera dicho que Cologne peleaba  
magníficamente. Aun ahora, aun aquí, tenía que admitir que la vieja  
era soberbia. Pero contra dos, y uno de esos dos casi tan diestro como  
ella, simplemente estaba superada. Seguía peleando --¡y cómo peleaba!--  
pero recibía daño continuo. Ella infligía bastante también --Ranma-chan  
tenía un número de cortes y moretones nuevos, y uno de los brazos de  
Ukyo estaba ensangrentado-- pero la balanza ya no estaba a su favor, y  
esta vez la inclinación era definitiva.

Así, la empujaban inexorablemente, y ella continuaba retrocediendo,  
eludiendo de algún modo cada esfuerzo que hacían para atraparla, pero  
siempre teniendo que retroceder. Dieron vueltas y vueltas a la caverna,  
persiguiéndola...

Los ojos de Ranma-chan se agrandaron. ¿Vueltas y vueltas?

No estaban empujándola hacia atrás; ¡ella los estaba /guiando/!

Pero... ¿el Hiryuu Shouten Ha? ¿En una cueva? ¿Bajo tierra? ¡Era un  
suicidio! O... ¿sería esa su intención? ¿Procurar llevarse consigo a  
Ukyo y Ranma-chan?

No, algo no andaba. La ruta que describía no era en espiral. Era...  
Ranma-chan arrugó el ceño. Los llevaba hacia...

--¡Cuidado! --le gritó a Ukyo--. ¡Es una trampa...!

Demasiado tarde. Demasiado tarde, así de simple. Cologne les había  
llevado la delantera todo el tiempo. Aún cuando se batía en retirada,  
la vieja siempre tenía un plan de emergencia...

Así que fue con una sensación de fatalidad que vio a Cologne agacharse  
por debajo de una andanada de espátulas de Ukyo, dar una voltereta hacia  
la izquierda y aterrizar directamente junto al pequeño socavón en la  
pared donde aún se encontraba Shampoo. Metió la mano por detrás del  
cuerpo de Shampoo, sacó algo y se lo arrojó a Ranma-chan...

Y Ranma-chan lo bloqueó automáticamente; pero al tocarlo se rompió,  
cubriéndola con gotas de un líquido cristalino...

Y  
¨¨de pronto  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨Ranma-chan  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨se  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨sintió  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨mareado y¨¨¨¨¨¨mareada y  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ya no pudo¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ya no pudo  
¨¨¨¨¨seguir en pie y¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨seguir en pie y  
¨cayó al suelo.¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨cayó al suelo.

¨

Era una sensación singularísima.¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨Era una sensación singularísima.  
Parecía estar viéndolo todo dos¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨Parecía estar viéndolo todo dos  
veces, y desde ángulos ligeramente¨¨¨¨¨veces, y desde ángulos ligeramente  
distintos. Eso la hizo sentir¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨distintos. Eso lo hizo sentir  
náuseas por unos momentos, y¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨náuseas por unos momentos, y  
sacudió la cabeza para aclarársela.¨¨¨¨¨¨sacudió la cabeza para aclarársela.  
El efecto fue horrible: toda la¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨El efecto fue horrible: toda la  
caverna se inclinó y basculó en¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨caverna se inclinó y basculó en  
torno a ella, como en una montaña¨¨¨¨¨¨torno a él, como en una montaña  
rusa desbocada, y se echó hacia un¨¨¨¨¨rusa desbocada, y se echó hacia un  
costado, vomitando; pero, al mismo¨¨¨¨¨costado... y allí, imposiblemente,  
tiempo, de algún modo, se veía /a¨¨¨¨¨¨vio a su mitad femenina, que  
a sí misma/ desde otro ángulo,¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨vomitaba. Pero, de algún modo,  
como si detrás de ella hubiera un¨¨¨¨¨¨¨podía sentir el vómito salir de su  
espejo, un espejo perfecto, diáfano¨¨¨¨¨propia boca, y casi vomitó él  
cual aire.¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨también.

Gimiendo, intentó levantarse,¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨Gimiendo, intentó levantarse,  
pero las extremidades no parecían¨¨¨¨¨¨pero las extremidades no parecían  
responderle, y se encontró tirada¨¨¨¨¨¨¨responderle, y se encontró tirado  
en el suelo, agitándolas sin¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨en el suelo, agitándolas sin  
control. Un codo resbaló en el¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨control. Sintió un codo misterio-  
charco de vómito¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨samente tibio por un momento.

Cerró los ojos. Eso pareció ayudar¨¨¨¨¨¨Cerró los ojos. Eso pareció ayudar  
un tanto. Pero antes de poder¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨un tanto. Pero antes de poder  
intentar moverse de nuevo, oyó la¨¨¨¨¨¨intentar moverse de nuevo, oyó la  
voz de Cologne. La vieja se oía¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨voz de Cologne. La vieja se oía  
muy satisfecha de sí misma.¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨muy satisfecha de sí misma.

¨

Cologne: Salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Creo que esta farsa por fin  
se terminó.

Ukyo: ¿Qué le hiciste, bruja? Hay... ahora hay dos...

Cologne: Algo que preparé hace mucho, cuando Shampoo y yo  
regresamos aquí. La verdad es que mi intención era usarlo contra Ryoga,  
si alguna vez llegaba por aquí... sus Shishi Houkoudan podrían haber  
sido peligrosos para mí. Pero es igual de eficaz contra Ranma.

Ukyo: ¿Qué le hiciste?... ¿Qué les hiciste?

Cologne: Es una destilación muy especial de las aguas de Jusendo, la  
fuente de Jusenkyo. En pocas palabras, divide un cuerpo hechizado.  
En el caso de él, la parte masculina y femenina ahora están  
separadas.

Ukyo: Lo... ¿Lo curaste?

Cologne: No seas tonta, niña. ¡Mira por ti misma! Ranma ahora tiene  
dos cuerpos... pero una sola mente. No puede funcionar así. No  
tiene idea de cómo controlar dos cuerpos al mismo tiempo. Ningún  
ser humano podría. Sería un milagro que lograra siquiera ponerse  
en pie. Por cierto que no puede pelear.

¨

¿Era eso? Sonaba horriblemente¨¨¨¨¨¨¿Era eso? Sonaba horriblemente  
posible. Ranma-chan intentó¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨posible. Ranma-kun intentó  
sentarse, pero fracasó de nuevo.¨¨¨¨¨¨sentarse, pero fracasó de nuevo.  
Emitió un quejido. Costaba pensar¨¨¨¨¨Emitió un quejido. Costaba pensar  
correctamente. Todo era doble,¨¨¨¨¨¨¨correctamente. Todo era doble,  
en una manera extraña. Los¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨en una manera extraña. Los  
sonidos venían desde más de una¨¨¨¨¨sonidos venían desde más de una  
dirección. Hasta sus pensamentos¨¨¨¨¨dirección. Hasta sus pensamientos  
parecían de algún modo tener eco.¨¨¨¨¨parecían de algún modo tener eco.

Sintió una mano fría tocarle la¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨Sintió una mano fría tocarle la  
frente, y pestañeó. No había nadie¨¨¨¨¨frente, y pestañeó. Ukyo estaba  
nadie allí. Pero, como antes, se¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨arrodillada junto a él, mirándolo  
encontró viendo desde otro ángulo¨¨¨¨¨con los ojos vidriosos. "Ay,  
al mismo tiempo: la cara de Ukyo,¨¨¨¨¨¨Ran-chan", musitó, un hilo voz.  
mirándolo con preocupación.¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨Era raro, en realidad: el primer  
Susurrándole inaudiblemente.¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨sonido que oía que /no/ era doble.

¨

Cologne: Y ahora, creo que es hora de ponerle término a la molestia.  
Me temo que voy a tener que matarlo después de todo. Parece ser  
capaz de rechazar mi control mental, ahora que sabe de este.

Ukyo: Él no es el único que puede, vieja...

Cologne: Ah, cállate. Ya sabes que no es así. Tú te liberaste  
solamente porque estaba ocupada con él y con Shampoo también.  
Una vez que él ya no esté, te vas a hacer añicos de nuevo, como  
siempre cada vez. Y yo tendré una nueva montura... y una  
perpetuamente joven, además. Dos, incluso, si rocío a Shampoo  
también...

¨

Oyó la estridencia de la risa de¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨Oyó la estridencia de la risa de  
Cologne, y apretó los dientes.¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨Cologne, y apretó los dientes  
A través de su visión compartida,¨¨¨¨¨¨¨Y luego, sobre él, mirándolo,  
vio los ojos de Ukyo agrandarse de¨¨¨¨¨vio los ojos de Ukyo agrandarse de  
repente. Y luego endurecerse de¨¨¨¨¨¨¨repente. Y luego endurecerse de  
decisión.¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨decisión.

La voz de Ukyo era un suspiro,¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨La voz de Ukyo era un suspiro,  
apenas audible. "Ran-chan,¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨apenas audible. "Ran-chan,  
perdóname", murmuró. "Es la¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨perdóname", murmuró. "Es la  
única manera".¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨única manera".

Y entonces Ranma-chan oyó a¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨Y entonces Ranma-kun oyó a  
Cologne dar un grito de sorpresa,¨¨¨¨¨¨Cologne dar un grito de sorpresa,  
y cerró los ojos, y oyó a Ukyo¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨y cerró los ojos, y oyó a Ukyo  
inclinarse de pronto, y sintió¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨inclinarse de pronto, y sintió  
el súbito impacto. El dolor¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨el súbito impacto  
llameó un instante, luego se  
detuvo, dejando tras de sí una  
sensación extrañamente vacía;  
y luego la cueva pareció  
revolverse y difuminarse en  
torno a ella, y por un instante  
nada tuvo sentido...

Y entonces Ranma rodó y se puso en pie, suavemente y con facilidad,  
flectó brazos y piernas tentativamente, y escrutó la caverna. Cologne  
miraba de hito en hito hacia un lado, con los ojos abiertos de par en  
par, la boca abierta, hacia donde Ukyo estaba arrodillada junto a

«No mires»

un cuerpo, acunando en sus brazos la cabeza de este, llorando en  
silencio. Ukyo tenía las manos ensangrentadas. Ranma respiró hondo. Un  
solo cuerpo otra vez, y podía preocuparse después por su lado masculino;  
tenía un único momento para actuar...

Lanzó un bramido y saltó, fustigando con toda la velocidad que pudo  
lograr. Fue apenas suficiente. Cologne comenzó a recobrarse, a  
esquivar, incluso mientras el golpe conectaba; pero eludió un  
milisegundo demasiado tarde. Voló por los aires, dando vueltas sobre sí  
misma como una hélice, y chocó contra la pared de la caverna con un  
crujido espantoso. Mientras ella se sacudía y abría los ojos, Ranma  
aterrizó a su lado, la agarró del pelo, le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y  
le puso una de las filosas miniespátulas de Ukyo contra la tráquea.

--Se acabó --dijo Ranma en voz queda.

Los ojos de Cologne llamearon, y por un instante Ranma sintió la fuerza  
de su voluntad, la fuerza de esa mente inhumana golpear contra ella.  
Pero ahora conocía esa fuerza, sabía qué esperar. Resistirla no  
requirió esfuerzo.

--Se acabó --volvió a decir.

--Nunca se acaba --dijo Cologne.

Ranma oyó a Ukyo gritar de pasmo, y arriesgó una rápida mirada por  
sobre el hombro.

Akane estaba allí.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

- 14 -

Akane. Ranma no hizo sino quedar mirándola por varios segundos, con los  
ojos abiertos de par en par, incapaz de respirar, incapaz de asimilar lo  
que estaba viendo. Se sintió débil, y había en lo profundo de su pecho  
un dolor que había creído por fin terminado. Esto era imposible. Akane  
no podía estar aquí. No podía. No

«Akane.»

podía. Y se veía tan joven. Joven, e inocente. Se veía como cuando  
Ranma la había visto por primera vez. Como el día en que Ranma por fin  
le había dicho que la amaba. Como en el día de su boda. Ranma pensó  
que el corazón iba a partírsele.

Pero no podía ser; ella estaba muerta, Ranma la había visto morir. Los  
recuerdos eran demasiado vívidos. Había estado a su lado, durante toda  
su enfermedad final. Le había tomado la mano y le había sonreído, le  
había acariciado la frente y la había confortado cuando el dolor era  
demasiado intenso, y no había dejado ver nunca ni una seña de su propio  
dolor. Y después la había besado en los labios, mientras la última luz  
se le apagaba en los ojos, allí en la cama del hospital; y había llorado  
asiendo su mano que se enfriaba. Ay, Akane. «Ay, Akane.»

La espátula resbaló de la mano de Ranma, olvidada. Las lágrimas le  
corrían por las mejillas. No lo notó. La boca se le movió sin producir  
sonido por un momento.

Demasiado. Mucho, demasiado. Esto, esto no podía negarlo.

--No --musitó--. Ay.

Ay.

«Akane.» Era sólo una ilusión más, sabía en alguna parte de su  
interior; otra mentira y nada más. Lo sabía, pero no tenía importancia.  
Nada importaba salvo que Akane estaba de vuelta, Akane, su esposa,  
aquella a quien había amado con todo el corazón y con toda el alma, la  
madre de sus hijos, compañera de toda una vida, amiga y amante «cielo  
santo, Akane», y ¿qué más podía importar más que ella estaba de vuelta?

Se puso de pie. Tenía las piernas débiles, se negaban a sostener su  
peso, pero de algún modo caminó hasta el lado de Akane. Por detrás de  
ella, Ukyo decía algo, a gritos, pero las palabras eran distantes,  
insustanciales. Ranma tocó la mejilla de su esposa, le acarició la  
cara. Luego la tomó en sus brazos, la abrazó con fuerza y lloró como  
un niño.

El cuerpo de Akane estaba rígido en sus brazos. Sin vida.

Pues bien.

Ranma se volvió hacia Cologne. Había aquí por último, al final, una  
terrible especie de paz. Una inevitabilidad. Cuando habló, tenía la  
voz calma y firme.

--Bueno. ¿Qué quieres?

Cologne sonrió:

--Poca cosa. Una nadería. Un levísimo toque en tu espalda. No  
sentirás nada.

«Akane.»

Pues bien. De esto, al final, Ranma no se podía sustraer. No podía  
rehusarse.

Ranma soltó un suspiro profundo y tembloroso. De modo que esto era  
la derrota. Después de tanto tiempo, y tantas cosas, había venido  
con sorprendente facilidad. Abrió la boca para decir las palabras, la  
rendición irrevocable. Para dar su alma por aquello que no podía  
soportar perder otra vez.

--¡Ranma, no! --gritaba Ukyo de nuevo.

¿Qué quería la muy tonta? ¿Que no veía que Cologne había ganado?  
Una victoria baladí. Akane regresaba, y todo lo demás no importaba.

--¡Ranma, ella no es de verdad! ¡Es otra ilusión más!

Ranma miró a Ukyo, e intentó sonreír. Le salió horriblemente mal, se  
dio cuenta. Como un rictus.

--Ya lo sé --dijo--. Pero no puedo, Ucchan. No puedo más. No puedo  
perderla de nuevo. No puedo. Perdóname.

--¡Ranma, ella no está aquí! ¡Está muerta! ¡Si haces esto, va a ser una  
mentira! ¡Una mentira, y vas a vivir el resto de tu vida como esclavo  
de esa bruja maldita! ¡Ella no te puede devolver a Akane! ¡Esta no es  
Akane!

--Pero mírala --musitó Ranma. Mientras hablaba, Akane se movió; volvió  
la cabeza y le sonrió a Ranma, y extendió la mano. Era perfecta. Era  
Akane. Ranma recordó. Cómo recordó.

--¡Bruja del demonio! --vociferó Ukyo--. ¡Ranma, es una imitación!  
¡Cologne te está leyendo la memoria y dándole vida! ¡No es de verdad!

--Ya lo sé --murmuró Ranma. No podía quitar los ojos de Akane. De una  
Akane viva, que respiraba. Sonriéndole en bienvenida. Como le había  
sonreído en el día de su boda--. Lo sé. No es de verdad. Pero me...

--Ella es de verdad --dijo Cologne con voz apacible--. Tan de verdad  
como tú quieras que sea. Tócala, Ranma. Toca su pelo. Tómale la mano.  
Siente como l late el corazón. Puede ser tuya de nuevo.

--Ranma --Ukyo suplicaba ahora--. No puedes. Apenas te tenga, se va a  
llevar a Akane. Vas a renunciar a todo por nada.

--No --dijo Ranma--. Sí puedo... Shampoo pudo controlarla, hacer que le  
diera lo que deseaba. Yo también puedo. Yo puedo...

--¡Te está engañando! ¡No, te está ayudando a engañarte tú solo! ¿No  
puedes ni pensar bien ahora, y vas a tratar de controlar a un demonio?  
¡Ranma, no puedes! ¡Lo estás sacrificando todo por nada!

--Ucchan... --La voz de Ranma era muy suave--. Recuerda cuando me  
casé con Akane. Cómo te sentiste. Si Cologne hubiera venido hasta ti  
entonces, y te hubiera ofrecido tenerme, ¿habrías podido decir que no?  
¿Incluso sabiendo que era una ilusión? ¿Habrías podido?

--Yo... --Ukyo tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Pareció de pronto  
muy vulnerable--. Ran-chan, no... yo no... --No pudo terminar la frase.

--Puedo volver a estar con ella, Ucchan. Perdóname.

--No me dejes de nuevo --musitó Ukyo.

Ranma tomó la cara de ella con las dos manos y la besó suavemente en  
los labios. Luego la soltó y se volvió hacia Cologne.

--Estoy listo --dijo. Le dio una última mirada a Akane...

Y oyó a Cologne gritar con repentina furia...

Y Akane volvió la cabeza y dijo claramente:

--Este es el montón de pelotudeces más grande que he oído en mi vida.

¨

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por un instante, hubo un silencio cabal. Nadie se movía. Nadie podía  
hablar; nadie podía respirar siquiera. Era un punto de quiebre, un  
hito, un momento tan cargado y tan imposible, que era eterno.

Ranma cayó de espaldas, aturdido.

--¿Qué...? --empezó.

En algún lado detrás de ella, Cologne rugió:

--¡Shampoo! ¡Maldita seas!

Ukyo dijo algo incoherente.

Akane no le prestó atención a ninguno de ellos. Como si no pudiera  
verlos en absoluto. Avanzó a pasos largos hacia Cologne, hurgó con un  
ademán muy conocido, y sacó de la nada su mazo gigante y solfeó con él.  
Hubo un sonido de impacto pesado y carnoso, y una vez más Cologne voló  
por el aire. Aterrizó fuertemente en el suelo, rodó dos veces, y quedó  
inmóvil.

Hubo completo silencio por un momento. Luego Akane desapareció.

Un momento después, Cologne también desapareció.

Lentamente, la luz en la caverna empezó a apagarse.

Ranma se puso de pie, mirando en total incomprensión el lugar donde  
Akane había estado, y luego el lugar donde Cologne había desaparecido,  
y luego de nuevo el otro lugar. Las ideas se le ajetreaban, como si una  
gran carga hubiera desaparecido de su mente. Todo esto no tenía ningún  
sentido.

Luego Ukyo saltó, como electrizada.

--¡Eso! --exclamó--. ¡Vamos! --Saltó hacia el hueco del fondo de la  
cámara, donde estaba tirada Shampoo.

Ella siempre había sido mejor entendedora que Ranma. Evidentemente,  
ya había comprendido todo. Ranma sacudió la cabeza y la siguió.

Los ojos de Shampoo estaban abiertos de nuevo. Tenía la cara --lo que  
era visible bajo las décadas de mugre que la cubrían-- pálida y mojada  
de sudor, como producto de un esfuerzo gigantesco; su respiración era  
rápida y superficial. Parecía estarse muriendo, pensó Ranma  
dolorosamente.

Pero mientras se arrodillaban junto a ella, levantó la vista y dijo, con  
un débil hilo de voz:

--¿Qué hace tonta de la espátula con Ranma? --Y Ranma casi se rió.

--Voltéala --dijo Ukyo sin tono.

Ranma obedeció, tratando de no asquearse. El cabello de Shampoo era  
una masa ingente, enmarañada, confusa, casi sólida, y tan espesa de sebo  
y suciedad, que hacía que la cabeza y hombros se le vieran retorcidos,  
deformes. Había insectos viviendo en él: piojos y cosas peores. Ranma  
tuvo que meter la mano por debajo, levantarlo, tocarlo, para voltear a  
Shampoo. Lo hizo rápidamente, sin quejarse.

--Rápido, levántale el vestido.

--¿Qué?

De pronto Ranma comprendió lo que Ukyo estaba haciendo. Tanteó  
torpemente la ropa de Shampoo por un momento, luego bufó y simplemente  
rasgó el vestido. La tela vetusta e inmunda se rompió fácilmente,  
dejando desnuda la espalda de Shampoo. Y vieron por fin al verdadero  
enemigo.

Era pequeño y gris y rugoso y /vivo/, como del tamaño del puño de  
Ranma. Se anidaba en la base de la columna de Shampoo, teniendo para  
todo el mundo el aspecto de una verruga gigantesca y deforme. «No, no  
de verruga», pensó Ranma. «De tumor. De un cáncer.»

Ukyo lo quedó viendo un momento, con clara repulsión en la cara. Luego  
estiró la mano, lo tomó cuidadosamente, y lo sacó de la espalda de  
Shampoo.

Shampoo suspiró, un sonido delgado y agudo. El cuerpo se le convulsionó  
una vez, luego quedó exangüe. En ese mismo momento, Ukyo dio un grito  
de pavor y asco cuando la cosa en su mano cobró vida. Se agitó,  
retorció, y se liberó de su captora, y empezó a treparle por el brazo,  
con pasmosa rapidez. Ranma fustigó sin pensar y lo derribó justo cuando  
llegaba al hombro de Ukyo. La criatura cayó al suelo, retorciéndose y  
ondulando, y pareció orientarse, aprontándose para saltar...

Ukyo la pisoteó. Se reventó, con el sonido de una fruta excesivamente  
madura al romperse...

Y de pronto estuvieron en otra parte.

¨

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era un vacío, vasto y gris y amorfo. Eterno. Infinito. Con ellos tres  
allí, parecía bastante lleno.

«¿Qué diablos...?»

((¿Dónde estamos?))

°°Es otro truco. Ella siempre tiene más trucos.°°

«¿Shampoo?»

°°¿Ranma?... Mi amor. Viniste a buscarme. Te oí.°°

«¿Y tu acento?»

°°Así hablo siempre. ¿Cuándo aprendiste chino?°°

((Espérate un poco. No creo que este sea un truco, para nada.))

°°Tonta de la espátula. ¿Qué más podría ser? Ella --la cosa-- siempre  
tiene trucos. Yo lo sé.°°

((¿Podemos dejar los insultos para después? Esta "Tonta de la espátula"  
acaba de matar al enemigo por ti, ¿te acuerdas?))

°°No está muerta. A veces me hace creer que lo está. Para jugar conmigo  
un rato. Pero siempre es una artimaña. Siempre vuelve. Siempre,  
siempre, siempre.°°

«Momento. Si no es un truco, ¿dónde estamos?»

((Esa cosa era telepática, acuérdate. Creo que, cuando murió, algo fue  
liberado. Algún tipo de explosión mental, u onda de choque, tal vez.  
Eso unió nuestras mentes. Tal vez no dure mucho.))

«¿Entonces por eso Shampoo habla en japonés perfecto? ¿Le estoy  
oyendo los pensamientos?»

((Sirve como hipótesis de trabajo...))

°°Yo no estoy hablando en japonés. Ustedes están hablando en chino.  
Y sigo pensando que esto es una artimaña.°°

((Shampoo...))

°°Pero aun si lo es... me alegra que estés aquí, Ranma. Incluso tú,  
Ukyo.°°

«Cuidado. Usaste su nombre.»

°°Uy...°°

«¿Y qué lugar es este, en todo caso?»

((¿Qué soy, experta en telepatía? ¡No sé! Alguna especie de plano  
mental, o algo. Tú sabes tanto como yo.))

°°A mitad de camino entre la vida y la muerte...°°

((No nos pongamos melodramáticos. Oye, ese fue un buen truco el que  
hiciste, Shampoo. Tomar así el control de la ilusión de Akane.))

°°¿Verdad que sí? Espera un momento, yo no quería decir eso. ¡Maldita  
telepatía! Quería parecer modesta.°°

«¿Qué? ¿Eso fue lo que pasó?»

°°¡Ranma, qué tonto eres!°°

((Por supuesto que eso fue lo que pasó. La esperanza vence a la  
desesperación. Yo no fui la única que pudo rechazar su "influencia".  
Pero Shampoo no estaba exactamente en condición de pelear...))

°°Apenas me puedo mover últimamente. No es que tenga oportunidad  
de hacerlo muy seguido.°°

«-Dolor- Si, ya recuerdo. Cologne dijo que se había unido demasiado  
íntimamente a ti. Así que tú fuiste capaz de anularla a ella.»

°°No por mucho tiempo. Pero justo lo suficiente.°°

((Lo suficiente para noquear a Cologne con un golpe que aturdió a la  
criatura también. Ya no pudo seguir con las ilusiones.))

«Sí. Buen trabajo. Supongo.»

((Ay, pobre Ranma. Se te hirió el orgullo. Shampoo y Ukyo tuvieron que  
ganar tu batalla por ti, ¿es eso?))

°°No seas tonto, Ranma. No podríamos haber hecho nada sin ti.°°

((En realidad, fue un trabajo de equipo.))

«Bueno...»

((Esperen. Parece que ya empieza a desvanecerse de nuevo...))

¨

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las otras dos voces parecieron alejarse. El vacío comenzaba a romperse;  
el trasfondo sombrío e inacabable brilló con luz turbia y trémula. Ranma  
Ranma creyó oír voces fantasmales, sonidos extraños, fragmentados.  
El entorno gris fue atravesado por imágenes confusas y escena borrosas.  
La mayoría eran demasiado rápidas, demasiado inconexas para tener  
sentido. Pero unas cuantas duraron lo suficiente para reconocerlas.  
Vio:

...Ranma-chan perseguía a su padre, gritando de furia, y ni siquiera  
notó cuando derribó a Ryoga hacia las pozas más abajo...

...En la cueva, el huevo gigante se rompió y surgió Saffron, totalmente  
adulto, con alas resplandecientes...

...Ranma huía del yatai, okonomiyaki en mano, y Ukyo en persecución...

...Akane volvía a gritar y aferraba la mano de Ranma al venirle otra  
contracción...

...Azusa Shiratori soltaba las piernas de Ranma, y él y Akane giraban  
libremente por sobre de la cancha de patinaje...

...Ranma estaba de pie junto a una poza en Jusenkyo y miraba a Ukyo  
meter con sumo cuidado algo en el agua...

...Herb daba un grito de triunfo mientras la grieta se cerraba sobre la  
última oportunidad de Ranma de volver a ser hombre...

Las escenas siguieron una tras otra, aparentemente al azar. Comenzaban  
a hacerse más lentas ahora, demorando cada vez más tiempo. Ya casi  
terminaba, se dio cuenta Ranma; pronto estaría de vuelta en la caverna.  
Luego vino otra escena, e internamente sofocó un grito de asombro al  
ver...

...El viejo estaba de pie junto al volador, mirando la nota en su mano.  
Ranma podía fácilmente oír los pensamientos de "él": (¿Qué se cree ese  
chiquillo que hago con Ukyo? ¿Tener un amorío? Ah, rayos, apuesto que  
sí...)

No pudo resistirse a "hablarle". «Pero, ¿se equivoca, acaso?» Y, de  
algún modo, por el sobresalto de él, supo que le había oído. «En serio»,  
añadió. «Ella siempre te gustó. ¿Seguro de que no es exactamente en un  
amorío en lo que esto se está convirtiendo?»

La escena se reprodujo exactamente como la recordaba de... ¿había sido  
hacía apenas unas horas? Dándose consejo. Mientras se desarrollaba la  
escena, trató de contener el aborrecimiento por lo que estaba diciendo.  
Tenía que ser dicho, para cerrar el círculo que llevó a la derrota de  
Cologne. Pero ya no creía en sus propias palabras.

Terminó por fin, y la escena se apagó y volvió a ser el vacío. «Qué  
arrogancia», pensó con desagrado. «Aconsejándome yo mismo para  
perseguir a Ukyo... ¡pero apenas unas horas después, la vuelvo a  
traicionar con sólo ver una simple ilusión de Akane!»

--Ranma no baka... --La voz de Akane era cariñosa.

No había nada visible. Sólo el entorno gris del vacío, apagándose ahora  
lentamente hacia una negrura. Pero la presencia de ella era  
inconfundible.

«Ah, genial. Shampoo tenía razón. Esta es otra artimaña de Cologne».

--Ukyo te va a perdonar --dijo Akane--. Lo sabes perfectamente.

«¿Akane?»

--Ella entiende. Tal vez mejor de lo que mereces. El único que te  
culpa por lo que hiciste eres tú.

«¿Quién eres?»

--¡Baka! --Ranma casi creyó poder ver a Akane sonriendo.

«Akane, estás muerta. No puedes estar aquí.»

--¿Dónde crees que es "aquí"? A medio camino entre la vida y la muerte,  
lo llamó Shampoo. Eso se acerca bastante. Pero sí, estoy muerta. Y tú  
no lo estás. Y Ranma, no me molesta.

«No entiendo...»

--¿Cuándo entendiste? --Ella sonaba divertida--. Ranma, estoy diciendo  
que está bien. Nada es para siempre. Vamos a estar juntos de nuevo, al  
final. Mientras tanto, todavía tienes una vida por vivir. Y...  
--Suspiró--. Se lo debo a Ukyo.

«También yo. Tal vez más de lo que puedo...» Ranma dudó. «A ver,  
momento. ¿Me estás diciendo...?»

--Baka. --Ranma sintió su sonrisa nuevamente--. Ahora es momento de  
que te vayas.

La presión de los labios de Akane sobre los suyos. El calor de su amor,  
como una bendición.

Luego el vacío se fue, y se encontró en la total oscuridad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

- 15 -

--¿Hola? --llamó Ranma. Hacía mucho frío, y había un olor desagradable  
en el aire. La obscuridad era absoluta.

--¿Ranma?

Era la voz de Ukyo, no lejos de allí. Ranma se dio cuenta de dónde  
estaba ahora. De vuelta en la caverna. Pero la luz que la había  
llenado antes ya no estaba.

--Ranma --dijo otra voz, débil. Después de un momento, se dio cuenta de  
que era Shampoo.

Carraspeó nerviosamente. --Ucchan, ¿supongo que no habrás traído una  
antorcha?

Hubo una pausa larga. Luego, Ukyo, haciendo gala de un notable control,  
dijo:

--Tengo una en el volador, creo. No alcancé a tomarla cuando aterricé.

--Genial. Bueno, quédate donde estás. Sigue hablando. Voy donde ti.

Ranma empezó a tantear su camino por la obscuridad. Tratando de ignorar  
el conocimiento de cuán profundo bajo tierra se encontraba. O de cuánto  
tiempo llevaría salir. Sin luz alguna. En algún lugar de su interior  
había un hilo de pánico tratando de soltarse, pero tenía la idea de que  
este era mal momento para eso.

«Bien. Échalo a la broma. No te des oportunidad de pensar en eso...»

Gateó por la negrura, sobre roca desnuda y angulosa, sembrada aquí  
y allá con guijarros pequeños y afilados. Pereció llevar una eternidad.  
El sonido de su respiración le sonaba fuerte en los oídos. Luego, su  
mano chocó contra algo, y contuvo un grito. Por un momento el pánico  
amenazó con tomar el control.

La cosa con la que había chocado devolvió el choque. Sintió una mano  
en el brazo.

--Ahí estás --dijo Ukyo.

Dejo escapar una exhalación larga y temblorosa, tomó a Ukyo y la aferró  
como si la vida se le fuera en eso. Era increíble lo reconfortante que  
otra mano podía ser, estando solo en la oscuridad.

Habían estado separados apenas un par de metros.

--Bien --dijo Ranma cuando confió en que tendría la voz firme una vez  
más--. Ahora Shampoo.

--Estoy toda desorientada --dijo Ukyo--. Shampoo, ¿dónde estás?  
¿Puedes hablar?

--Tonta... de la espátula. --La voz era apenas audible.

--Mierda --masculló Ukyo--. Ran-chan, esa cosa en su espalda puede  
haber  
sido todo lo que la mantenía con vida. Hay que darse prisa...

--Bien.

De la mano, gatearon. Llevó sólo unos segundos. Entonces la mano de  
Ranma tocó algo que era pegajoso, apelmazado y tieso al mismo tiempo  
--después se dio cuenta de que era el pelo de Shampoo-- y oyó un sonido  
exiguo, algo entre un boqueo y un gañido.

--¿Cómo lo hacemos? --oyó preguntar a Ukyo.

Ranma pensó un momento.

--Mejor será que la cargue yo solo --dijo por último--. Tengo más fuerza  
que tú. No conviene intentar cargarla entre los dos, no así, en esta  
oscuridad. Si se hace demasiado pesada, igual podemos cambiarnos  
durante un rato.

--Bueno. Shampoo, ¿puedes moverte? Ranma te va a cargar ahora.

No hubo respuesta. Ranma sintió la mano de Ukyo apretarse más sobre la  
suya. Respiró hondo.

--Mantén tu mano en mi hombro --dijo--. No nos vayamos a separar de  
nuevo.

Tanteó por un momento, midiendo los límites del socavón y dónde estaba  
el cuerpo de Shampoo. Luego, con gran cuidado, alzó a Shampoo. El  
cuerpo era impresionantemente liviano. Levantarlo casi no requirió  
esfuerzo.

--Bien --dijo después de un momento--. Todavía respira, al menos.  
Ahora... el túnel debería estar más o menos detrás de nosotros...

--Lo sé --dijo Ukyo--. Pero mejor sigamos la pared. Yo te guío.

Empezaron a moverse por caverna. El progreso fue lento al principio;  
llevó unos minutos encontrar un ritmo, una forma de caminar de modo  
de no estar chocando entre ellos. Luego, justo cuando Ranma estaba  
empezando a adquirir el ritmo, oyó a Ukyo inspirar súbitamente y lanzar  
un grito; y sintió de pronto un tirón; Ukyo se había caído, tirándole  
hacia adelante, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y estaba cayendo...

Y todo el terror secreto, el miedo a la oscuridad que había estado  
conteniendo, el espanto y el horror a esta silenciosa tumba negra,  
salieron en tropel y gritó mientras caía...

Chocó con el suelo y trató de rodar, protegiendo a Shampoo lo mejor  
que pudo. Se detuvo contra un objeto invisible, blando y suave. Cuando  
se creyó capaz de hablar de nuevo sin gritar dijo:

--¿Ucchan, esta eres tú?

--No. --Ucchan sonaba muy cerca.

--Pero...

Pasó la mano sobre lo que fuera aquello contra lo que había aterrizado.  
Se parecía mucho a...

--Ah. Soy yo --concluyó--. Mi... otro cuerpo.

--¿En serio? Entonces...

Ranma sintió otra mano palmotearle la cara. La tomó una vez más con  
un suspiro de alivio.

--Bien --dijo Ukyo al poco rato. Ranma podía ahora oír su respiración.  
Sonaba tan asustada como Ranma--. Hay que seguir. ¿Todavía tienes  
a Shampoo?

--Eh... sí, pero...

--¿Te ayudo? Hay que darse prisa...

--Ucchan. Espérate. --Ranma apenas podía hablar producto del súbito  
horror--. Algo anda mal. Mi otro cuerpo. No está... no respira...

No hubo respuesta por unos segundos. Luego Ukyo dijo:

--Ranma, ahora no tenemos tiempo para eso. Podemos hablar después...

--¡Pero está muerto!

--¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ran-chan, era la única manera! ¡Dos cuerpos, una sola  
mente, dijo ella! ¡Lo único que podía hacer era eliminar a uno de los  
cuerpos!

--Pero yo, yo creía que nada más lo habías noqueado... que me habías  
noqueado.

--¡No me podía arriesgar! --Ranma la oyó respirar hondo--. Mira, podemos  
hablar de esto después --dijo Ukyo después de unos momentos--. En este  
momento, hay que moverse rápido. Shampoo necesita ayuda.

--Pero...

Ranma se interrumpió, impotente. Esto se sentía como una traición.  
Quería gritar, encolerizarse, pregonar al mundo su dolor y su horror.  
«¡Ese soy yo tirado allí! ¡Soy yo al que mataste! ¡Asesina! ¡Me  
mataste! ¡Y ahora me quieres dejar aquí!»

Luego, le vino otro pensamiento. «¿No es eso mismo lo que yo le hice  
a ella? ¿Dos veces ya? ¿Matarle los sueños y abandonarla?»

--Bueno. Después --dijo en voz queda.

Sintió como respuesta un apretón en la mano. Para su sorpresa, fue  
grato. Reconfortante. No como el apretón de una asesina, sino como  
el gesto tranquilizador de una amiga. Luego de un momento, todavía  
en un estado de confusión, todavía con desconcierto por la repentina  
conmoción, pero ya sin furia, devolvió el apretón.

Le pasó Shampoo a Ukyo, luego la siguió. Trepar sobre su propio cadáver  
--tener que sentir esa piel fría-- fue una sensación desagradable, y una  
que atormentaría sus sueños en los años por venir. Pero en esa  
oscuridad, no quiso correr el riego de separarse de Ukyo nuevamente.  
Lo resistió, de algún modo, y se sentó, estremeciéndose, durante unos  
momentos cuando terminó con ello. Luego, juntas, continuaron,  
tropezando por la negrura.

--Creo que ya estamos en el túnel. La pared ya no se curva --dijo Ukyo  
unos minutos después.

Ranma asintió con la cabeza, olvidando que Ukyo no podía verla.

--¿Había algún pasaje lateral? --preguntó inciertamente--. No recuerdo  
haber visto ninguno...

--Si los había, no los tomemos en cuenta --respondió Ukyo con firmeza.

--Me parece.

Siguieron caminando. Era más fácil ahora; las paredes del túnel eran  
casi lisas, y podían moverse ahora casi en línea recta. Apresuraron el  
paso, pero Ranma sabía que aún se movían con dolorosa lentitud. La piel  
de Shampoo de sentía fría, casi aterida. No podía decir si respiraba o no.

Tuvo una idea repentina y se detuvo.

--¿Qué pasa? --dijo Ukyo al instante.

--Toma a Shampoo un momento.

Ranma le pasó el cuerpo laxo, y rápidamente se quitó la camisa. Estaba  
ajada e inmunda después de la batalla, pero aún así era mejor que nada.

--Toma. Envuélvela con esto --indicó.

--¿Qué es eso? Ah, ya entiendo. Buena idea.

Ukyo se quitó a su vez la blusa y la envolvió también a Shampoo con  
ella.

Ranma volvió tomar a Shampoo y continuaron viaje.

--Ojalá tuviéramos agua --dijo Ranma al poco rato.

--Sí, también tengo sed.

--No... bueno, sí, tengo sed, pero estaba pensando que podríamos  
transformar a Shampoo. Sería más fácil de cargar.

--¿Perdón? ¿Quieres cargar un gato?

Ranma se estremeció:

--¡No! Pero podrías llevarla tú. Y creo que... podría tolerar un gato  
inconsciente, de todos modos.

--Ja. Claro, de haber tenido agua hubiéramos podido transformarla allá  
en la cueva y haber provocado tu neko-ken. Se hubieran simplificado las  
cosas.

--Entonces tendrías que preocuparte de despertarme.

Ukyo vaciló. --Bueno, tal vez fue lo mejor, después de todo...

Ranma resopló, luego rió. Una risa pequeña, al principio, pero creció.  
Y creció...

Extraña sensación, reírse así en la oscuridad. Incongruente, en cierto  
modo, lo que hacía a la tieniebla parecer mucho más opresiva. Pero al  
fin y al cabo no era más que oscuridad; y la oscuridad ya no importaba  
porque, con esa risa, la sombra que había tenido el alma se disolvió por  
fin, y la traza de amargura pareció alzar el vuelo e irse.

Eso no era su persona, esa carne fría tirada allá en el suelo de la  
caverna. Estaba aquí, ahora. Con vida y riéndose. Y no sentía  
soledad. Ese había sido su mayor miedo, cuando Akane había muerto:  
la idea de enfrentar sin nadie los años que le quedaban. Pero ahora...

Había pasado por una odisea, y esta aún no terminaba del todo.

Habría problemas que resolver, asuntos que enfrentar. Siempre los  
habría. Pero tenía una amiga --tal vez más que una amiga-- que le  
ayudaría. Eso lo hacía todo posible.

¨

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de unas dos horas, llegaron a la boca de la caverna. Era de  
noche, y el sendero estaba casi tan oscuro como lo había estado  
el túnel, pero podían ver el parpadeo regular de las luces de  
estacionamiento de los voladores.

Ranma puso la palma en la cerradura del volador policial. Este la  
reconoció y se abrió sin demora. Las luces interiores se encendieron,  
cegándolas a las dos por uno o dos minutos. Luego Ranma pudo  
encargarse de depositar con cuidado a Shampoo en el asiento trasero.

--¿Ucchan, sabes algo de primeros auxilios? --empezó a decir--.  
Debe haber alguna especie de botiquín aquí... ah.

Ukyo ya estaba ocupada con el botiquín. Ranma observó durante  
unos momentos, luego captó la indirecta en las miradas irritadas de  
Ukyo dejó de estorbar.

Después de unos momentos oyó a Ukyo murmurar algo.

--¿Qué? --dijo.

--Dije, "como toro". Está viva, aunque apenas. Ran-chan, hay que  
llevarla a un hospital lo más rápido posible.

--En eso estoy --dijo Ranma, trabajando en el computador de navegación.  
Lanzhou tenía un hospital mejor, pero Xining quedaba más cerca. Decidió  
que la velocidad era más importante, y optó por la última--. Avísame  
cuando puedo despegar.

--¡Vámonos!

Ranma golpeó los controles. Casi al instante, el zumbido habitual de  
los motores llenó el aire, y el volador se elevó, giró y se impelió  
hacia la noche. Ranma había especificado un viaje de tiempo mínimo  
en el computador, y se las había ingeniado también para anular los  
niveladores de velocidad. Hasta que entraron en el espacio aéreo de  
control de tráfico de Xining, volaron endemoniados.

Diecinueve minutos y medio después del despegue, se posaban en el  
suelo del hospital. Ranma llamó por adelantado pidiendo un equipo de  
emergencia, y los estaban esperando. Shampoo fue llevada en una  
camilla. Ranma soltó un suspiro de alivio. Al fin, todo había terminado.

No podía haberse equivocado más. Porque empezaron las preguntas.

Ranma no hablaba nada de chino, así que, por un rato, Ukyo debió  
soportar la carga del interrogatorio. Pero la policía de Xining no  
tardó mucho en encontrar un agente que hablara japonés, y luego  
las dos fueron sometidas a intenso escrutinio. Sobre todo hasta que  
lograron conseguir camisas prestadas con que reemplazar las que habían  
usado para envolver a Shampoo.

¿Qué hacían dos mujeres semidesnudas en un volador policial?  
¿Y japonés, además? Las dos habían estado obviamente peleando.  
¿Con quién? ¿Y dónde? Las bitácoras del volador mostraban que  
habían estado cerca de Jusenkyo. ¿Acaso no sabían que era un área  
restringida y de riesgos naturales? ¿Dónde estaban sus permisos?  
¿Quién era la mujer que habían traído al hospital? ¿Qué le había  
ocurrido? ¿Dónde la habían encontrado? Y las preguntas siguieron y  
siguieron...

Al final, en alguna hora después del amanecer, se les permitió irse,  
aunque se les ordenó estrictamente permanecer en Xining. El volador  
policial fue confiscado, con posteriores investigaciones pendientes.  
Un teniente joven las condujo a un hotel cercano.

El hotel parecía desvencijado y no muy limpio, pero las dos estaban  
demasiado cansadas como para que les importara. Estaban también  
demasiado cansadas como para captar el doble sentido cuando el empleado  
de recepción les preguntó si venían juntas, y por ende terminaron en una  
misma habitación con una cama grande de dos plazas. Ranma se paró en  
seco cuando entraron al cuarto, con los ojos un tanto desorbitados. Ukyo  
se limitó a encogerse de hombros, derrumbarse sobre la cama y empezar  
a roncar. Momentos después, Ranma se le sumó.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

- 16 -

Ranma despertó bien entrada la tarde siguiente. Bostezó, se rascó  
distraídamente el brazo, y se dio cuenta de que Akane estaba acurrucada  
junto a ella. Sonrió soñolientamente y echó un brazo por sobre el  
hombro de su mujer, acercándosela un poco más. Fue entonces cuando  
notó que estaba como mujer. Extraño; nunca se acostaba como mujer si  
podía evitarlo. Abrió los ojos, con el entrecejo levemente contraído.  
Entonces se dio cuenta de que la mujer a quien abrazaba no era Akane.

«Uy.»

Los eventos del día anterior le volvieron de golpe. Moviéndose despacio  
y con cuidado, consiguió extraerse del abrazo de Ukyo sin despertarla.

Sacudió la cabeza despacio, mirando a Ukyo. Tenían que hablar de  
esto. De muchas cosas. Pero mientras, había necesidades más  
urgentes que atender.

Encontró el baño y lo usó. Y la ducha estaba allí mismo, y ella seguía  
inmunda del día anterior...

Unos minutos después, lanzó un grito.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Ukyo entró corriendo al baño, con los ojos  
a medio abrir, evidentemente aún medio dormida, pero lista para la  
acción. Siempre y cuando la acción también estuviera medio dormida.

--¿Qué? ¿Dónde? --exclamó, pestañeando y mirando frenética a lado  
y lado.

Ranma estaba de pie en la ducha, señalándose con el dedo.

--¡No me transformo! --tartamudeó--. El agua está caliente pero no  
vuelvo a transformarme!

Ukyo la quedó viendo un momento, luego se relajó.

--Ah, eso --dijo.

Ranma entornó los ojos:

--Momento. Parece que ya te esperabas esto --acusó.

Todavía pestañeando, Ukyo bostezó y dijo: --Mira, dame diez minutos.  
No puedo pensar bien todavía.

Cerró la puerta del baño, bostezando de nuevo. Ranma miró la puerta  
un momento. Luego se miró una vez más. Luego terminó de ducharse,  
se envolvió en una bata del hotel, y salió, mirando con cara de enojo  
cuando Ukyo entró a toda velocidad detrás de ella, y oyó el baño siendo  
usado nuevamente.

--Bien --dijo una Ukyo recién bañada, unos minutos después, bebiendo  
sorbos de un tazón de café--. Así que el agua caliente ya no te vuelve a  
cambiar. ¿Intentaste con agua fría?

--¿Agua fría? Pero...

--Dame en el gusto.

Mirándola con cara de cabreo otra vez, Ranma volvió al baño. Se oyó  
el sonido de agua corriendo por un momento y ella regresó, pasándose  
una toalla por el pelo. Mujer todavía.

--Bueno, habla --exigió.

Ukyo exhibió una sonrisa ladina.

--Felicidades, Ranma. Eres la primera persona que conozco en curarse  
de una maldición de Jusenkyo.

--Pero, ¿cómo?

--Cologne lo hizo. Te dividió, ¿te acuerdas? Te separó en tu mitad  
masculina y femenina. Al parecer la división fue bien completa.  
Terminaste con dos cuerpos /sanos/. Uno... ya no está, y quedaste  
con un solo cuerpo, saludable y sin maldición. Eres normal de nuevo.

--¡Pero quedé como mujer!

--Podría ser peor --dijo Ukyo, encogiéndose de hombros--. También  
quedaste joven de nuevo. Eso debe valer de algo.

--Bueno... --Pero Ranma no se sosegaba--. Ucchan, es... esto no está  
bien. O sea, ya sé que debería estar agradecido, pero esto es... O sea,  
es que... ¡Carajo, yo soy hombre! ¡Hombre!

--Ya no --Pero Ukyo sonreía--. Cálmate, Ran-chan. Hay una salida. Dije  
que tu cuerpo ya no estaba maldito, ¿te acuerdas? Entonces puedes  
volver a Jusenkyo y tener una maldición nueva. Ahora la nannichuan sí  
te va a funcionar.

--¿Puedo...? --Ranma lo pensó un momento--. Voy a ser una chica... que  
se convierte en hombre. ¡Oye, eso podría resultar!

--Hay otras ventajas. Como creo haber demostrado, el agua caliente es  
mucho más fácil de evitar que la fría. Tu nueva maldición no te va a  
molestar tanto como la de antes. Es posible que no te transformes casi  
nunca si dejas los baños y las duchas calientes.

--Ni siquiera tengo que preocuparme por eso, si ubico el Chisuiton  
--dijo Ranma, como ausente.

Aún estaba pensando en las implicancias. ¡Hombre de nuevo! ¡Y nunca  
tener que preocuparse por el agua fría!

--¿El qué? --dijo Ukyo.

--El Chisuiton. ¿Te acuerdas, la reliquia de la Dinastía Musk?

Ukyo negó con la cabeza.

--Momento --siguió Ranma--. ¿Tu no estuviste metida en eso, cierto?  
Pero debo habértelo contado antes...

--Tal vez, pero fue hace mucho. ¿Por qué, qué es?

--Es una chuchería mágica que lo deja a uno pegado en el cuerpo al  
que te transformas con agua fría. Y hay otra que vuelve a destrabar  
la transformación. Un individuo, Herb se llamaba, llegó a Tokio una vez  
buscando...

--A ver, espérate --Ukyo quedó atónita de pronto, con los ojos muy  
abiertos--. ¿Me estás diciendo que hay una manera de trabarme y así  
nunca tener que preocuparme por cambiar a mi cuerpo "viejo" de nuevo?

--Pues... sí.

--¡¡¡AAA-JÚUUAAAAA!!!"

Ranma miró, estupefacto, a Ukyo bailar por la habitación, en medio de  
chillidos y aullidos. Cantaba, zapateaba, tiraba puñetazos al aire...  
Entonces recordó lo que esto significaba para Ukyo. Redención. Durante  
ocho años Ukyo había vivido en perpetuo temor del agua caliente. Ahora,  
de pronto, inesperadamente, se le daba una salida. No era extraño que  
estuviera contenta.

--¡Baños calientes! --cantaba Ukyo--. ¡No más baños helados!

«Pero pensándolo bien...»

¨

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Más tarde, cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco, se sentaron a picotear  
de una cena mal cocinada del Servicio a la Habitación. Las dos seguían  
en bata, ya que sus ropas (y las camisas prestadas) estaban en la  
lavandería del hotel.

--La policía quiere vernos de nuevo mañana en la mañana --dijo Ranma.

--¿Pudieron comprobar lo que declaramos?

--No sé. --Ranma hurgaba en su comida, buscando algo que pareciera  
comestible--. Trajeron tu volador, y estaba estacionado fuera de una  
cueva que nadie había visto antes. No dijeron nada más.

--Me imagino que era un cuento bien difícil de tragar.

--Sí. Bueno, ya veremos qué hacemos. ¿Qué dijeron del hospital cuando  
llamaste?

--Sigue en condición crítica --respondió Ukyo, encogiéndose de  
hombros--. Dicen que va a vivir, pero aún así... está consumida y no  
queda casi nada, tiene los músculos atrofiados... puede que nunca vuelva  
a poder enderezar los brazos y las piernas, después de tanto tiempo  
encogida. Tienen casi la certeza de que no va a volver a caminar.

Ranma se estremeció. --Tal vez esté mejor como gata --murmuró.

Ukyo la miró durante un momento:

--Has progresado. Ya no tartamudeas cuando dices "gato".

Ranma se encogió de hombros.

--Bueno... --continuó Ukyo-- puede que sí. Podemos preguntarle. Me  
imagino que si mi cuerpo viejo tenía problemas cardíacos y este no,  
entonces puede que su cuerpo de gato siga siendo sano. Pero ser gata  
por el resto de su vida tampoco es una muy buena alternativa.

--A veces no hay ninguna buena alternativa --dijo Ranma tristemente.

Durante un momento pensó en un cadáver, tirado en el suelo, en lo  
profundo de una caverna subterránea.

--Tal vez las habría si yo no hubiera esperado tanto tiempo --dijo Ukyo  
en voz queda. Ranma empezó a responder pero ella lo interrumpió--. ¡No,  
es cierto! Tenías razón, antenoche. Esperé veinte años porque tenía  
miedo. Miedo de lo que podía encontrar, miedo de enfrentar a Cologne.  
Pero también tenía miedo de... --Respiró hondo--. De ti.

--Ucchan...

--¡Sí! ¡De eso tenía miedo! Del "Ucchan". Tenía miedo de oírte  
decirme así y que todo empezara de nuevo... y que todo terminara del  
mismo modo y que me quedara sola otra vez, y, Ranma, no creí poder  
soportarlo de nuevo.

--Pero sí regresaste --dijo Ranma en voz baja.

--Pues... Seiji dejó un mensaje diciendo que Akane había muerto.  
Él estaba preocupado por ti. Y yo estaba bastante segura de que  
tú estarías haciendo algún gesto grandilocuente e idiota. Estaba  
preocupada de que te mataras, o quizás qué...

--Y tú esperabas que estando Akane ausente, podrías volver a tener  
una oportunidad.

--¡No! --Ukyo pareció furiosa. Luego la cara se le derrumbó--. Sí.  
Bueno... tal vez. ¡No sé! No estaba pensando en eso, ¡lo juro! Pero  
supongo que... en el fondo, podría haber esperado eso.

Agachó la cabeza, mirando su plato vacío.

--Perdóname --añadió después de un momento--. Estuvo mal de mi  
parte. Y... lamento no haberte dicho nunca que yo estaba bien. Pude  
haberlo hecho... hubiera facilitado las cosas, al final. Es que tenía miedo  
de terminar más sola de lo que ya estaba...

--Ucchan --dijo Ranma. Ella no levantó la mirada. Ranma estiró la  
mano, la tomó de la barbilla y se la levantó para mirarla a los ojos.  
Ukyo lloraba en silencio. Ranma tenía también los ojos húmedos.

--Ucchan --repitió--. No tienes por qué pedir perdón. Mira, te  
asustaste, y cometiste errores. A todos les pasa. Sé que a mí me ha  
pasado, bien seguido. ¡Mira lo locas que se pusieron las cosas, cuando  
éramos jóvenes, todo porque yo tenía miedo de comprometerme!

No era buen tema para traer a colación ahora, se dio cuenta. Se  
apresuró a seguir:

--Lo que cuenta es que, cuando importó, estuviste dispuesta a admitir  
que te habías equivocado, y a hacer algo para arreglarlo. Sin eso,  
Shampoo seguiría en ese hoyo.

--Pero...

--Te lo digo en serio. Causaste un tremendo lío, eso está claro.  
Pero ya terminó, Ucchan, terminó. Hiciste lo mejor que podías  
para remediarlo... y ahora ya es tiempo de continuar.

Ranma mostró una expresión ceñuda:

--Soy yo el que debería pedir perdón. Te... te dije unas cosas  
horribles, anteanoche. Estaba molesto por Shampoo, y terminé  
desquitándome de todo contigo. Estuve mal. Es que... Bueno,  
perdóname, ¿sí?

Ukyo la miró por unos segundos. Luego los labios se le estiraron  
en una sonrisa.

--¿Nunca te fue fácil disculparte, cierto?

--¿Qué? --dijo Ranma con indignación. Luego se relajó--. No sabes  
cuánto...

Ukyo estiró el brazo y le tocó suavemente una mano.

--Te perdono si tú me perdonas a mí --sugirió, levemente en broma.

Ranma no sonrió. Miró las manos de las dos y dijo en voz queda:

--Creo que nos perdonamos hace rato.

Cayó un silencio grato. Ranma se descubrió pensando en lo que vendría.  
¿Se había dado cuenta Ukyo de las implicancias de usar el Chisuiton?  
¿Trabarlos a los dos en cuerpos jóvenes, que no envejecían? Era una  
perspectiva bastante atemorizante. La inmortalidad era para los  
jóvenes; con ochenta y cinco años, Ranma estaba comenzando a  
dimensionar cuánto dolor podía haber en un tiempo de vida infinito.

Y estaba Akane. Ver su imagen en la caverna había sido una agonía;  
hablarle en el vacío había brindado una especie de paz. Pero también  
había vuelto a plantear el problema de qué --de haber algo-- podía haber  
entre Ranma y Ukyo. Ranma seguía amando a Akane; y la idea de una  
relación (por decirle así) con Ukyo todavía se sentía como una traición.

Pero...

«"Estoy diciendo que está bien"», había dicho Akane. «"Nada es para  
siempre. Vamos a estar juntos de nuevo, al final. Mientras tanto,  
todavía tienes una vida por vivir..."»

Era permiso.

Akane había comprendido.

Y tal vez una vida sin envejecer también podía llenarse de felicidad.  
Ranma bajó la cabeza, y dejó correr las lágrimas: lágrimas de  
arrepentimiento, de amor, de gratitud. Ukyo, viéndolas, pero no  
comprendiéndolas, se levantó y se le acercó; y Ranma se aferró a ella  
y lloró. Por lo que había sido, y por lo que sería. Era un comienzo.

¨

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La ropa volvió a aparecer al fin, y salieron en busca de otra comida  
mejor. Mientras atravesaban el vestíbulo, Ranma estiró el brazo y  
detuvo a Ukyo. Ukyo levantó las cejas inquisitivamente.

--Dijiste que tenías miedo de estar sola de nuevo --dijo Ranma.

Ukyo asintió con la cabeza, con expresión seria. Ranma continuó:

--A decir verdad, a mí tampoco me agrada mucho la idea. --Respiró  
hondo--. Lo que te quiero decir es que... no tienes por qué estar sola.  
No si no quieres.

Ukyo no habló; no hizo sino mirar a Ranma, con los ojos vidriosos.

--No te voy a abandonar, no de nuevo --dijo Ranma suavemente--. Si  
tú tampoco me dejas a mí.

Despacio --casi indecisa-- Ukyo tomó la mano de Ranma. Ranma no  
intentó soltarla.

Salieron del vestíbulo, de la mano. Por ahora, eso bastaba.

Afuera, las calles bullían. La gente iba y venía, absorta en sus  
actividades nocturnas. Las calles y el aire estaban llenos de  
voladores. Era una noche como cualquier otra. Una noche en que  
cualquier cosa podía pasar.

--Nunca me dijiste una cosa --dijo Ranma mientras paseaban, buscando un  
restaurante--. Cuando llegaste a buscarme al cementerio. El nombre que  
dijiste tener. ¿Por qué elegiste "Pandora"?

Ukyo miró las manos de las dos, entrelazadas.

--Porque guardé esperanza --dijo.

Y sonrió, y Ranma se rió suavemente; y siguieron caminando. Juntas.

FIN

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

¨

Notas del Autor  
---------------

Bueno, ese es el final de mi segundo fanfic grande. Es unas tres veces  
más largo de lo que había planeado originalmente; pero estoy muy  
contento con el resultado. Creo que, en el trayecto, encontré un par  
de cosas nuevas que decir acerca del universo de Ranma.

Puede ser peliagudo idear una manera convincente de dejar juntos a  
Ranma con Ukyo. En el manga y el animé queda perfectamente claro que  
Akane es la mujer que ama Ranma; Ukyo no estaría ni en competencia si no  
fuera también una amiga de la infancia. (También queda bastante claro  
que, de todas las prometidas de Ranma, Ukyo es posiblemente la que más  
lo quiere a él. Lo quiere inmerecidamente, al menos, a diferencia de  
Akane.

En el grueso de los fanfics, juntarlos se logra comunmente ya sea por  
medio de un cambio en las premisas de la historia (a saber, una historia  
alternativa), o a través de algún factor nuevo que cree una brecha entre  
Ranma y Akane. Pero yo quería intentarlo de otra manera...

La idea de la verdadera naturaleza de Cologne proviene de la tendencia  
en muchos fanfics de pintar a Cologne como villana (cosa que ella no es  
en el manga). Se me ocurrió que sería interesante llevar la idea hasta su  
extremo lógico. ¿Y si Cologne fuese de verdad una criatura maligna?  
¿O algo peor?

Unas cuantas observaciones más:

1. En el animé, Cologne llegó a Japón en un... eeh... vehículo, bastante  
estrafalario, tirado por un jet de línea aérea y sostenido por pájaros  
amaestrados. Yo he, convenientemente, dejado fuera ese hecho para los  
propósitos de este relato.

2. Al comienzo del capítulo 8, cuando Ranma contempla partir a pie desde  
la casa de Ukyo, confiado de encontrar algún pueblo, se engaña. La  
provincia de Qinghai, en China, es muy montañosa y muy escasamente  
poblada. Ranma quizá habría muerto de hambre. Se me ocurrió que les  
hubiera gustado saberlo, nada más.

3. La idea de que los cuerpos embrujados podrían no envejecer viene de  
la serie escrita por Richard Lawson: "Thy Inward Love: Magic".

4. El aura de combate del capítulo 11 fue inspirada por comentarios de  
Mathew Campbell mgcampb©clemson..edu. Nótese que Ranma descarta  
usar bajo tierra cualquiera de sus ataques explosivos, y luego va y le  
dispara una poderosa arma energética a Cologne. Eso es bastante típico  
de Ranma. Lo más probable es que haya tenido suerte de que Cologne  
haya absorbido el ataque.

Pero basta de mí. Los comentarios y críticas (educadas) son  
bienvenidos, por supuesto. (Y también grandes sumas de dinero, pero  
sospecho que no voy a tener mucha suerte con eso.)

--

Angus MacSpon  
macspon©ihug..co..nz 


End file.
